Phoenix Rise
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Sequel to "Whispering Fire". 'Siobhan and Gale are home and waiting for punishment to come, for this assumed defiance towards the Capitol. But when things eased up they started their relationship, until the Victory tour, hearing rumors about a rebellion.
1. Chapter 1: First fall of snow

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_I could no longer wait for twenty reviews, so here is a sample of the next story. If I get five reviews, then I shall continue. If you have not read "whispering Fire' I asked you read it before reading 'Phoenix Rise'._

'Siobhan and Gale are home and waiting for punishment to come, for this assumed defiance towards the Capitol. But when things eased up they started their relationship, until the Victory tour, hearing rumors about a rebellion. Siobhan fears in losing Gale for his nightmares while Gale worry about Siobhan physical condition. Can either of them recover from the Games or the Games are calling them back?

_**Chapter 1: First fall of snow**_

Gales POV

I was walking Siobhan home after a long day. It was common for us to wonder about the streets in town, ever since Siobhan open a second teashop called '_Semper fi"_ I never understood the definition to the name, but it made her happy. Sure we didn't have to work no more but still, Siobhan wanted to open a business to help our fellow classmates from going to the mines. Now many are save from the cold confines. Though, I still worry About Siobhan. Ever since our returned from the Capitol, she's been quiet lately and having trouble adapting back to a normal life.

I remember a few months ago, after the reporters left and we had our privacy from the fiasco of publicity. That Katniss and I went hunting and decided to cheer Siobhan up in the meadow. However when we reached the fences she stiffen like she saw a ghost? Before Katniss could ask what wrong, Siobhan ran back to Victors Village. It seems my girlfriend fears the forest now.

Yeah, Siobhan and I are dating. We started about week after the pressed intervention. Now we really are the star-crossed lovers, but we don't brag about it. We take things slow and easy since are little argument on the train. We promise each other to never hold secrets from each other again. So I kept that promise.

We walked back to Victor's village to hear a loud argument going on at Haymitch house. Guess Mark was waking Haymitch up for the Victory tour. Damn that tour. I hate it, as the next victor for we had to brag about our victories while the districts are force to be happy in our presences. It's like 'look at me! I murder your kids'.

"Guess; I'll see you later." Siobhan said.

"Sure," I said letting go of her hand.

I stayed and watch her go in her house completely. I still worry about her with her prosthetic leg. Ever since finding out she's have difficulty to keep her balances even, time to time. Sighing, when the door closed, I headed back to my place. Well more like my cage. I hate it, this house dearly to the very soul. For how expensive it is compare to my old house that Vick now lives alone. (A/N remember I made Vick older) I got inside my house when I was greeted by my mother. Ever since we moved in she was more relaxes and caring for Posy. Even took a lot of work in keeping the house spotless for the Cameras.

"Hello Gale, did you have a nice walk?" Hazelle said almost in a breathy laugh. Mom never gives a breathy laugh except when she was nervouse. Looking over her shoulder I saw a Capitol man in black waiting in the kitchen. All I know is that it's not Cinna or any of the prep teams.

"Yeah, walked Siobhan home."

"That's good." She said. "Someone's here to see you."

"This way, please, Mr. Hawthorne." Said the man; gesturing down the hall towards the studies.

I held in a deep breath and gave my mom a reassuring smile. Telling her it's probably for the tour. She sighs in relief going towards the kitchen as I headed towards the studies, ignoring the body guard. I have a feeling it's either a game maker or the one person I loathed the most. Entering inside I smelled that distasteful scent of blood and roses. For only one person had that smell and it was the small white man.

"President Snow." I greeted aloud.

He held up his finger for he was reading one of the library books. "Give me a moment."

I sat down on the oppasit end of the desk and stared at the snakelike eyes of the dictator of Panem. What is he doing here? Is he here to execute me for this presumes believed I was rebellious? All I was doing was trying to keep Siobhan and me alive. That we ended up as crowned Victors, to go home, and relax. Until now.

For this man could sign a death warrant without reason.

"I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to one another." He said setting the book down of 'Prince' "What do you think?"

I bit my tongue not to say something sarcastic, "If you say so."

President Snow smiled his altered face of wasted money. "My advisers we concerned you would be difficult, but you're not planning on being difficult, are you?"

"Depending on the subject." I blurted out.

"That's what I told them. I said a boy who can be intriguing on certain conversation to play his card right. Instead of putting all the cards on the table: His mother, brothers, sister, relatives . . . and girlfriend." As he lingered on 'girlfriend,' I can tell Siobhan was now in discussion. I scowled, for I despise ambiguous threats, sure I can take a verbal taunt. But, I'm not setting the score.

"What do you want Snow?" removing his title. Which He smirked on my lack of honorability.

"I have a problem, Mr. Hawthorne," he started out. "A problem that been buzzing about, since you challenged the Game."

I remember a few times I challenged the Capitol during the game. But the most memorable was Siobhan, in a catatonic state, crying in the rain after Rue's death. I promise Rue that we will win, for the three of us. Then it happen in the cave when Templesmith announced a change in rules, follow by the last day of the Game. So, I probably challenged them, maybe a handful. In the end, I got Siobhan and I home safe . . . almost.

"If the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had had any brains, he has blown you to dust then. But he had an unfortunate sentimental streak. So here you are. Can you guess where he is?" Snow asked

I cringed, grabbing the armrest to breaking point while bearing white knuckles. I nodded, for Seneca Crane was dead. Probably executed, in changing seventy-four years of tradition.

"After that, there was nothing to do but let you play. Though such a miracle for Miss. Underwood to survived her surgery though; what a pity about her leg." He continued before paused to see my reaction. I really loathed this guy. For we all know, he took Siobhan leg on purpose. In fact, he played with her for the rest of our stay in the Capitol. Making her stay the night in the eleventh floor and sleep in Rue's room. Also adding watching the poor girls' death again.

"Anyway, the people in the Capitol are quite intrigue in the love fest. Including the districts, who are debating on this . . . performance?" Snow continued, his fingers tapping on the table. "This, of course, you don't know. You have no access to the information about the mood in the districts. In several of them, however, people think your love is an act, a sign of rebellion. And the young man from District Twelve of all places challenges the Capitol and walks away unharmed. You understand what I am saying? We don't want to set a misunderstanding?"

"Are you saying there's been uprising?" I asked, now wanting to know on this information.

"Not yet. But they'll think as much and follow the course of things that doesn't change. An uprising is known for another revolution." Snow said as he rubs his brow. "Do you know the idea what that would mean? How many people would die? What conditions those left to face? Whatever the problem anyone may have with the Capitol, believe me when I say that if it releases its grip on the districts for even a short time, the entire system would collapse."

A chuckled escapes my lips. "I think you're talking to the wrong person sir. But, I'm not much into politics. This sort of debate is Siobhan terms. She's excellent on history and politics."

"Yes, she and her ideal knowledge of democracy." Snow said after he examined me. Though how he talked about her; got me wondering if there's more up his sleeve for us.

We stare at each other for a moment, not saying a word or even a blink. Until I blink, lost in this round.

"Kill me then," I said.

"Publicly," He replied. "It would add fuel to the fire."

I had a feeling an arrange accident won't even work the districts won't buy it. Yeah headline news. _**'Extra, extra read all about it. Victor Gale Hawthorne died in his sleep.'**_ People from the districts won't buy a nineteen year old sudden death. Yet again, this man ruins Haymitch life along with emotional pinches on Siobhan. He and his damn ability to pull the strings; for one simple defiance could either have Rory, Katniss, or Prim's name into the games. If not Posy, I would die if Posy saw the world I been through. Along with endangering, District 12 and out secrets of the Hob. Everything that we done to suffice through the brutal starvation; by that I nodded in defeat.

"What an interesting game you had?" Snow surprisingly announced. I followed his stare to see the chess set that lay on the coffee table. Rory and I were recently playing Chess before he went to school. I didn't have much time to organize it. But as I stared, I noticed the white was missing only a bishop while the blacks were everywhere except the royal. It sort of reminds me of a fortress.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Starring into his eyes as they bore into mine. I was on thin rope that could easily get me off balance. A risked that I been waiting for months from the Capitol.

President Snow chuckled. "Nothing much, just lives your happy life. I'm interested in how you're affection towards Siobhan, affects the mood of the districts." As lean forward with a death glare, "Only you'll have to do even better if the uprising is to be averted. This tour will calm thing around."

". . . Okay." So I have to convince the Capitol, I wasn't being rebellious. Great, that takes half my character. Except, what choice do I have?

"Aim higher in case you fall short." He added as he stood up and grabbed his book. I paused to take his words in before standing up, accidently knocking the chair over.

"Aim higher, for what?" I demanded.

Snow shrugged walking out the room.

"Convince _me_," was all he said.

I stood there for a moment, absorbing in what just happen.

I let President Snow own me.

'''''''';;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

_**So what do think? Pretty good for an opening of a sequel?**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review. Remember I need five Reviews in order to continue this.**_

_**Silent wolf Singer**_

Then there was a knock on the door


	2. Chapter 2: Coping

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Coping**_

Siobhan POV

When I got home, the first thing I saw was a bouquet of White roses on the mantel. Caution, I walked up to the silver vase and examine the roses. They were beautiful, however, they smelled different. As I picked up a bud and sniffed it. The first thing that comes up to mind was President Snow. I paused, putting the rose down. Before I grabbed the card that was written in red ink:

_Congratulation on your Victory, Miss. Underwood, for I hope to see you soon. May you represent your District with Pride and express yourself._

_Sincerely _

_President Coriolanus Snow_

Read reading the letter, to realize what the letter was written. That I dropped it, hands trembling. I collapsed on the ground, with fear. The fragrance haunting, the scent of blood and roses. The note, written in blood. But the question is whose blood?

That was how Uncle Mark found me, after he returned from Haymitch.

"Siobhan!" he exclaimed in worry, as he knelt down taking my hand. "Are you hurt, did you fall?"

Ever since the Games, my condition was unpredictable. Doctors pronounced that my body was physically strained from the event. Body adaption towards my new prosthetic leg, but I didn't believe it. There was something wrong with me? The episodes of shaking, trembles, and such that I don't know what's causing it. Winning the games was already enough, emotionally and mentally, but the physically has taken its toe. Because of this, people like Uncle Mark, Gale, and The Everdeens been watching me. Waiting, when I would fall and can no longer get up.

". . . Yeah, spooked," I replied.

Uncle Mark hardly got the message, but helped me up, and led me towards my room. He didn't say much, told me how Haymitch almost gotten his head cut off. But that didn't matter, for when Mark was getting the bath settled. Another, rose was set on my nightstand, next to a picture of me and Gale. This rose was different compare to the others. It was a white rose bud with red tips, cased in a rosin vial that formed into a beautiful shape. I bit my lip, confused in what it meant.

Shaking my head, I went into the bathroom. The bath already set. So removing my clothes, I paused to stare at the prosthetic leg. Taking a deep breath, relaxing to the lavender scent, I grabbed the latch and disconnect. A shot of electricity, shock my body, as a whimper escape. It hurt; putting the damn thing on and off, it hurt so much. I wished they made an alteration, for this thing. Something without the technology, to make it realistic, but workable?

I sighed and lowered myself into the silk water. Mark must have added his special oils. We may live in riches, didn't stopped us from living our normal lives. Since winning the Game with Gale, all went swell, though people look at me strangely, some with fear. I lifted my hand, though cover in bubbles, they are stained red. Blood, nine and sevens blood; I sinked down lowered to drown the thought. Red, Foxy, I killed her too. By out-smarting the fox: Three, three by my hands. And when looking at a fox, you may see the wolf. Add ten, mutt, with the tributes genetically alter trait. Then Cato, I helped Gale killed him too.

Suddenly my chest hurt, that I grabbed it. Not again, not again. It hurt to think, in what I did in the games. To see how home, looks at me with wary and such. A girl from the teashop, who became a murderer. I killed to protect, I killed to survive, and I killed to live. But I couldn't protect, no, I failed as a guardian. Rue, the sweet little angel was dead. I promised I would protect her. That I would give my life so she could see her six younger siblings again. In the end, she died. She died, because . . . forget it.

"_You two have to win," _Rue's voice echoed_. "For the three of us."_

We did win, if only she won as well; after I sang to her to death. The only thing that keeps me from falling to depression was Gale. He was my sun, my light in the darkness. What keeps through the shadows and slowly but greatly? The hunter has snared my heart. Though, I wasn't ready to say those three words. With a deep breath, I dived down deep in the water washing tawny hair. Before I hear the commotion down stairs. Oh God, their back, my worst nightmares have returned. I was able to get out of the tub and put on a bathrobe when the door burst open to reveal my prep team. Privacy doesn't existed their vocabulary, I presumed; especially my body. 

"Siobhan, your eyebrows!" Venia shrieked. Different from the last time I saw her. Having blue hair and golden tattoos. I groaned, why couldn't it be just Cinna? At least he doesn't over exaggerate on the simplest of thing.

Octavia came in and comfort Venia. "There, there. You can fix those in time. But what are we going to do with these nails?" As she grabbed my hand, to see them nails uneven on length. It was hard to keep nails even, since working in a teashop. But that was no excuse towards these Capitol women and their fashion. "Really, Siobhan, well at least you left me something to work with."

I should have just bitten my nails off, for kicks. Gale's rebellious moments, but I couldn't do that. Not since breaking my bad habit on biting nails. A torture, stunt Uncle Mark used that consisted of lemon juice and tape. I shrugged, grabbing the prosthetic leg and attached it. I bite my tongue, silencing a yelp as from the voltage shock. Hiding the pain I was in, in front of them. Not wanting them to know my suffering.

Soon Flavius came in examining a few strands of wet hair that reached to my mid-back now. He gave a sigh of relief, causing his ginger corkscrew locks to bounce. "At least, you kept to our request in letting your hair grow."

I stick my tongue at him. Flavius wasn't to please, when Gale cut my long hair during the games. Anyway, they kissed my cheek and started their torture in my room. Venia doing my eyebrows, Octavia vialing my names and Flavius brushing my hair. They talked about everything, from the games, to the capitol fashion, until they mention a certain topic that District 12 victors hate. The Quarter Quells.

"Isn't thrilling?"

"Don't you feel so lucky?"

"It's your very first year of being a victor; you get to be a mentor in a Quarter Quells!"

I didn't respond to them. The one thing I didn't consider of was being a mentor. Now, I can't walk around the school without the students to look at me as their mentor. Even the school physical education department, took it seriously. As they learn to be physically fit. However, it was the Seventy-fifth Hunger games, that shaken the country. The third Quarter Quells. An event of the Hunger Games, that there should be an anniversary to the defeat once in every twenty-five years. A sick twisted event. The first Quells consisted that the Districts voted their tributes, while the second quells was double the numbers.

Haymitch. I feel sorry for him, ever since winning the Game, I understand his stand point. Although, I worry for him this year. He was Victor of the 50th hunger games victor. And he experience thing that were far worse than I had alone _._.. Including my Cousin Maysilee, Mark told me, she and Haymitch team up in the games. But that was all the information I was given.

I wonder what this year's quells probably going to be. Probably all girls go in to the game, for women made the decision to rebel? The relationships of sibling enter the arena? No goodbye's to families? Triple the numbers? Its options are endless to figure out what the capitol ancestors decided on the Districts punishment. If they are generous, maybe they decided on altering the arena? Anyway, more children blood shall be spilled.

An hour altered, they were done pampering me, to look . . ._ Civilized. _Though Flavius truly wanted to his signiture purple lipstick on me. I was glad; Cinna gave the command, of doing my head and hands. The only Capitol person, I could trust. We talked time to time on the phone, but other times, we would write letters, it made things more special. Especially his way of therapy. It was his idea that could help me cope this unexplainable pain I felt, that Mark or Gale couldn't ease. Anyway, Cinna wanted me to be more elegant not sexy. That what he did at the victory interview; for the girlish me died long ago. It was okay, since I'm lady like to the Capitol.

When Flavius was done, straightening my hair. I went down stairs to see Cinna, talking to Uncle Mark in the living room. It made me smile that they were getting along. Not many people do, when you mix District with Capitol. But Cinna was different compare to flamboyant people. For he wore his simple black clothes with the golden eyeliner around his eyes. We embraced, from the long time we been apart, to feel the safety from what's to come. Including my talent.

It's sort of mandatory for victors to express their talents. Since your victory, you don't need school, or work in the industry. Gale, doesn't have anything of a talent, unless if it comes to trapping. So the celebrity world targets me. Me and my tea making; thanks to Caesar, my family business sky rocketed through the roofs. Except tea that was made by me, is the most expansive of them all, practically cost $500 for a tea bag. But a quarter of the profit goes to two families in District 11. I also do other things as well, my sketches catches interest with Charcoal, Effie tried adding paints to my artistic. Do to camouflage skill, but liquid paints couldn't work? So I gave all the paints and canvases to Peeta. He was very artistic, that I sponsor his work to the Capitol with Effie help.

"Okay, where are they?" Cinna asked, excited to see my new sketched I made for him; since I also give ideal designs. I handed them to him to examine, nodding to approval. Before he tossed some clothes at me. "Get dress, you awful generous thing."

It was a compliment, since some of the designs I draw, Cinna uses for me. But I love Cinna works; it was like vice versa on both of us. Nodding, I put on some wool plant, a white cotton blouse with floral lace on the sleeves, a grey sweater, leather gloves and shoes. Cinna adjusted my appearances before fixing my necklace. The locket he gave me as he open it and the flower incantation played. He gave a small smile to it. I was his lady of fir with an earth soul. The locket was similar to Gale's pin that Madge gave him. It was a made out of three different type of gold: gold, white gold and rose gold to make a mockingjay that was on a compass I think. While inside was a music box and a small clock, and a picture. The picture I put in was the Hawthorne family and Uncle Mark.

Then Cinna whispered in my ears. "You'll have to explain your drawing when filming. Be yourself."

Then a pumpkin hair Effie entered. "We're on schedule."

I if not Mark couldn't help but laugh as for the orange wig. But it was cut off quick when the Camera crew came in. I went to one of the stands removing the silk fabric to exposed my latest art work. A charcoal sketching of Willow haven, during the games. Though hard to see in the tree's, was a shadow of Rue.

'''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**So you all know, Siobhan medallion locket cover, is like the one for Catching fire cover. Can you guess how it would be useful? Also, I alter thing around a bit. You see later on in the story. Thanks for reading a please leave a review and some ideas.**

**Silent wolf singer. **


	3. Chapter 3: I have to do what!

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 3: I have to do what!**_

Siobhan POV

"Attention, everyone!" Effie said clapping her hands. "We're about to do the first outdoor shot, where the victors greet each other at the beginning of their marvelous trip. All right, Siobhan, big smiles, you're very excited, right?"

I didn't say anything as I hugged Uncle Mark goodbye. He hugs me back and tells me to enjoy the victory tour. But I knew he was saying this for the cameras. He leans closer to my ear and whispered. "If there's problems go to Gale, Cinna, or Haymitch, Okay dear?"

I nodded, just the moment when Effie shoved me out the door. The moment we got outside, I paused to see it was snowing. I stopped to gaze at the twilight clouded sky, watching snow falling down to District 12, black earth. I reached out a hand, catching the tiniest speckle of ice. Snow, white snow: something that isn't red. Without thinking, I stick out my tongue to taste the snow that falls at the earnest to cover the inch of white blankets. I hear a chuckled, looking up to Gale amused by the door with his family.

I gave a huge smile and started walking towards Gale's direction. We met half way, as he lifted me up and spin us around till tripping over his feet, falling backwards. We chuckled, staring into each other's eyes. That I couldn't help this giddy feeling, when it snows, that I kissed him, whole heartedly. This caught Gale by surprised, that he kissed me back. Though something was off, he wasn't fully committed to it; just the way he was at the interview of the Victory of the Games. Something was wrong, we know that we were being watch and I didn't mean the Camera's that recorded every second of this moment.

I lean upwards letting my hair on perposly covered his face. He looks at me with a small frown.

"Now?' I mouthed, afraid that President Snow didn't just send the flowers. But also visited Gale during the day?

Gale nodded as he mouthed. "I'll explain later."

I sighed; kissing him for the Camera's then got up. Holding in my confusion; I pulled Gale back on his feet, then wrapped my arm around his. The rest of the day was a complete utter blurred. I remember that goodbyes at the train station. Saying goodbye to the Hawthorne family, Katniss, Prim, Uncle Mark again and my cousin Madge. Since winning the Game's my cousin and I got a little bit closer. Sometimes she comes to the shop and we share a cup of tea. Then the train pulling out, for the team was back together. Gale and I, along with Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia as we had dinner together.

I started to feel exhausted, from all the stressed this past week that I wished everyone goodnight and kissed Gale on the cheek. When I got to my room, I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of Sweats and a tang-top. Tomorrow will be at our first stop of the victory tour. And it was District Eleven.

I sighed as a lone tear fell. "Rue . . ."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gale's POV

I waited for the train to seem quiet. Without making a sound, I put on some boots before headed to only one person at the moment I can trust, to discuss about the problem. I bang my hand on the door till the Drunkard answered with a deadly scowled, already knows I have bad news.

"What do you want?" He said; his breath already consumed in wine. That I had to hold my breath without coughing.

"Can we talk?" I whispered.

"Now?" he asked which I nodded to. "Better be good."

Suddenly the train started to brake. I had a feeling Snow was watching me and distaste I was confronting Haymitch at the moment. So either the train it refueling or President Snow was planning on killing me.

"Let's get some fresh air." I noted.

Haymitch eyes narrowed, understanding what the phrased mean. It's strange how Haymitch, Mark, Siobhan, and I created this communication scheme. I was confused when Siobhan told me, since Haymitch became Victor; they felt they were being watch. So the put random phrases, dialogues, and facial expression, on body language to communicate so easily.

"I know what you mean." Haymitch said, pushing me out of the way and lurches out the hall. Until, he tripped over the floor, near a Capitol attendant. I would have snickered to it. But now wasn't the time for fun and Games. The Capitol attendant helps Haymitch who just swatted him off. "Just want some fresh air. Only be a minute."

"Sorry, he's drunk." I apologized half-heartedly. "I'll watch him."

The Attendant nodded, leaving us is, as we got outside into the cold air. I took a deep breathe, seeing it as a puff of smoke. Damn it was cold, as I slide my hands into my jacket. Then Haymitch turned around to face me.

"What?"

So I told him everything that happens between me and President Snow surprising vistit. About my family, and Siobhan, if I fail to cooperate and not be rebellious. If not, either I'm dead, or my family is going to be reaped or worst. Haymitch face grew sober, as his older face glow by the train's tail light. "Then you can't fail."

"But, I'm practically a rebel. How can I keep from being me? Can you at least help me get through this trip—"I started.

"No, Gale, it's not just this trip," He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Even if you pull it off, they'll be back in another few months to take us all to the Game. You and Siobhan, you'll be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year they'll revisit the romance and broadcast the details of your private life, and you'll never ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that girl."

I paused taking this in. Damn it, I forgot about being a mentor, so that means, my mouth is zip shut except when alone back home. However there was more, the Capitol would want my romantic life, and at the moment I'm dating Siobhan. My eyes widen to realize what this meant. I will forever be in love with Siobhan. Not that I don't mind it, but Siobhan won't have a say into this. Since the Capitol will insist it. Damn it, I'm only nineteen and worst legal. I would probably have what, two to three years to be with my family. And then it's hello wedding bells. I don't mind this one bit, but Siobhan . . .

"Do you understand what I mean?" Haymitch presses mean.

I slumped down on the snow and kicked the train hard. He means; there's only one future in order to keep our family alive and myself. I had to marry Siobhan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I grumbled colorful verbs under my breath as I headed back to my damn room. Haymitch patted me on the shoulder and said. "You could do a lot worst, you know." As he took off with his alcoholic stench.

I sat in my room, chugging off my boots and jacket, and then stared out the window. It was probably two o'clock. Though, I didn't care, while thinking over the conversation with Haymitch. What he said was true about the Capitol. Their expectation, my future with Siobhan, even his last comment; how I could do a lot worst. Was that all the convincing Snow needed. Pull out a damn ring.

Marriage was the only freedom we had in our decision in district 12. Now President Snow took that away. Including Snow would probably be inspecting a baby. So within fourteen to eighteen years put them into the game. It was common to Victor's children in the hunger game. It would probably be a spectacular event to have a child of a victor couple in the arena. Just to make an excitement. Including, the odds. Factor in this case Effie fingers pick out the tribute, except they can rig the drawing. Given the trouble of challenging the Capitol, I caused by just being me. My kids would be guaranteed be slaughter in the Games. No wonder, Katniss, didn't want to have any children!

Now that I think about it. It explains why Haymitch wasn't married or a family. And why he drinks away his life. He could have anything he wanted with all the money given. But instead he isolated himself from the world. Maybe a take a few friends; except that was it. Did being in the arena cause that much of a change for him. Like me and my nightmares.

I never told anyone about my nightmares. How I practically wake up screaming or covered in cold sweat. The only person who could possibly know about these dreams was Posy. Since her bedroom was next to mine and she sometimes like to steal cookies from the cookie jar.

I lay down, figuring a way out of this. Not because I don't want to but for Siobhan. I can't let President Snow condemn not just me but Siobhan as well. She already given so much to the Capitol, and the chains they put on her are getting heavier. They take her leg; put her in District Eleven room, and probably her freedom in business. She told me, half her profit in tea goes to the capitol while a quarter goes to Funding for District eleven tributes. This was Siobhan only way to keep Rue's sibling alive. She said Snow ruled it out, until she told him about her charcoal talent.

I sighed, if only we could disappear in the woods. Like I told Katniss, before the reaping, we could do it, run away into the forest. But Katniss disagreed, saying they'll catch us, and turn us into Avox. I groaned, well, at least Siobhan already knows that there was trouble. Now I have to give her the full on bad news.

Isn't being a Victor _Perfect_?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Sorry for the long wait. I had a mild writer block and decided to work on my other's stories. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love reviews, good or bad or some ideal advice.**_

_**Also take a look at my other Hunger Games Story 'Like Father lie Daughter'. It's about Haymitch daughter Blaine being a mentor for the 74**__**th**__** annual Hunger Games.**_

_**Also here is a link to see the ideal image in what I though Siobhan may look like if she was to be in a movie?**_

_**Siobhan Underwood-**_ .dk/photo/eliza_bennett_

_**Mark Underwood- **_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	4. Chapter 4: District 11

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 4: District 11**_

Siobhan POV

If you have to asked me about making a decision on choice of not killing Effie and taking Pepper powder? I would take the burning sensation again, because I'm sure my ears were bleeding of Effie schedule. I hate schedules, they can be so annoying and just making it more time consuming. So grabbing a chocolate chip muffin eating it by the window, as the snow was absent. Not in district eleven, but very close. I practically felt nauseated ready to puke out nothing.

"Cinna was up late working on organizing your garment car. He must have over a hundred outfits for you. Your evening clothes are exquisite. Gale's team is probably still asleep." Effie noted out.

"Does Gale need prepping?" I yawn, for it was like six in the morning.

"Not the way you do," Effie replied.

I nodded, another torchers day of remake. Having them ripping the hairs off my body with bikini wax while Gale sleeps. Though I find it odd, how the absent of facial hair the guys had in the arena. Sure they get a wax face for no beards or whiskers, but the month there and Gale or Cato, or anybody didn't grow hair. What's the point, as I took a bite of my muffin and headed to Hells cart.

Music was playing while a loud rip could be heard from the follicle and wax. I bit my lip and pray not to scream while grabbing Octavia's hand for dear life. At least she shows sympathy while Venia tears strand from strand. Until it got to the last hair area in my private section. I asked if they could leave that alone not wanting to feel that much pain again. Except I got a no, but they had a substitute, as they damp a cloth with some chemical and dabbed over there. I flinched over the slight burn over my sensative area, until tossed in the tub that now all the hair was gone off my body. The water smelled unpleasant, while my hair and face was plaster in cream. After three baths in different concoction and water; I sat down raw.

Flavius tilted my chin and sighed. "It's a shame Cinna said no alteration on you."

"Yes, we could really make you something special," Octavia added.

"When she's older," Venia said hint of Grim. "Then he'll have to let us."

I personally don't want to know what they had in mind. There was hardly anything they can do about my legs, but doesn't mean my upper body wasn't safe. After six hours of pure torture, I came into the dinning cart to see Effie, Cinna, Portia, Haymitch, and Gale eating. I sighed, dragging myself to the table and started eating some stew. People talked about how a good night sleep they had, but I noticed Gale had a bit of bags under his eyes. This concern me, usually Gale was a morning person and had enough sleep and energy. Not a dead man walking.

Suddenly the train made a stop for fuel. I took this a signal of relief of a delay. Since the conductor announced a malfunction with the engine and be delayed a few hours. This resolves Effie in a, frenzy. As she pulls out her schedule and blabbers about a catalyst event of turn of event. I couldn't stand it anymore that I snapped.

"Who cares Effie!" I snapped everyone in the room stared at me. "It's not like it's the end of the world."

With that said, I got up and left the dining car. I needed some air as I got up to a door and open it. Some sort of an alarm went off, but I don't care. I jumped out with a loud crunch of gravel ground and wobble some on my left leg. Grabbing the rail for balance I walked down the trail staring close to the cart. Soon I was at the caboose, and continued to walk farther. My mind was completely at it, I absolutely don't want to go on this trip. Most importantly, I don't want to go to District Eleven. To Rue's home and have her Siblings look at me disappointedly. It was me who was supposed to die; it was supposed to be me, not Rue, not her. I was near death and yet a twelve year old dies. All I could do now was fund for her and Thresh Family. So far, Rue parents' gratitude my charity as well as Thresh's grandmother. But what do their siblings think? A kiss-up, that's for sure.

Once I saw a good strong tree I climbed it. I was about a good hundred yards away from the train, easy to get there in time. Sitting on the thick branch, I stare at a mockingjay nest. The bird didn't seem to mind my presence as she tended her eggs, keeping them warm with her body. I smiled sadly, remembering how I tried to keep Rue warm and be a sister to her. Taking a deep breath, I whistle the four note melody. The Mockingjay paused for a second before she responded as well. I kept at it, whistling the melody as the bird responded.

After ten minutes I heard footsteps from below. It would probably be Haymitch to give me a damn lecture. Yeah, it was wrong to snap at Effie and rude behavior, but I couldn't take the optimistic energy anymore. I look down, instead of seeing the old drunk, it was Gale. I scowled at him. "If you're going to scold me, I'll slap you."

Gale chuckled and lean against the trunk of the tree arms crossed. "Don't want that now do we." Though he stared at my prosthetic leg and frown. "Bad day?"

I snorted for an answered. Gale sighed and took a deep breath and was about to say something then shot his mouth. I was going to ask him what's wrong when he shook his head. Whatever is bothering him, he needs to stop battering around a bush. Until he spoke, "Do you wanted us to be together?"

"What are you asking?" I replied confused while a bit hurt from his question. Does he want us to break up? No he couldn't, I wouldn't suffice without him. He was my best friend and boyfriend that I would die if he left me. Sure I would have mend the pieces and moved on, except I would have a huge hole in my chest if he left me so soon. He was my rock. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No," Gale assured turning around to face me as tears were falling down. He grabbed my right knee and gave a gentle squeeze. "Of course not, it's just . . . I don't want to force you to be with me. And it wasn't fair to hold anything that happens in the Game. It's just . . . Damn it, how can I say it? . . . I don't want you to feel like your cage for the Capitol."

I scowled at his words, they didn't make sense. I jumped down and turned to him. "What aren't you saying Gale?" I demanded. "What did President Snow tell you? I know he confronted you and we are prepared to do anything for our family. We promised not to hold secrets Gale. So tell me, what did President Snow talk to you about?"

Gale closed his eyes, debating himself yet again until he looked up at me. "Don't you think it's strange, that we kept saving each other and we hardly know each other than the basic?"

"Gale," I growled. "Don't change the subject!"

"It's nothing Sio, President Snow just wanted to congratulate me." Gale assured. "You're favorite color is Pink right?"

I groaned; it was no use to get the information out of him. He was stubborn like any guy in the world. Taking a deep breath, "Purple, like lavender, something soft but not to deep. Yours is still red, right?"

"Yeah," Gale sighed as he took my hand fingers entwined and we started walking. "Your drawings are on the rage."

"I got a whole cart full of them" I said.

When we got back to the train, we went to the dining car, where everyone was still having lunch. I apologized to Effie about the outburst which she accepted graciously. Announcing I was under a lot of pressure and it was true. I've been so stressed the couple of months over the Second Tea shop and Capitol clients request on personal tea from me, that I hardly relax from the hobby I so enjoyed.

With that out of the way, I showed Gale my drawings. Gale probably didn't suspected to see a gallery of simplest of things, but as he enter. He saw coal dust in form of the Hunger Games. Some that others won't get right away if you haven't been in the arena. The Cornucopia surrounded by tributes. The forest and the abstract branches. The female cult of the Careers. Rue in the trees, Thresh within the wheat fields. The cave where we hid, the stream and rivers, Foxy being stealthy with in the bushes with a fox beside her, Cato holding his sword proudly, Gale and his bow and arrow, and finally, Willow meadow. But in a corner lies a rough image of Rue cover in flowers.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I . . . to be honest, I don't like them." Gale breathed walking towards the resent sketch of willow meadow. "I try to forget what happen in the arena and you brought them back in black and white. How can you remember all this?"

"Guilt," I said picking up a charcoal stick. "And a photographic memory . . . Do you still?"

I remember on the last train ride, how Gale had a nightmare that he almost fell to a certain type of madness. The one that locks you mentally from the world to be reminded of guilt. You die in the games, for a piece of you never goes on, and you're lost in a certain prison in some sort of form. The guilt of killing and your hands stain red. I look at my hand every time, though flawless it seems, blood still remains. The blood of Nine, Six, Seven, Rue, Foxy, and Cato; their blood was forever there. It's a curse to have a strong memory that it plague in my mind like a nightmare.

"Yeah, still have them . . ." Gale said. "Does it help to draw these?"

"So, so," I shrugged going to a canvass and started too randomly on the white paper. "Tell me about yours, you seem exhausted."

"Not like you," Gale said taking a seat next to me watching my hand do its work. "Guess, I'm a bit . . . nervous to sleep. Not wanting to see it all over again. But they just won't go away."

"They won't," I simply said. "Though it happens in the past. The past forever haunt you until your grave. Unless, you learn to accept, however you didn't have the worst."

Gale nodded, even though he might have been blown in an explosion making him half deaf until repaired. Killed Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, and Cato; his hands remained clean. Once done with the basic frame of the drawing, I turned to Gale. "Do you really don't like my work?"

"Just those," he said as he pointed the ones from the beginning of the game and Careers. "They're great! Really!" He gave a chuckled. "I wished, I had some art talent, could have made a sculpture."

"Of a clump," I snickered. With that said the train lurched forwards.

"C'mon, we're near District Eleven."

We went back to the caboose and sat down in the chairs to gaze at the landscape. To see open fields with cattle and sheep grazing about. I was amazed to the space unlike our forest home. Except the excitment fell to shock as we passed barbed wire. The open fields became a in terminate camp, wire, poles and metal plates. As watchtowers spread out armed with security men with guns. Rue mention how strictly enforced the district officials are. In fact, I heard rumor that there was a riot during the game after Gale and I said goodbye to Rue. To see this, what's supposed to be agricultures orchards was a prison. This place makes District 12 a haven.

Crop fields were soon seen, as men, woman and children worked in them. Most had dark skin while others beige as they wore straw hats. Some of the workers turned around and others waved, until the orchards took place. Seeing kids climbed on them to collect fruit.

"How many do you think live here?" I asked though in school, this district had the most populated.

"More than they show at the reaping." Gale muttered. "Probably samples."

I was going to ask him what he meant, when Effie came in telling us to get dressed. When I got to my compartment and let the prep team, do my hair and makeup. Cinna appeared with a short embroidered tan dress with a gold belted waist. I was hesitant at the length of the dress. It would show my prosthetic leg to the public. And it wasn't a pretty sight, for it looks more machine than an actual leg. Cinna said that District eleven wanted to see the real me, no lies or cover ups they did in the game. I nodded putting the dress on, enjoying how the cotton felt on my skin followed by the flats.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

District Eleven wasn't much of a city, like I thought before. It was a camp or some military base I read in a text book. As a parcel of its citizens could attend the event, not wanting to miss the harvesting season. The Square was confined and backed near the worn justice building and I felt nervous. Gale and I stood behind the doors waiting to be announced after the mayor of District Eleven makes his speech in our honor.

I was so scared and nervousness that my palms were sweating madly and butterflies flutter in my stomach. That I think I'm about to puke. I fiddle with my medallion while adjusting the golden headband. Cinna was either trying to make look younger and innocent or elegant and mature, it's hard to tell. The anthem then played followed by a clip of a microphone.

"Are you ready?" Gale asked paler than ever before.

"Yeah and you?" I asked.

"Think I'm going to be sick." Gale said.

"Just not on me, okay." I said while taking his left hand and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Gale chuckled and then the mayor introduces us as the massive doors open in protest.

"Big smiles!" Effie said as she nudged us out to the town square stage.

There was a loud applause, but nothing like the Capitol, which was okay. We walked out and stood center stage into the bright sun that my eyes cringed at the blazing rays. It took a moment to adjust before seeing banners that decorated their abused state. The square was also packed however a handful compares to the entire population that lives here. There were two other stages set up as well on the sides of the Justice building. Those were constructed for the dead tributes families.

On Thresh's side there were only two people. An old willow woman with a hunched back, and a tall muscular girl. I assumed they were Thresh's grandmother and Sister. On Rue's side, were her five siblings and parents who bore fresher tears? Though the father tried to be strong and gave a smile, I could see it in his eyes, the disappointment at me. Even when I funded for Rue's family, money was nothing compare to an innocent life.

When the applauses died down and the mayor gave the speech in our honor. Two young girls came up with bouquets of flowers. Gale went up first doing his part of the speech as he held the notecards and read them aloud. You can tell, but his detail on words that it was rehearsed and not at all like him. It was too formal and to restrain from what Gale actually was. I'm guessing Effie wrote his card. Once he was done with his speech he stopped and was hesitant before saying.

"They were the best people I ever met," Gale said.

To the crowds response was a gasped and small murmur. To see that the hunter does have a heart and wasn't the Capitols toy. As for the families they smiled and they too know that their children were indeed the best. When he got back to me, I kissed him on the lips in a simple peck.

Then I walked up stage to the Podium to make my speech. I stared at Rue's sister to see her staring at me, for a second I thought I saw Rue once more. Shaking my head, I went on with my speech.

"I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven, to Rue and Thresh." I said looking between the two families as I told of their children. "Thresh was a strong and powerful man and we met a handful of time before the Game. We had the same goal and that was to make sure Rue was safe." I looked at his Grandmother. "He was a caring man and brave for he denied being a Career or anyone's term except his own. That I wish I knew him better."

Thresh's Grandmother looked up and gave me a smile. The crowd went silent as well letting me continued. I turn to face Rue family next.

"For Rue, she was like a sister I never had, and she'll always will be. I regretted not being fast enough to save her, for I was in a brick of death and yet she suffers. It should have been me and I apologized to you all. But even when she's gone her spirit lives on. We can all see the angel that hops around the tree's with her mockingjay friends, singing for the next day. Though young and pure she was. She was the bravest and wisest for her age. I gladly met and I hope that we all never forget; that even the small can be brave." I said aloud and let the tears fall down.

"Thank you for your wonderful children." I said letting them see my vulnerability. "And thank you for the bread."

With that I did the unthinkable. I whistle Rue's four note melody. After a long paused the audience responded as well to the four notes of the mockingjay tune. By the end of the tune, I felt a hand grabbed my very own. An old man in worn overalls and flannel shirt kissed my hand and placed three fingers on my forehead making some sort of symbol. What happen next was spontaneous, for in sync the crowd lifted three fingers from their left hand against their lips and extended them to the air. The signal of goodbye.

Immediately I was pushed off from the podium as the mayor, rushed in presenting each of us a plaque that was larger to hold both it and the flowers. So I put the flowers down and shook the mayor's hand. However Gale wrapped his arm around my waist and quickly led me inside, like there was going to be a bomb or something.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine, just hot out there." Gale said.

I nodded then realized something. "Wait, I forgot my flowers."

"I'll get them," he said desperately.

"I got it," I assured turning around to fetch the bouquets.

I walked outside again, however it wasn't the same atmosphere as it was before. For a pair of peacekeeper dragged the old man who kissed my hand and touched my forehead was forced to the ground. Forcing him onto his knee's in front of everybody, and shot a bullet through his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Sorry for the long hold up. I debated on what I wanted to write and was busy with the other stories. Thanks for your patients and I'll try to write the next chapter soon.**

**Also please leave a review. I love reviews.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	5. Chapter 5: You promised!

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 5: You promised!**_

Gale's POV

My hand quickly covers Siobhan eyes the moment the gun shot the man. I was too late as I pulled Siobhan back into the Justice Building as Peacekeepers with guns shoved us in. I yelled at them saying we're going as Siobhan body went limp. Damn it, this was my fault, I should had warned her. But I was afraid that she would overreact and now her spoken words lead another person death which she had to witness. Once inside, the door slammed shut while hearing the soldiers going back to the crowd.

Haymitch, Effie, Portia, and Cinna waited under the blank screen that mounted on the wall, their faces confused and filled with anxiety.

"What happen?" Effie asked as she hurried over. "We lost feed just after Siobhan beautiful speech, and then Haymitch said he thought he heard gun fire, and I said it was ridiculous, but who knows? There are lunatics everywhere! Gale, why do you have your hands over Siobhan face?"

"Old truck Effie," Siobhan whispered. "That the exhausted fumes got in my eyes."

Two more gun shots.

Siobhan whimpered covering her ears. Why did she lie to Effie, Siobhan wasn't much of a liar person? Better yet, if Effie knew what was going on, then she would go at it.

"Both of you. With me," Haymitch said.

I removed my hands from Siobhan face to see how pale she was. However, she didn't look scared, no, she looked neutral. Crap, I knew that face anywhere and I knew she was debating what's going on and see that it wasn't going to end very well. We followed Haymitch leaving other behind along with the peacekeepers. We ascend many hallways and staircases before we reached the top of the Justice Building. Haymitch open a door that leaded to an old dusty room that had mold. Siobhan sneezed twice when entering. I would have laughed at her mold allergy but now wasn't the time for jokes. Haymitch turned around then yank the microphones off our chest and stuffed them beneath a couch cautions. Afterwards he waved at us, cost was cleared.

But it wasn't, as he led us through another maze and into a trapdoor. After he pushed it aside we found ourselves in a dome filled with broken furniture books and rusty antiques. How would Haymitch know about this place if he only been here once twenty-five years ago?

"What happen?" he asked.

Siobhan related the citizens whistling followed by the old man touching her, the salute, the hesitation with the mayor, and the execution of the old man. She was practically crying, "What the hell is going on Haymitch!"

"It will be better coming from you," Haymitch said to me.

Crap. As I looked at my angry girlfriend who seem she was ready to beat me up. So telling her to sit down on the chair and told her everything. Telling her about President Snow, how the districts aren't obedient, not convinced that we are actually having a relationship, me challenging the Capitol with my rebel self and such. All in all, we are in deep trouble that the whole country was in jeopardy because I was trying to keep us alive. "I was supposed to fix it, prove those who doubted us on the tour. Calm things down you know. But your speech got those three civilians killed, and now everyone has to bare-"

I didn't finish as Siobhan punched me in the face. Holding burning tears as she glared at me. "It's my fault! I made things worse for acknowledging my friends!"

Suddenly she kicked a marble stand knocking a vase offer and shattered on the floor. She turned to face me. "This fucking has to stop, right now! We promised not to hold secrets to each other! And yet you . . . err! Damn it Gale! What am I, am I week or frail in this stupid trust circle! Am I that useless because I have one leg? I dealt with Snow before and his sick games!"

"It's not like that, Sio -"I started.

"No, it's exactly that!" she yelled at me. "We promised to work things out together! You think you have important people too, huh. You think Mark is left back at District Twelve, would be dead as anybody else! Damn it! So what is it, am I not that trust worthy after all we been through?"

"You're always reliably good, Siobhan," Haymitch said bewilder from her cursing. "So smart and caring in how you present yourself before the cameras. I didn't suspect that you would say about . . _. them_."

"Them, _have_ names; Thresh and Rue. You overestimate me like always. Now, because of me; I screwed up today. What do you think is going to happen to Rue's and Thresh's families? I worked hard in getting them money from marketing. You think they won't receive their share on profit? I don't even know if their still alive, damn it!" She smashed her fist onto a desk causing it to crack. I never have seen her like this. Not as madder than me.

"You're right," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should have told you back at the Capitol."

Siobhan snorted shoving my hand away. "Really, how about when you gave me that sleep syrup?"

I winced at her tone. I screwed up big time. I should have just told her this morning before we gotten to district eleven. She had countless things blocking information from passing. She was smart and secretive when needed to be and yet I missed judged her yet again.

"Look, girl -"Haymitch started.

"Oh, shut it, Haymitch. I know you kept me alive because I'm your only friend's niece. And I wanted Gale or Rue to win. But this isn't the arena. Innocent civilians are dying out there. We can only stop this if we play our part. We all know I'm good with public presentation. Now I know what's going on, I don't need to be coach on what I have to say. Except, I need to know what I'm walking into," Siobhan said monotony. Her face was red as well as her eyes, but her expression was blank.

"From now on, you'll be fully informed," Haymitch promised.

"Better be," Siobhan said as she turned around and left; leaving a trail of dust everywhere.

"Did you choose her, Haymitch?" I asked

"No," he said. "I flipped a coin now and then between you two. I wanted my spirit just like the next drunk."

I sighed, true. If Haymitch didn't help Siobhan during the games; Mark would have taken all his alcohol and make an intervention. Before losing his only friend. From what I heard, mentors have to make a choice in people they had to save. Most districts have two or more victors easy to split up the tributes. But over the fifthteen years, Haymitch had to choose one of us.

"You'll see the choices you'll have to make. If we survive this," Haymitch said. "You'll learn."

I learned a lot of things today. This district is different compare to twelve. First our fences are unguarded and barely charged. The peacekeepers aren't welcome but not strict. Our working makes us exhausted than spiteful. While we try to increase population they have an over population. No wonder District 11 suffer more with desperation. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Snow was right. A simple spark and can engulf everything. But that was politic. For friendship terms, I realized I made Siobhan so angry that she can hold another side.

"So, now you see why I call her a shrew?" Haymitch spoke out. "She has such a temper when getting the right spots. Surprised she didn't mentally snap during the game."

I nodded, everything was happening to fast for me. Snow's warning, the shooting, and the possible consequences on the way. It was improbable along with other thing. All because I was being me. Just opening my mouth can stir thing up towards the circumstances.

"Come on," Haymitch said. "We've got a dinner to attend."

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

I sat in the shower letting the hot water washed evidents of me crying away. I just wanted to stay under here forever and not come out. I remember Uncle Mark told me about another culture that people cleanse themselves in water. To wash away their sin, purfying. But I knew I couldn't stay in there for too long. Luckily, Cinna convinced the prep team that he got me for today and let them prepare for tonight's dinner. I thank Cinna for that, he knew I didn't like people seeing me cry and in pain. So grabbing the rail, I hopped out of the shower and sat on the toilet frying myself before attaching me leg. A shock of electricity shot through as I hissed.

Cinna said everything was going to be alright after I told him what happen. But I couldn't get the old man's death out of my head. I was so lost in this moment of shock when Cinna snapped his finger at me. That I blink to hear my medallion playing the music box. I sighed to see myself in the mirror. To see I was in a white gown with a unique print with a delicate fuchsia, purple or turquoise design. Some beaded straps and low cut back, White sandals and the medallion in place while my hair was simply curls.

Cinna comes behind and places a silver shawl around my shoulder. "Like it?"

"Love it," I murmured. "It expresses me."

"Let's see how it looks with a smile," he said kindly. A reminder that any moment the paparazzi would be out. However how can I be happy if Gale broke our promise? Anyway, I managed to put on a small smile. "There we go."

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

It seems Haymitch hasn't told Effie what was happening when we assembled for dinner. It was a good thing, because I already had enough of a headache already. And her evening schedule was already fuel to the migraine. She saw this and tossed it aside.

"And then, thank goodness, we can all get on that train and get out of here." She said.

"Is something wrong, Effie?" Cinna asked.

"I don't like the way we've been treated. Being stuffed into a truck and barred from the platform. And then, about an hour ago, I decided to look around the Justice Building. I'm something of an expert in architectural design, you know." She pointed out.

"oh, yes, I've heard that,' Portia said.

As Effie talked with Portia in how the Peacemaker showed up and order to back inside. But most importantly pointing a gun at her! God, this district was a complete jail here. I told her that was awful and tell her maybe we should ditch the dinner party. I hoped she would say yes, but knowing Effie she said she'll manage and that gale and I couldn't missed the party of our honor. I groaned mentally for all I want to do was go to bed. We got into Effie's formation from prep team to victor as Gale looked at me concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling so good." I muttered.

Gale nodded wrapping an arm around my waist. I flinched pulling back some, for I wasn't in the mood for his closeness. Gale sighed and took my hand.

"I really do care about you Sio," Gale said. I flinched when he uses my nickname. The one that Rue gave me. He noticed this and pecked my head.

"Want talk about it tonight?" he asked.

". . . yeah, we need to talk." I said.

"Okay," he whispered as the light hits us, and I put on my most good poker faces of a smile. Though deep down; I was empty.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Back on the train I laid in my bed after putting on my nightgown and removing my leg. A small knock was heard and I let Gale in. He was also in his pajamas and took a seat on the bed. The room was engrossed in silences before Gale took a deep breath.

"The reason, I've been holding back is because I felt you had enough pressure on you. If I told you what happen during the conversation between me and Snow, you might have snapped. Now I see it was the other way around." He said looking at me. "I'm sorry Siobhan; I just wanted to protect you."

"Gale," I sighed. "We promised back on the train, that we are in this together. To protect our love ones. But I need to know, do you actually care for me or are you using me? I'm not some toy Gale. I'm a human disable being. I may be physically weak doesn't stop me mentally. You think you had it worst. You don't have blood on your hands, Gale. You don't know what it was like for me when we were separated during the games. What it felt to have your hands coated in blood and feeling pain each second. And during the night I prayed you were safe, hoping not to see your name up in the sky. I care about you so much that I almost died during the explosion . . . when I saw you injured. Damn it, Gale, I was afraid to live without you."

"Siobhan," Gale sighed taking my hand as I cried. Soon was in his arms as he rocked us side to side.

"I . . . love you Gale." I whispered. "But, how can I love you if you keep turning back."

"I know and I'll make it up, I promised." Gale said as he laid us done on the bed. My head resting on his chest while he rubbed small circles on my back, "we'll do this together."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy this. But I feel like nobody is interested in this story anymore? Is it because it's the beginning and not the action of the quarter quells? I will continue this story if there are five more reviews. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer**


	6. Chapter 6: Would you marry me?

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 6: Would you marry me?**_

Gale's POV

It was all the same for the rest of the tour. Waking up, getting dress, ride through cheering forced crowds. Listening to the same god damn speech of our honor. Siobhan giving '_thank you'_ speeches while I wrapped my arm around her for show. Changed into formal wear and go to ceremonial dinners again. The only thing cool about this cursed tour was seeing the other districts. As we got a chance to see the beaches, larger forest, factories wheat fields, refineries, and farms. The only time that got me and Siobhan going was District ten and four. For at District ten, we got to ride horses. And to watch Siobhan riding a horse . . . okay this will sound sappy. But she looked beautiful. I didn't know she was that good with horses. When I confronted her about this, she just shrugged. But when walking on the beaches in District four, what Cinna made her wear got me . . . . Hot and bothered. I can't believe her stylist made her wear some garment called a bikini. She was practically in her underwear!

Anyway, minus the beach day of fun and kicking ass in a game of splash. The business was still at hand with keeping the romantic appeal between me and Siobhan. Though romantic we are to the public, being linked together in any connection. Even though we were mature, I suspected some people expected delirious sappy couple. So we give them a show, we kiss; we dance (without trying to step on Siobhan good foot) and for the heck, try to sneak out to be alone. While on the train, we were quiet and comfortable. However, my nightmares keep getting the best of me.

When at District one, two, three, and eleven; trigger horrid memories. To watch over and over the people I killed that I couldn't stand it. While going outside to hear the people shouting weary cries of my name. Being forced or glad to see an underdog like me. Other times I could sense vengeful cries than cheers when at the career district. I was practically tossed about while Siobhan was treated like some war hero. Guess killing Six and Seven with ease caught two's attentions along with the Career female cult. But still, to see these tribute family glares or cry sorrow at me, make the guilt even worst. That I couldn't dare close my eyes, unless whiplashing the game again.

After waking up from one nightmare knocking myself off the bed with a thud, had Siobhan barging in the room worry. Sometimes I wonder if she ever sleeps or if she's that light of a sleeper? Either way, she was the only person at the moment to calm me down instead of falling into some sort of a depression. She would sigh, remove her prophetic leg, and sleep with me, just cuddling and holding each other. It soon became a habit, which we practically sleep in the same bedroom. She was my life line now to help me ease this guilt. No alcohol or drugs that Haymitch or Effie give, only Siobhan and her soothing presence can soothed me.

When we reached the Capitol, desperate wasn't the right word. With our endless appearances towards these barbaric adoring fans. Though there were no signs of danger and uprising in these parts. For every single spoiled brat get to live in prosperity, in their innocent little word their parents make for them. Never to commit a crime; unless defying the Capitol and be turned into an Avox. There was no liberty in putting effort in the relationship between Siobhan and I. Just holding hands or tucking a loose strand of her hair makes the crowd swoons. If I didn't love Siobhan, our fate would have been convincing in minor hope. An act the President Snow would play and how he looked at the chest board the first day of the tour, he had the upper hand.

When in our old quarters, that of the penthouse at the Training Center, Siobhan seemed lost in thought as she gazed at some magazine on the table. I picked up the magazine to read it was some commercial advertisement for weddings. Looking at Siobhan who turned her face ashamed for whatever she was thinking.

"What wrong?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"It's nothing," she said. "Just a stupid . . . irrational idea!"

"C'mon, it can be that stupid." I said rubbing her arm. "I planned on destroying the supplies and gotten blown up."

"This is different." Siobhan grumbled standing up and walking towards the window. Everyone stared at her concern for when she withhold ideas and batters herself on saying it or not. It wasn't a hundred percent full proof.

"Sio, how bad is it?" I asked walking up to her.

"You'll hate me if I say it." She muttered hugging herself.

I wrapped my arms around her giving a reassuring hug. "It can be that bad."

She sighs, a heavy '_I'm going to regret this'_ sigh.' "I was thinking, that to make the audiences and President Snow happy . . . we make public marriage proposal?"

I paused, shock to hear this. Marriage. Siobhan Underwood the one of the most independent, clever, wisest girl of District Twelve: would consider tying the knot so soon. I knew someday we would have to get married and if it weren't for the Capitol. Although, if we were back to our normal lives, if we were never reaped. My heart may have burst with joy and pride to marry Siobhan. Including that getting married after the reaping age was common. Since the mines and Starvation would affect many civilians in district 12... But this was different between life or death. I don't want Siobhan to force herself into doing things she doesn't feel comfortable with. I would wait whenever if she still wants me, to marry her. However, to see her not looking me in the eye shows that she nervous. Afraid of my reaction, I do tend to get a bit temper at times.

So I did one thing I could do. I lifted her chin and kissed her agreeing to the idea. Siobhan sighed, impossible to tell if it was relief or disappointment, as she held her poker face. She just pecks me on the cheek and hides in her room for most of the day. Haymitch advised me to leave her alone.

"I thought she would want it." I said.

"Not like this," Haymitch said. "She would want it to be you to propose to her by your decision."

"And how would you know this?" I asked lifting a brow.

Haymitch just shrugged taking a gulp of his brandy. I groaned, going into my room to rest. Trying to think of some good speech to say in front of the cameras for tomorrow's interview.

That night on the same stage at the Training Center, we answered annoying question. Answer by yours truly Caesar Flickerman in his blue self. When he asked us about a better future, I got on one knee taking Siobhan hand, poured much of my heart out and asked her to marry me. Though this was her idea, the way her eyes tear up with joy and love. That she choked on a yes, jumping on me with a squeal of a yes's. For some reason, I felt like my heart exploded, to know that Siobhan Underwood has accepted me. To be my wife!

Caesar was ecstatic trying to not cry while the Audiences were hysterical, if not shocking discovery around Panem.

President Snow makes surprised visit to congratulated us. He gives Siobhan a hug afterwards kisses her hand, saying she would make a find bride indeed. Just saying that, made my fiancé blushed beet red. Since he planted a disgusting kiss on her cheek, murmuring something in her ear. Then he grasped my hand and gave me a rough slap on the back while we shake hands. I could smell that sick scent of blood and roses. He smiled at me, as his hand gave a firm hand shake. I sustain to ask him verbally.

_Is this damn good enough to make it? Does this bloody hell, pleases you to stay alive in your sick game? Siobhan and I to get married?_

The bastard answered was the opposite. The dictator who I fold cards with, shook his head and stared at Siobhan who was being interview. I saw my hope ended, right before my eyes. I was going to lose everything in this destruction of not pleasing Snow.

For my excitant maybe the down fall to everyone I hold dear.

All because I was being me!

'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but I had to stop here. Yeah, I know, I'm evil. **_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_

_**Silent wolf Singer**_


	7. Chapter 7: Who to Hate?

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_I am totally and utterly, if not completely sorry for those who had to wait so long. It wasn't writer's block, but my sister who's at college wanted to borrow my book! She was completely lazy in buying herself 'Catching Fire' and gave me the 'loving sister' quote when asking it. Yeah, so to make it up to you, let's begin._

_**Chapter 7: Who to hate?**_

Siobhan POV

From the corner of my eye, I could see Gale face go pale while President Snow back away from him. It didn't work, the engagement didn't work! I felt guilt consumed me from this idea in saving gales life, a chance to live along with his family. But now, punishment is on the way.By the way Gale looked; he was coming up with a plan, something that could save him and those who President Snow listed on termination. Those who defy President Snow end up dead, Victors of the Hunger Games could be easily manipulated, if the tyrant knew how to play his Cards right. Like what he did with Haymitch and with me.

"What do you think about us throwing them a wedding right here in the Capitol?" President Snow announced which Caesar Flickerman asked about the date.

"Oh, before we set the date, we better clear it out with Siobhan's Uncle," the President said. The Audience laughed to his joke while I hugged Gale, pretending to be excited while holding a shock face, like I forgot Uncle Mark. "Maybe if the whole country puts its mind to it, we can get you married before the Seventy-six Game."

That would be in a year.

''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The banquet was being held at President Snows Mansion. And may I say it was Magnificent in architecture that flow with the night sky. Though what supposed to be a dining room was replaced to look like some club, as the tables were replaced with couches and miniature tables, while open spaces for the dance floor. Though the main entertainment was the food, where everybody eat and drink to their hearts desire. Rare delicacies, things you would dream or read of from bread, meats, and Cheese. The lost appetite I had the past month had return that my mouth watered to devour this grand feast.

"I'm starving," I told Gale.

Gale chuckled shaking his head of this comment. Since, he told me that President Snow wasn't pleased with us, in the Limo that drove us to the mansion. I was glad my fiancé was keeping his promise about not holding any secretes, but I still wonder what goes on in his head sometimes. Anyway, I grabbed his hand and literally dragged him to the side tables.

"Glad to know you're hungry." Gale said, kissing my cheek before handing me a plate.

By the choices I see, I wanted to try all of them. However that would be impossible, unless having a bottomless pit for a stomach. I decided to go with the popular dishes, going for the sample of soups of French onion. The taste was sweet, unlike Greasy Sae version, where you get a lot more onion and wild meat than Beef broth, with bread and cheese on top. The thought of Greasy Sae made me scowled, what was I thinking? To enjoy this food while everyone at home was starving! Sometime I hated myself. I can do so much and yet it comes so little in helping District Twelve.

Throughout the event, I met new faces, except I didn't care unless it was important. Although, Gales Mockingjay Pin was becoming the new fashion statement. For nearly everyone was wearing the new golden bird accessories, including young woman wearing my previous Token. Caesar said, young woman wanted to protect themselves, but who would ever think ground up chili peppers be considering a safety device. I was surprised that the Gamemaker didn't confiscate the dust pendent before the game. The Game was such a huge hit here, those chili peppers and mockingbirds were the symbol. Hell, I even saw a portrait of me as some sort of nymph, covered in nature while cover in red dust. I fear what that red dust was supposed to represent, but from all the Propaganda that's been spreading like fire. President Snow must be having a field day.

As Gale and I headed towards the entrée table my three stooges appeared. Flavius hugged me lost in a drunken state that the rest of them consumed in alcohol and the ecstasy in this banquet.

"Why aren't you eating?" Octavia asked Gale and I.

"We have been," Gale informed. "Though, I'm completely stuffed."

They all laughed while I nibble on a piece of chicken. It's impossible to laugh like that, like it was the hilarious thing they heard in their entire life. I would never understand these people.

"No one lets that stop them!" Flavius cooed. They lead us to a table opposite from the room where tiny wine glasses with clear tonic sat. "Drink this!"

I picked up the glass examining it afterwards taking a swift. It smelled was neutral, so I dipped my finger inside and tasted it. I spat the horrid taste knowing what it was. "This make you puke!"

My prep team laughed hysterically. "Of course, so you can keep eating," Octavia said. "I've been in there twice already. Everyone does it, or else how would you have any fun at a feast?"

I was appalled, to stare at these people like they weren't human. Gale glared at the disgusting tonic with pension that he grabbed my hand roughly. "C'mon, Siobhan, let's dance."

By a quick spin around Venia we danced to the danced floor away from the team, the table and everybody else. Back home we knew a few dances, folk dances to be precise that require a fiddler and maybe flute if not a great deal of space. However, with another Effie boot camp, we learned the Capitol popular dances. Gales pulls me into his arms as we dance in circles, with a small box steps time to time. It was very difficult for me to dance do to the artificial leg not having the joints to bend. Gale seemed to notice this that he practically lifted me up so I was on his feet as he did the main dancing. Lucky that Effie didn't see this, along with the long gown I wore and flats too. Otherwise we would probably be heading to the hospital if I wore those godforsaken heals.

"How can you go along, thinking they're not so bad?" Gale asked me.

I sighed, considering the condition of the underdog district were feeling. Imagining the starving children who wait in the kitchen to find food to eat, but there is nothing. Uncle Mark would make some meal for the children when coming to our shop, small sandwiches or chewy mix. But now that we are rich, he can send his clients with meals and my employ coworkers earn a decent living of payment. Only that was district 12, what about 11 with Rue's siblings, or ten, or nine and sevens.

Gale also feeds his entire family, including the Everdeens. For a many times he would go hunting with Katniss to give help his cousin with Game. Katniss and Prim were still family, that Gale offered to give them money or groceries. However, Katniss refused the offer yelling at him saying she won't take _blood money._ Gale was struck in her reaction towards the victor's salary, but he didn't want to lose his relationship with Katniss, so he would go hunting with her. I on the other hand, informed Katniss that a job opening is still offered to which she appreciated. Except, do to legal age requirement she had to be eighteen.

"Gale, even though they brought us here for their entertainment of brutal combat," I started to say. "It's not their fault. They were born and raised like this. If I had to point fingers I would. . ." As my eyes linger at President Snow who was having a conversation with a few Gamemakers.

"Still," Gale growled as he spins, "I can't stand it anymore. Not after all the work we have done for them."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. Our attempt to subdue things with the districts might have work. But it wasn't enough for the tyrant who had full utter power. Looking around I noticed that the Camera crew got sidetracked with the food while the guests were either drunk or busy to notice us. Gale sighed, muttering an apology for blowing our cover for the location wasn't a good place for politics.

"When we get home, we'll have a debate later?" I told him.

After that, Portia joins in accompany by another man who I met earlier. She introduced us to Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker. The man asked Gale if he would cut in for a dance. Gale was hesitant before I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, assuring that everything would be alright for just one dance. The look Gale gave the Head Gamemaker was a complete warning not to give any ideas. I swatted my fiancés shoulder, and then kindly accepted Plutarch's hand. We had a decent conversation, talking about the party, entertainment and food, if not having a laugh here or there.

"I hope you know that I was the one who fell into the punch bowl." Plutarch mumbled humbly.

I tried to hold back a snicker from that memory. Gale didn't mean to fire at him, his attention was at the apple from that pig.

"Yes, and you'll be pleased to know I've never recovered," he said. "But, I absolutely enjoyed your session. Very creative in the Camouflage station! Along with accurate eye conation: with the blowgun and getting the target lethally."

I blushed though it wasn't for his compliment but to sustained anger to the approval diseasing form. Mentally screaming how twenty-two children are dead from the barbaric game that of which he help in creating. So I can only say was, "I'm flattered... Head Gamemaker now, it must be an honor?"

"Between you and me, there weren't many takers for the job." He murmured. "So much responsibility as to how the Games turn out."

_Oh, you mean not want to become dead, _I thought. It surly was written on his face that he knew about Seneca Crane, how the guy changed the rules. Oh, I know this information thanks to Gale. Though, I wonder what happen to him. From what I can assume in knowing President Snow had to me ironic.

"Are you planning the Quarter Quells?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, they've been in the works for years, of course. Arenas aren't built in one day. But the, shall we say flavor of the Games is being determined now. Believe it or not, I've got a strategy meeting tonight." As he said this he pulled back to reveal a golden pocket watch. When he flipped the lid to check the time and scowled. "I'll have to be going soon. It's starts at midnight."

"Dead time, isn't that late?" I asked as I stared at his watch amazed by the excady to it. Until his thumb grazed over the crystal panel of the timer to revealed an image for a slight moment. It was a mockingjay. Not like Gale's pin on his coat, but the medallion I wore with the compass background. Although, it disappeared once he closed it.

"Interesting," I said.

"Oh, it's very interesting indeed. It's one of a kind," He said. "If anyone asks about me, say I gone to bed. The meeting was supposed to be a secret. But I thought it'd be safe to tell you."

"Your secret is safe with me," I said while making my hand zip my lips like a zipper.

He chuckled as we shook hands; he gives a small bow, that of a Capitol gesture. "Well, I'll see you next summer at the Games, Siobhan. Best wishes for your engagement and good luck with your uncle."

"I don't think that's necessary." I said.

When Plutarch left, I wonder around the dance hall in search for Gale while being congratulated. Though I wasn't paying attention in the topic of the congrats were for my mind was stuck on the conversation with the New Head Gamemaker. About the discussion of the Quarter Quells down to his one-of-a-kind watch. Something was strange, since when it came to the mockingjay it would be design to Gales token, not Cinna's gift. For my token was the chili pepper vial necklace, used for woman's self-defenses. A theory was he was a huge fan and didn't want people to steal his idea on an accessory, of the disappearing Mockingjay. That was the money-ball guess for it must have been expensive.

I found Gale by the dessert table deciding on what treat he should get. If Peeta were here he would be admiring the elaborate decorations on the cakes. Being a baker's son and all.

"We have a train at one, at least that's what Effie said." Gale said.

"That late," I replied. Taking a chocolate strawberry and nibbled on it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gale's POV 

I groaned watching how Siobhan ate her strawberry, sucking the chocolate off the fruit. How her lips moved and tongue wrapping around it. It didn't affecting me when we were little eating sweets after trading in the hops. But now, us being older and her matured; it was just plain torture. Maybe it was a good idea that we are finally engage, I don't know how long I would last?

"Time to say thank you and farewell!" Effie sang.

There were moment's I despised her compulsive punctuality. I don't know how Haymitch survived the past few years with this woman? Better yet, he only had to meet her during the pre-games. Now that Siobhan and I are victors, I betting he's going to retire and drink his damn life away. Anyway, we fetched Cinna and Portia, saying our byes and see-yea's to the _important _guest, and left the building.

"Shouldn't we thank President Snow?" Portia asked. "It was very kind of him in hosting the party at his house."

"Oh. He's not a big one for parties. Too busy," Effie said. "I've already arranged for the necessary note and gifts to be sent to him tomorrow. There you are!"

As she skipped towards one of the Capitol attendants, to find the missing people in our party. And loud and behold, a drunk Haymitch. I sighed, wrapping my arm around Siobhan as we headed towards the streets where a car waited to escort us to the train station. Once back on the train everybody departed to their room while Siobhan and I went to the lounge to relax for a bit. She removed her shoes when Effie started her usual rants.

"There's the Harvest Festival in District Twelve to think about it. So I suggested we drink our tea and head straight to bed."

"Here, here," Siobhan yawned.

''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next morning, I had woken up early in the morning. Siobhan head rested on my chest while she slightly snored. How did she get in here? I was about to adjust myself when she yawned.

"No nightmares?" she asked.

I stared at her confused, Nightmares? Then I think about it, was starting to have a nightmare when I heard some melody that soothed me down to a good dream. Looking around the room, I spotted Siobhan Medallion on the nightstand showing a picture of her uncle. I sighed and hugged her closer to me, savoring how soft her skin was.

"Good dream and you?" I asked.

She was hesitant then sighed. "It was okay, couldn't remember it though."

She leaned up and gave a stretch that was when I noticed that her eyes were slightly puffy. She cried in her sleep but knowing I slept well, she must have a pleasant dream at least. She crawled to the foot of the bed, that I saw the seal cap on her left knee. Siobhan grabbed her prosthetic leg and put it on. A hiss was heard as her spine shudder to whatever just happens when the leg was connected.

"Better get ready," she said, coming back to kiss me. God, this woman was going to be the death of me. Oh crap, we're almost home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''

When we got back to District twelve, we were supposed to have dinner at Mayors Undersees house while a victory rally tomorrow during the Harvest Festival. We always celebrated the Harvest Festival after each victory tour, though it's usually at home with friends and family. But since the Capitol is paying for it, everyone could finally get something to eat.

So like any victory tour, same old smiling, hand waving till getting into the car for it started to snow. Once we got to the Undersees house Madge came up to Siobhan and lead her to her room. It was sort of weird how close those girls were. Sure they were cousins, but it wasn't until the Hunger Games did they actually had quality time together. I don't know if I should be pissed off about it or not? But hey, she gave me the mockingjay pin. I sighed, I've been spending to long locked up in buildings . . . I need to hunt. I walked around the Undersees house then chuckled to realize how related Madge and Siobhan were related: Undersees . . . Underwood.

I walked into Mayor Undersees studies to find it empty but the television was still on. Not wanting to waste power I headed up to turn it off when the scene changed. "UPDATE ON DISTRICT 8" flashed out. The announcer came on Warning about the condition of a Level 3 alert; that additional forces were being called. The camera moved away from the reporter to the main square of District 8. There were still banners from my victory tour from last week. However none of the citizens are pleased as people screamed, hiding their faces in rags while pulling off a riot. While the Peacekeepers authorities were shooting about, not caring that they are killing at random.

My blood boiled.

So this was the damn Uprising Snow was talking about!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading**

**Silent wolf singer**


	8. Chapter 8: Got an Idea

_**Phoenix Rise**_

**Chapter 8: Got an idea**

Gale's POV

So Sunday I went into the woods down a trail when I saw three broken twigs on the ground. This way to our usual meeting place by the lake where the abandon stone house was. Sometimes I wonder if Katniss was one step ahead of me or not? When I got there, Katniss sat their waiting in the lone one room building as the heart was lit already. I dropped the dead turkey and bow down handing it to her. Hunting was a good distraction for me sometime. Then I handed her a leather bag full with gifts. She mentally doesn't want them, but thanks to the weather what choice does she f-in had!

I look her in the eyes and noticed how amused she was. Oh great, now she's going to taunt me about the engagement just as I picked on her with Peeta. Just bloody damn perfect! But that wasn't the words that came out of her mouth.

"I bet President Snow personally threaten to have you killed," She said.

I raised a brow slightly, like I already know that! But wait, how does she know this? Katniss was technically blunt when it comes to politics and romances. Hell, she still doesn't know that Peeta been in love with her since Kindergarten! "You think?"

"I'm guessing that both our families are endangering," She said.

I sighed walking to the fire and tossed her some old leather gloves I had. Then I bend down to the hearth warming my hands, "Unless what?"

"Unless nothing, now," Katniss just said. I snorted she truly need to work on her explanation.

"Well, thanks for the heads-up." I spat. "So let me guess Peeta saw it?"

"He noticed the scowl you had during the victory tour and curious in why they cut District Eleven." Katniss said as she headed out the house grabbing the stuff. I growled how can she be so damn stubborn? I'm in deep water and she acts like this is nothing. Does she know not just mine or her family was at risked; but also Siobhan and Mark? She turned around and smiled, "I do have a plan, you know."

"Yeah, I bet it's a stunner," I sarcastically replied. "Let's have it."

Katniss knew about everything from the Hunger Games down to Haymitch warning me about the Capitol. Though before she could tell me her idea, she wanted to what happen during the victory tour. I told her everything from Snows Visit, the incident to in District 11, the engagement to please the crowd and finally the bastard's disapproval. I was so furious that I fully understand how Siobhan feels. Katniss remained quiet, fiddle with whatever she can get her hands on till I was out. I paused for a breather when I told her what happen at the Mayors house.

"Let's skip ahead to this plan of yours," I said.

Katniss took a deep breath. "We run away."

"What?" I asked. This actually caught me off guard.

"We take the woods and make a run for it," She continued. I just stared at her seeing if this was true. That my cousin Katniss truly wanted to run away into the woods? She growled in agitation, great another argument to come. "You said yourself you thought that we could do it! That morning of the Reaping."

'''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''

Siobhan POV

"Morning Ladies," I said as I enter 'Semper fi'.

"Morning Siobhan," The girls called out. I could see a few of my classmates give me the eyes as they looked down to gaze at the absent ring on my finger. I snorted and lifted up my hand to show them a snare that was manipulated into a ring. They chuckled knowing that Gale wasn't the fancy type and prefer to make things simple.

I remember how I gotten this small token of this upcoming wedding. It was just a while back when the paparazzi finally left after the victory tour. Gale wanted to have some alone time this morning to day and said he was going hunting with Katniss. I told him to be careful; before he left he kissed me and placed the Snare on my finger. What he said was quite interesting, 'I finally caught you little rabbit.'

"Alright get back to work," I order out.

The gang nodded as they served the early costumers or in the back room to make tea and remedies. It was a serious tasked with the orders we get from the Capitol. Of course, those rich greedy idiots won't get the special quality that Caesar had, no they will get the regular stuff that is easy for my friends could make. I was sort of glad that I went into business . . . it help my classmates from school to do some something and make a living than starving or going into the mines. Since most of their boyfriends are working there with little payment and some are engaged and need to save money. I probably give the best salary than any store in District 12. Instead of four dollar or seven dollars, I give ten dollars an hour and when the Holidays come, the income raises. Do to winter coming and rumor of a new Head Peacekeeper.

I scowled at that, from what I hear, he is stricter than any soldier or jerk combine. Mark said his name was Romulus Thread. I suspected President Snow chose him personally, unlike Cray who was better man . . . scratch that better peacekeeper but man was low for him. He practically bribed girl of young age to sleep with him for money. Like Uncle Mark Said, 'men are pigs.'

I went behind the cashier counting todays profit and exploding what the tip jar contains to make equal share. When the doorbell rang as Peeta came in with a box of sweets. The girls stop working and pile on top of him to collect their snacks on sugary treats. Yeah, you can say I spoil my coworkers but it's not as bad as the children I spoil after school. Coming with tons of candy from the small candy store down the street. I make sure I had some fun with everyone doing what I can to provide for those in need.

"Hey Siobhan," Peeta said walking up to the cash register to hand me a chocolate cupcake.

"Hey Peeta," I replied taking a bite. Peeta and I are good friends since we were little. I used to baby sit him a few times when he was sick and tutor him on his algebra classes. And when I open my store he offered to make a deal with the bakery, sending food for the tea shop. Although the sweet goodies were half price compare to the actual bakery, I was trying to be cheap towards the clients. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said then eyes my ring finger. "Not much of a ring."

"Funny, I get it," I snorted. "It's the thought that counts."

Peeta chuckled to that, "So anything new on your victory tour."

I could tell he suspected some issues during the victory tour that was broadcast. Ever since he became friends with Katniss, he knows what victors family knows. Although, I still wonder when this boy would grow some balls and confess to Katniss of his Damn feelings. For Pete's sake, he had a crush on the huntress since kindergarten. I was about to retort when an I saw a crowd coming towards the towns square. The girls saw this and stiffen for many of the towns girls knew what this meant as did I. It was rare and uncommon for our generation, but there would be slips up or charges of a criminal crime that consisting the death of another man or abuse to a human being.

"Not again," I whispered.

"You don't have to," Peeta said, his face suddenly hard.

"Leevy, close the shop and get me the supplies!" I demanded.

"Yes Siobhan," Leevy said as she went to the back of the shop to fetch the supplies. I told the others that the store is close and to return home this instant. They obliged while those from the Seams seemed confused but followed ordered.

When Peeta and I reached the square, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I shoved through the crowd hearing the sound of a whistle, impact on flesh, and a large gasp. The people saw me as they tried to stop me but they couldn't, Mark and I were the towns apothecary healers compare to the expensive Panem cross foundation that mother used to work for at the poor excuse of a hospital. So I can only be the paramedic for this district if the laceration from the slithering instrument hasn't damage the spinal cord. The panic everywhere had me shoving that I didn't care anymore on who the person is. My healer instinct wanted to get to the person and stop this barbaric punishment while my tribute instincts tell me to turn back.

The whip lashing out, echo's in my ear adrenaline pulsing through as I panted through the restraint from the crowd as they told me goes home. But I can't, I want to help, it's my duty as a healer to heal those who are wounded. When I broke through the barricade of human flesh reaching the old square to see Katniss held by Purina a female Peacekeeper as she tried to get free! Looking to my left to see the commotion of this trouble and gasped as my world shattered, making my body tremble.

Gale!

Gale was retraining to a wooden post a turkey above his head almost like a crucifixion. As the damage the whip created lacerated his back to shred. I felt lost confused as I stared at my fiancée slump unconscious on his knees while being hand by the rope. I cried softly as the man who was the new head peacekeeper held a whip up high.

"Stop!" I exclaimed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Yeah, so Gale got whip. I couldn't decide if Katniss should be and it doesn't make sense if Peeta got whipped or Mark. So it had to be Gale. **_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**Silent wolf singer**_


	9. Chapter 9: Whip

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_Hey, I'm curious if anyone is reading my story? So please leave a review?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games. I only own is Siobhan and Mark at the moment._

_**Chapter 9: Whip**_

Siobhan's POV

"Stop!" I exclaimed and sprint forward. I won't let it happen again, not with somebody I care so much. Not what happen with Rue! Not again! I jumped in front of Gale the moment the man arm went down, forgetting the pain and regulating my breathing as the leather weapon lash out and coil its self around my hand. I gritted my teeth taking in the sharp force collided into my left wrist.

The pain was terrible but not like comparing it to an axe in the leg or bite from a mutt. Taking a deep breath while cuddling my arm into my stomach retracting the abusive contraption as I felt my muscles started to swell, but no blood for the coat I wore absorbed the force to restrain the slicing of the skin. But it didn't mean that a red mark or bruising would mare my skin. I took a deep breath ignoring the pool against me feet as I glared at the monster before me. Ignoring the tremble of stress my body tried to recover from since the Game.

"You're killing him!" I barked close to a shriek. "You're killing him!"

Head Peacekeeper Thread was nothing I ever seen before. It was like staring into your worst nightmare or in this case Death. He was crude, tall and muscular for his age. As he had military shaved head, impossible to see the gray hear to his baldness. But his eyes send shivers down my spine close to yielding in desperation. It was like looking into deep apathy black eyes, for it held no soul than that of a certain serpent. He lifted his arm pulling on his whip but I held on tight to it causing me to collapse to the ground and being dragged.

"Let go woman!" he order.

"No!" I screamed. Everyone gasped to my defiance for this would be a first to the Head Peacekeeper.

Thread growled yanking the whip with such force I was swimming in blood. Gale's blood. Biting back a painful sob, I mustered all my strength and pulled back making the man stagger a bit. This was suicidal to which I knew I was going to be flogged, but I'm doing it for a reason. I was not going to let my fiancé get killed over some stupid turkey!

I gritted my teeth as the leather snake coiled tighter to my arm cutting off circulation. With no choice, I let go falling backwards into the blood. I stood up quick and created a shield blocking Gale from this monster. If I had a blowgun he would already be dead! Thread raised his powerful arm, his site set on me when a merical happen.

"Hold it!" Bark Haymitch as he appeared and tripped over a peacekeeper on the ground. By the boyish red hair, I could tell it was no other than Darius. Analyzing his condition to find a nasty bruised bump on his forehead, and still breathing! I'm assuming he tried to stop this only to be knocked out. Haymitch roughly stood up ignoring the dead weight and grabbed me roughly on the swelled wrist and got Katniss out of Purina arms. I could see a cut on her cheek near her eyes for she tried to stop it as well. Haymitch then yanked the sleeve of the jacket to expose a red whip on my forearm.

"Oh, excellent," As he twisted my wrist. "She's got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses. What am I supposed to tell her stylist?"

I see recognition in Threads eyes that he cursed. It was a good thing I wore makeup and style my hair time to time to cover the lack of sleep and look professional for business. But people can forget when lost in their moment, but I hated this moment of being sidetracked on torcher. I shoved Haymitch off me and went to Gale pulling the knife out of the turkey's neck and cutter down the ropes helping him down. I check for a pulse and felt it, with a sigh of relief I glared at Thread.

"She interpreted the punishment of a confessed criminal!" Thread explains with authority and his accent proved he was from the Capitol.

"I don't care if she blew up the blasted Justice Building!" Haymitch bellowed.

"Haymitch, they flogged Gale!" I cried.

Haymitch turned red as if smoke was coming out of his ears. "Look at his back! You think the Camera won't notice that in a week?" he snarled.

"That's not my problem." Thread cold voice said with a hint of doubt.

"No? Well, it's about to be, my friend. The first call I make when I get home is to the Capitol," Haymitch said. "Find out who authorized you to mess up victor's physical condition!"

"They were pouching. What business is it of hers, anyway?" Thread growled.

"He's the 74th Victor you bastard!" Peeta announced as he got Katniss and held her gently as she tried to remain calm. "And he's her fiancé. So if you want to get to him, expect to go through both of us."

For the first time ever I could see the people who can make a stand for this District. To see Peeta a speaker like me which was temporary followed by Haymitch support, Gale's rebellious attitude and Katniss morals. We are the only strong ones here. Though the consequences are repercussion, but whom the hell cares. Only that Gale needs medical help NOW! Thread looked back at his squad who by coincidence in blessing were friends of the Hob.

Purina a client of Greasy Sae's steps forward, "I believe, for a first offence, the required number of lashes has been dispensed, sir. Unless your sentence is death, which we would carry out by firing squad."

"Is that standard protocol here?" The Head Peacekeeper asked.

"Yes, sir," Purina said followed by several nods from the others.

"Very well. Get your fiancée out of here, then, victor. And if he comes to, remind him victor or not, that the next time he or his cousin poaches off the Capitol land, I'll assemble a firing squad personally." The Head Peacekeeper warned while crackling his whip, splattering blood. Afterwards coils it neatly then walked off.

I scowled at his watching his troops followed him awkwardly in formation behind the bastard. Though Purina and another dragged Darius back to knows where; probably the expensive hospital. Purina looked at me and I mouthed 'thanks' to her. She doesn't respond but gave a confirm nod.

"Gale." Katniss cried as she fumbles with the knot on his wrist.

"Better get him to your house," Haymitch said.

A homemade stretch was brought in by one of the clothes stores. When we put Gale down on the board. A handful of people help carry him; that was Haymitch, Peeta and some of the miners. Leevy came by and handed me the supplies that were going to be needed. I grabbed her hand and told her, "I need you to fetch my Uncle and Mrs. Everdeen, also Vick; Hazelle would need help with the children."

"Of course, do you want me to fetch Hazelle?" she asked.

"No, I'll asked Katniss to get her." I said.

"Thanks." Katniss said as she grabbed Gale's jacket and ran towards the others.

"Get some snow on that," Haymitch order over his shoulder.

Katniss scooped up a handful of snow and placed it on her cheek. My hands were busy and I can feel the bruising swell in protest of the extra weight on my arm. But I ignored it, consentraining to get home. Without thinking I ran ignoring everyone's protest as I charged back to Victors Village. I stormed into my house to find it empty and went into the Kitchen clearing off the table and put a sterilized cloth while fetching other dried herbs and medical products that were saved longed ago. Afterwards put a kettle on the stove boiling water. When the door burst open I order the men to place Gale on the table.

Removing my coat and sweater, I grabbed a rag and soaked it into the hot water while instructing Peeta to make a second brew. Peeta nodded as Katniss step forward, the cut still swollen.

"Get more snow on it," I instructed her.

"Can you save him?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Haymitch said. "Used to be a lot of whipping before Cray. Your mother, Lilly, and Mark were one of the three we took them to. You're dealing with a professional."

I remember my first flogged patient when I was very young. Mark was tending him as did mom while I was an obedient little girl and help with her errands of fetching snow or fresh water and liten. But my family lived long in apothecary shop for over the years while corresponding in the tea business. For being a healer was in the Underwood blood.

Working on Gale I hear Haymitch helping Bristel and Thom to get home, they were once in my class and Gales friends. But that didn't matter as I cut gale out of his clothes and cleaned his back carefully. When doing this Hazelle arrived as she took a seat on a chair taking Gale's hand. I hardly acknowledge her for I was lost in a zone, focused on him.

Time was forgotten as I clean the wounds, organized shredded skin, and started stitching what can be saved to heal faster. Where the hell is Uncle Mark? I hissed under my breath as my vision became blurry to see straight. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed some ointment and apply the salve on his back. Asking Hazelle to help me, we wrapped the gauze around him to hide the horrifying scars that the whip left traces of. Once done with that, I grabbed some metal clips and fasten them to the end. A moan was heard, coming from Gale's lip. I flinched to hear that painful sound that I walked to the cabinet to fetch some painkillers. I debated on which to use; for there was Hydrocodonet I possessed was doctor prescription for me, the Morphing that Mark illegally had and the remedies that were created for this. Keeping to my healer side to save the morphing for the dying and grabbed the Hydrocodonet, taking the vicodin pill out.

Since Gale was slightly conscious, I popped the pill in my mouth along with a gulp of water and kissed him. He gasped at first, a moment of opportunity to slide the pill down his throat. He coughs roughly at first.

"What are you giving him?" Katniss demanded. I stared at her before going back to the counter to make an herbal potion to sedate him. "That won't be enough, I know how it feels. That will barely knock out the headache."

"What choice do I have, Katniss." I yelled. "I know how it felt to and here I am focusing on him than my damn arm. I can't waste medicine so easily. I'll combine some sleep syrup, but -"

"Just give him the medicine!" she screamed. "Give it to him! Who are you anyway, to decide how much pain he can stand?"

I grabbed her by the wrist and force her out of the kitchen and shoved her into the hallway where Peeta grabbed her. I growled and grabbed her cheek firmly so she can look me in the eye.

"I know pain, Katniss." I growled through gritted Teeth. "I've been punch, kicked, burned, stabbed, mauled, and whip as the next tribute. You think this is bad than a simple smack of leather. You don't know true pain unless you experience it little girl. I don't give a damn in what you think it is, but I'm being resourceful in healing him as the next healer. So if you don't cooperate, I'll order Peeta to take you home and band you out of my house until full recovery."

Gale began stirring from the argument as he tries to sit up. His movement causes the stitches to reopen as blood began to pool. I cursed, "Get her out and find Mark!"

Haymitch and Peeta obliged and carried Katniss away from the kitchen as she shouted obscenities at me. I sighed, taking a deep breath as a migraine started to form and my left arm hurting bad. But I ignored it and went back to work.

**.o0o.**

After a while, Mark and Mrs. Everdeen come in saying the blizzard had them delay. I didn't care anymore as Mrs. Everdeen took control on Gale and Uncle Mark treated my arm. He scowled at the red coil mark that went from the wrist down to the elbow. He flexes the wrist and I hissed from a thumbing while tracing his finger over the red trail. The mark left a heated radiation to it that it burn so bad that I was panting. Uncle Mark saw this and applies a snow kit while Haymitch came in filling everyone in.

"So it's starting again?" Mrs. Everdeen said. "Like before?"

"By the looks of it," he answered. "Who'd have thought we'd be sorry to see old Cray go?"

I understood what Mrs. Everdeen meant when things were starting again. Dad told me how the previous Head Peacekeeper was a brute who took pleasure in punishing people. Even though Cray was a man whore who bribed girls to his bed for money, he was a miracle to all on our illegal black-market. Suddenly the doorbell rang. From what my exhausted mind could register . . . Peacekeepers. I wasn't going to argue anymore as Uncle Mark went to answer the door. It wasn't a Peacekeeper, no, it was Madge. She held a small damp cardboard box and gave it to me.

"Use this for him," she said. I removed the lid to reveal some vials full of clear liquid. Taking one to read the note to discover they were Morphing prescribe for her mother. I knew that Mrs. Undersees had a medical condition that gave her severe migraine that she needed drugs to rest. But Morphing was expensive compare to simple aspirin. "They're my mothers. She said I could take them. Use them, please."

I put the box down and hugged her. "Thank you."

Madge hugged back, "we're family," with that said she ran off back into the storm.

"Crazy girl," Haymitch muttered as he went towards Mrs. Everdeen. Madge was an Angel as the vicodin started to wear off. He gritted his teeth and began to sweat. Mrs. Everdeen took the medicine and filled it into a syringe and injected it into the main vein. Instantly, he relaxes going back to sleep.

"Go rest, we got him here.' Mark said as he handed me the vicodin. I glared at the Capitol medicine, how it makes me delirious and full of nightmares when I sleep. Mark scowled and I sighed in defeat, popping the pill in my mouth. In a few minutes, I felt drowsy if not giddy as the pain in my arm started to feel numb. I swoon to which when I left the kitchen I collapsed into Peeta.

"What is that stuff?" Peeta asked.

"It's from the Capitol. We gave Gale Morphling," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"While Siobhan took her medication of Vicodin, it moderate severe pain." Mark Said. "Although, when she takes it. . .she gets a little tipsy."

"Oh," Peeta said as I started unconsciously twirled his hair and giggled.

"You look kinda cute," I murmured before everything went black.

**.o0o.**

After a nap and mild hallucination of giant bunnies I had woken up in my room. I sighed; guessing Peeta or Uncle Mark carried me to my room. I had a damn headache and decided to layback down clearing my mind. The door opens as the one person came in, Katniss. She held a tray and set it down on the nightstand.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No," I muttered.

"Hey, sorry about earlier . . ." Katniss started. "I didn't mean to . . . you know."

"Kat, I truly don't want to discuss about it."

"Right," Katniss sighed before she ate her stew and bread.

Katniss informed me what happen after I passed out from exhaustion and drugs. For once Mark and her mother finished tending Gale's wounds. Hazelle returned home while Vick returned back to the mines for he had work the next day. Though Peeta was a bit flustered after I collapsed on him saying he look kinda cute. I don't recall saying that, must be the adverse effect of the drugs. Sighing, I took my stew and started eating it.

I asked Katniss what happen to cause this term of events. Katniss explain that during the hunt and stayed at the Lake. She and Gale had a plan if the Capitol seeks revenge on him and his family. That they would run away to the forest, both Everdeen and Hawthorne, gale debated on letting Mark and I come but I knew it wasn't going to happen. I was a cripple with a highly advance artificial leg that could hold a tracker. Also, the district needs Mark and me as their local healer. Other apothecary shops were expensive in our depression here in District 12 that we charge a cheaper price or free. After they discuss their plan of running away, she was going to sell the wild Turkey to Cray at the Peacekeeper village. However, Cray wasn't there anymore for he was discharge yesterday for retirement after fulfilling twenty years of surface. Oh god, so they just confess of their action by accidently selling a Turkey to Thread. Katniss was going to be blamed for the Hunt but Gale stoop in saying the turkey wandered around the Seams. Said it got stuck in the fence and he stabbed it with a stick.

"And Darius?" I asked.

"Well, after I tried to stop Thread only to be held down. Darius came in on the twenty lashes, saying that was enough. And knowing Darius he didn't do officially like Purina, he grabbed him in the arm. In result got butted in the head with Threads whip." Katniss told.

I sighed, "Nothing good was going to come."

**.o0o.**

After having another snow coat on my arm and taking some herbal painkillers. I sat on a stool next to Gale in the kitchen. Watching him sleep while changing the rag to wipe away the fever he caught. I question myself sometime, in what would have happen if we didn't win together. Knowing by fate and hypothesis; I would had died from blood poisoning the day after the 'feast' or when Marvel came with a Spear. Those were my optional fate in death, even when I was part of the Career cult, I was still their prey. However, Gale refused in letting me die and suffer the consequences that tag along with saving me.

All in all, if Gale didn't volunteer for Rory . . . I would have been dead.

Could what President Snow said be right that Seneca Crane vision was irrational and broken the rules of tradition. Could the District be right to defy the Capitol as Gale did? Because, deep down, it was Gale and me being ourselves in order to survive. I wouldn't say '_madly in' _be the answer to this dilemma. But neither of us could live without the other in the game. And what Katniss said about running away wouldn't fix anything. Running away can only leave more people hurt and if they did, I would have to face the consequences. I don't know what President Snow would suggest for me if it happens. I either be executed or a toy for him. Haymitch told me about Finnick Odair, victor of the sixty-fifth hunger games. Him being used as a prostitute to make money for the government.

How many other Victors was Snow using for his game and what he would do with me? He can't kill me for I was the Capitol favorite. So that leaves me as an available toy or probably a single lady for profit: a mail order bride? Dad always said that you got to stop running and face your fears in order to survive. But what mom said to me 'if you want to make it out alive run for your life.' This was fight or flight, no third option and no victory for an optertunist.

I wasn't a hunter or a rebel.

I was a scavenger and valet; my duties are to my people in the art of healing.

I was trap.

I sighed and lean forward to kiss Gale on the forehead. He opens his eyes and looked at me in a daze. "Hey, Sio."

"Hey, Juvenile." I said.

"Thought you be gone now," he breathed.

"For better or for worst and in sickness or in health," I quoted the marriage line.

"Thanks," Gale said. He was able to smile a little before the Morphling took him back under.

''''''''''''''''''''_**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Got any better ideas?

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 10: Got any better ideas?**_

Siobhan POV

I yawned as I tended a subdue Gale. The morphing was wearing off, by the look on his face. I hear the front door open and Katniss came in. I gave her a warning look not to start another fight as I started unwrapping the bandages.

"Can't you give him another shot?" Katniss asked trying to be calmed.

"When he needs it; Mark wanted to try a Snow coat first to see…" I said feeling the heat practically radiating off his back. I held back a sob and lay a clean cloth on his raw skin. Afterwards I went outside to scoop up a large bowl of snow then put it carefully on the cloth. Gale's eyes fluttered open as he gave a gurgled groan. I sighed and petted his head. We were lucky to have snow otherwise during the warmer season would be a tassel of quick decay. Although, Uncle Mark makes his special Aloe for flogged patient in the spring to sooth the irritation of the burn. . .except it doesn't keep the flies away.

"Oh. That's wonderful. Why didn't you put this on him last night?" She asked.

I restrained myself from yelling at her by resting my arm into the snow. A sizzling sound could be heard as I flinch to the coldness on the skin. Even though the skin wasn't damage, my forearm was still on fire.

"I needed the wound to heal a bit," I explain.

". . . I'm sorry. About screaming at you yesterday," Katniss apologized.

I shrugged "Like I haven't heard worst. Emotions can overwhelm people over a love one."

"How can you remain so calm?" Katniss asked.

" . . . I don't know."

How can I be so calm?

**.o0o.**

Gale's POV

_Cato had Siobhan in a head lock, cutting off her circulation to breathe. She was thrashing and screaming trying to break free as her face turned red. She looked at me with pleading eyes begging for freedom as blood poor out rapidly from the gaping hole in her leg. I panic in fear, aiming my bow at Cato's head. The only place where he wasn't protected from the body armor!_

_Cato just laughed. "Shoot me and she goes down with me."_

_Damn it!_

_We've reached a damn stalemate! I can't shoot him without killing Siobhan too. But what choice do I have if the only valuable option was his head. I look at Siobhan seeing if she had an idea . . . her necklace. Siobhan took a deep breath and wink at me as she grabbed her necklace and cracked it in her hand. The scent of peppers filled the air that Cato scowls to which I was prepared for the opening. But Cato grabbed Siobhan's hand that she screamed._

"_Nice try Fire girl!" Cato laughed._

"_Shoot us!" Siobhan cried. "Gale, shoot us!"_

_I flinched in hearing Siobhan command . . . shoot her? No, I can't shoot her; I promised that we both can go home. Siobhan continued to scream out her pleaded telling me to kill them both. My muscles strained while knuckles turn white to the bone from holding the bow. Everything seemed to be silent from the mutts down below waiting for their neck meal while watching in savage entertainment as did the Capitol. _

"_Please . . ." Siobhan whispered, her lips tearing blue while eyes glazed with tears._

_I shook my head that the hope in her eyes vanished in this situation._

"_Let her go Cato!"_

"_Go on, shoot." Cato said trying to hold Siobhan still. "And we both go down and you win. GO on, I'm dead anyway."_

"_Shoot him!" Siobhan cried._

_What the hell is going on, it was like they both wanted to die. I stared at Cato caution, waiting for the opportunity to strike him down. _

"_I always was . . . right. I was right until now." Cato said emotionally. "How is that, is that what they want? No, not now? I can still do this . . . I can still do this. One more kill . . . it's the only thing I can do. Bring pride to my district . . . not that it matter's."_

_The moment he was about to snap her neck I shot my arrow, shooting him in the hand. Siobhan screamed as Cato fell backwards bring her down with him. I yelled and lunging at her, able to grab her hand as she dangled over the cornucopia while Cato held on to her. _

"_Let me go!" she cried._

"_No!" I bellowed trying to pull her up. But the mutation started jumping on them forcing them down to their ravage hunger. _

_Siobhan shook her head, "It's no use, only one of us has to survive!"_

_Before I could say anything she grabbed a white dart and stabbed me in the hand. Time seemed to slow down as she fell into hells mouth where the Capitol death claimed both her and the Career._

_Into Deaths fangs_

_**.o0o.**_

I wake up almost screaming as pain scourged my back that I collapsed onto hard surface. I panic looking around to see where I am to find myself in Siobhan kitchen. Everything seem spinning as I look for Siobhan, I need to find her when a hand forced me down on the table.

"Gale calm down!" bellowed a familiar voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Siobhan who was trying to force me down. She looked exhausted with bags under her eyes while hair darker than the last I saw her. "Stop it!"

She was alive!

I sighed laying back down trying to remain catch my breath. It was just a dream, just a freaking damn nightmare. What was I worried about, Cato didn't actually brought her down and Siobhan wasn't suicidal to give up so easily. I heard Siobhan curse when I felt something wet pooled on my back. What the hell happen, how did I get here? All I remember was helping Katniss selling a turkey to Cray . . . but Cray wasn't at his house some prick and then . . . . Shit! I literally messed up, for I actually confess in hunting. Getting flogged to a wooden post by that bastard!

But I should be dead. How am I still alive? All I remember after the twenty lashing was the crowd gasping in horror while hearing two people shouting out no. I don't know who the first person was, but the second sounded like Siobhan as she called out 'Stop!' Did she . . . did she interfere with the punishment.

Siobhan hands worked on my back as she re-stitched my back and added salve on my back. I hissed when the herbs burned into my back to such point that I rather be dead than experience this again. Once done with the bandages, I lie on my stomach and watch her as she stormed around the kitchen cleaning things up. She went to the fridge to pull out a vial of sleep syrup when I notice a deep blue mark on her left hand. Although my sight was a bit foggy, it looks like a bruise all over her arm. I frown . . . did . . . did, she get that from me?

"Sio . . ."

"Sshh." she tells me and placed a finger on my lips. "Don't strain yourself."

I nodded and sighed, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About four day," she answered as she uncorks the vial.

Four day!

I've been asleep for FOUR DAYS!

I was going to say something sitting up only to fall back face down on the table. Great, just great, I'm totally useless at the moment. Siobhan shook her head as she force the vial to my lips. I rejected the concoction to receive a growl from Siobhan.

"Damn it, Gale." She exclaimed. "Can't you stop being stubborn and drink it!"

"No," I shook my head scooting away slowly sitting up, Feeling my arms weak trying to lean up. "I need to talk to you and Haymitch."

"You mean your master plan on escaping into the woods." Siobhan sarcastically replied. Oh shit, she's pissed now. Siobhan sighed and walked to the sink dunking her arm into it. "Better wait until the weather calms down."

I'm totally screwed.

_**.o0o.**_

Two days later the storm blow itself off, leaving us able to get Haymitch and discuss matter of business. So with Mark's help we were to get Haymitch and headed outside the village towards Siobhan old house. There was a basement underneath the floorboards that the Underwood's used for emergency. Mark said long ago there used to be unwarranted search and seized that illegal drugs were confiscated. Also where they keep their medical plants and what I found surprising books and weapons. I picked up an old thick worn hardcover text book to read the publish date of 2012. Holy crap, this book was ancient.

"Where did you get this?" I whispered.

Mark grabbed the book and placed it on the bookshelf. "A family heirloom."

I scowled, like I would believe the Underwood's would process such artifact. Siobhan gently grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. Yeah, I shouldn't meddle into their personal stuff. For it looks like all these books and small treasures seemed important to them. Including the old pistol that was on the table next to Mark as he cleaned it; shouldn't this be in like a museum or something? Siobhan walked around the basement towards the shelf and grabbed a carved box. She opens it to pull out a golden rusty coin. The look on her face told me it was valuable as she set it back in its rightful place, wiping the dust off the interior.

"So what is all this stuff?" I asked.

"History, my family had a long line of history since the Civil war. All you see here is something special and historical before Panem was even born." Mark explains.

"All this stuff was from the era of America." Siobhan said.

My mouth literally dropped. Before I could say anything, Haymitch came down the ladder into the cellar basement. We all remain quiet in the narrow room till Haymitch finally spoke. "So we're all heading off into the great unknown, are we?"

"Not quite," I muttered.

"Worked through the flaws of that plan, did you, sonny?" Haymitch asked. "Any new ideas?"

"I want to start an uprising," I said.

A loud clash of metal was heard as we all looked at Mark and Siobhan shock. Haymitch on the other hand, just laugh like it was the best joke in his entire life. I glared at him like he can't take me seriously.

"Well, I want a drink. You let me know how that works out for you, though," He said.

"Mind telling us your plan?" Siobhan asked.

"My plan is to make sure everything is just perfect for your wedding." Haymitch explained. "I called and reschedule the photo shoot without giving too many details."

"That's right; Effie asked me if I'd like to give you away?" Mark said focused on the gun. "I said to that ditz the sooner the better."

"Come on guys," I practically pleaded.

"Come on Gale." Haymitch mimic my tone. "It won't work."

The room was engrossed in silences as we debated on our final words. Though Mark and Siobhan hardly set their thoughts into this idea or even a single word. A lot of things had happen since the whipping and everyone on the team seem discreet. Guess there's no use in that promise of not holding secrets, I mean look where I am! Some underground cellar full of artifacts. And now District twelve lost its spirit with Thread around. Now the town square wasn't the same with the Panem banner on the Justice Builder. Peacekeepers more strict than ever before to marching in cadences. Security everywhere with machine guns on ever roof that District twelve was becoming District Eleven.

Just yesterday Siobhan came home screaming to the new Peacekeepers storming into her store to attach servaliance Cameras and machine gun on her roof. All the bragging how she trusted her employees compare to the peacekeepers. Including that Darius was absent since the incident. Now the happy tea shop that view the once playground was now gazing at the official whipping post, stockade, and gallows. Mark taunt all that was needed was a pillar, whatever that, center in the square.

"There's no use Gale," Siobhan said, breaking the silence. "There's no use in defying the Capitol."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Siobhan bitten her lip looking at Mark to say it, "Because the Hob is on fire."

**.o0o.**

I thought an Uprising may saw all our problems. But I was a total idiot to believe that after what Siobhan showed me. The walk through the snow was difficult with my condition and lack of energy. Mark wrapped one arm around me as Siobhan lead the way. I take a look at Siobhan as she walked caution down the trail as she turn her head side to side like she did in the games. Until she tripped or stagger a few times.

How stupid am I, being so selfish into Katniss and my plot in escaping this mess I made. To create a damn uprising, require in breaking the law and lifting the middle finger at the authorities. Poaching, trading at the black market, mocking the Capitol in the woods. The Hob was our way of surviving, illegal that we risked our very life in order to live. Now I witness the Consequences as the Hob was on fire. The heat from the flames melting and burning everything in its reach.

"It's all the black coal dust, from the old days." Katniss said as she joined us to witness our second home being destroy.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fact or Fake

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 11: fact or fake**_

Siobhan POV

Ever had the feeling that all you wanted to do is drown yourself in something intoxicating and mellow through the motions? That is how I was feeling, standing in front of the canvas as I blank on pure white paper, debating on what to draw. I had this urge to draw the Hob as it was a blazed but that wouldn't do. Then the urge to draw Gale being flogged was a mental argument. I totally needed to do something; otherwise this cabin fever is going to kill me literally if not going insane. While the house was completely silent as Uncle Mark was at his shop and Gale was back at his house resting. It was Marks orders that he get complete bed rest followed by the Photo shoot will be arriving in three days and we need to erase all traces of the blood. If news breaks out that a Victor was whipped, the paparazzi will go buzzers.

Sighing in defeat; I gave up and dropped the charcoal to the floor and left. I needed some fresh air, maybe a walk might help. So grabbing my coat and gloves, I went outside on this quiet winter afternoon. I scowled how bright the snow was, that I put on my sunglass and walked towards the fences. I can't believe the wedding is actually going along with Haymitch approve such a stunt. What I thought could be a life saver to the Capitol turn out to be the worst strategies I ever created. For President Snow wasn't happy about it . . . except, when the crates arrived full of wedding dress with a note from Effie saying President Snow approved of them. I don't know what to believe.

Are the Districts actually breaking up or was this some sort of misunderstanding? When Haymitch told Gale and me that after Rue's Death, District Eleven went on a riot. Then, announcing Gale's character of his rebellious self, challenge the Capitol on their word in surviving. Seneca Crane changing the rules: for two victors from the same district. My honor and respect in contributing to Rue and Thresh family along with the speech? It doesn't make sense, how does this all rise up to be a threat of two teenagers trying to survive?

President Snow acts like he doesn't approve of this ceremony of binding Gale and I; and yet he's acting like he's actually going to plan through it. Hell, he could tie the knot this instant if it weren't for the Quarter Quell along the way. A wedding was promised so a wedding will be given . . . then what, a honeymoon six feet under? I'm totally confused!

But who can I ask these questions too?

Haymitch would but he's a total ass at the moment.

Uncle Mark would just tell me to rest.

Gale was in no condition to hear rabble rants and besides he's stubborn at the moment on his delusion philosophy of an uprising.

Katniss? No, she not politically socially adept to this situation for her survival instincts and blunt.

Peeta might understand then again he's not a girl.

Also Madge was the Mayors daughter so I can't drag her into this without her dad knowing.

There was completely no one I can personally talk to!

I walked by the fences to daze at the forest to remember the times I spend with my father in the past. How he taught me how to scavenged, the acknowledge plants, and hunting. Sure, Katniss taught me how to use a bow and arrow, but my father taught me how to use knives and guns. Yeah, wonder how a miner could possess a gun? Simple, family heirloom before the Dark Days and everything else. But now, what I consider to be a haven of another world was a dark forest of the past. I can't go in unless facing my crucibles. One step forwards and makes two steps backs. Maybe, maybe it's time to face my fears otherwise the dictatorship has won over my courage.

Quietly, I snuck behind Rooba the Butcher's shop for there was a weak spot in the fences. But the moment I reached the whole, I heard a humming. I stopped shock to hear this as I grabbed a stick and tossed it at the fences. An electrical spark snapped breaking the stick in half. You got to be freaking kidding me! Thread turned on the fence! I sighed in defeat; guess it's no use in facing your fears. Slowly, I headed back to the square to buy anything; when I heard crunching in the snow. I turned around to see Katniss. Oh Shit!

"Katniss stop!" I yelled the moment she was a foot from the electric fence. She stopped automatically as she listens to the buzzing noise. We looked at each other with fear for this didn't seem right. It must be a trap that Thread created so he could catch any poachers, including Katniss. Sure the electrical fences would be on time to time, however during the winter seasons it would be off to consume energy. No Peacekeeper in sight or any casualties in the area.

"What now?" Katniss asked.

"Can you burrow out?" I replied.

She bends down to examine the snows condition around the gap of the fence. Except, the snow was compacted into ice, so that's a definite no! I looked around to see if there was a possible option to this problem. Not all the fences perimeter could be activated? So nudging my head to the side, we walked along the fences towards the meadow. Katniss hid amongst the tree's away from prying eyes of curious people. It wasn't until a mile that we reach no sittings of the Seams or people that we reached a maple tree. Its branches seemed to hover over the fence and avoided the barbwire that. Although, the height bugged me, for it was practically twenty feet in the air.

"Think you can handle this?"

"I'll try," Katniss said as she climbed over the slick bark. I stayed closed as spotter, waiting the moment she would need help. Once she was at least five feet over the fence. I bit my lip afraid for of this dangerous drop. Sure, Katniss and I used to climb trees but this was a single branch over two stories tall. Also it was getting late as night has fallen and the tempter dropping.

Katniss nodded, and then jump onto the trees. I was a mere foot from her landing, only to be terribly wrong as she jumped on me. We both fall to the ground while tasting snow and back hurting. I groan in protest, slowly sitting up while sitting up to check on Katniss condition. She said she feels pain on her left foot. The question is how badly?

"Let's spend the night at my house?" I tell her.

"Alright," Katniss agreed. It was common that Katniss spends the night at my house and with the whipping last week she needs to have her face check. "Also I told my mom I was coming anyway."

I nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist as she did hers over my shoulder and we walked back to victor's village. We were discreet and cautious as we got back to my house. Uncle Mark was absent; when we got into the kitchen I found a note saying he was spending a few nights at the old house to help with a small fever break at the Seams. This was a relief, as I help Katniss sit down on a chair and removed her boot to see her ankle gently probing around till seeing her wink.

"Congratulation, you sprained your ankle." I announced like Caesar. "And as a prized you win an all night stay here with a brace."

"Whoopee," Katniss replied sarcastically. We laughed to that before getting serious, bandaging her leg. Once done with that, I made some stew and bread and we ate in the living room dressed in our pajamas. Katniss seemed lost in her thought while gazing at the fire when she said. "Do you believe District 13 was destroyed?"

This caught me by surprised. "Yeah, I mean they show it constantly on the television. Why do you ask?"

Katniss explained to me that while she was hunting, she bumped into two girls from District 8, who fled from the riot that was going on there before the peacekeepers intervene. I scowled when she mention a revolt for it was irrational in what the districts are doing is life threatening. Anyway, Bonnie and Twill said they are heading up to the ruins of District 13 to see if there are any people there. I said that was stupid for the radiations of the bombs are unstable to survive the aftermath seventy-five years ago.

"And what proof do these girls have in running away?" I asked.

"They said the Capitol have been using the same footage, the rubble of the Justice Building in Thirteen." Katniss said.

Curious, I turned on the T.V. where they prodcast the District 13 footage and reminder of its drastic history. Katniss leaned forward and pressed something that was on the screen. I look closely to see something small flies by, watching it again and again on this blur until realizing it was a mockingjay. Oh my god, the Capitol has been reusing the same documentation. I refuse to belief this evidences on a slight theory.

"So, maybe animals have populated the area. It doesn't mean anything." I said.

"That's what I told them," Katniss agreed. "But then Bonnie says they're hiding underground and that the Capitol leaves them alone before the Dark Days. I told them they we're Graphite miners, not that advance."

I shook my head, "Not quite, they were also nuclear development industry, the mines were dense that getting graphite from one to produce diamonds was difficult along with the monopoly. So they had to work on advance weaponry and energy to help sustain the other districts." I said then realized what just came out of my mouth and cover my hand over it. Katniss looked at me in shock.

"How do you know that?" Katniss asked.

I sighed; guess the cats out of the bag. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Katniss nodded.

I sighed, "My great grandfather was from the Capitol. I don't know much about him, but he worked in the government before the Dark Days and helped the Capitol. How I know many things about the Capitol, on districts and certain things is because we Underwood's process some journals from him. All that we read in school is nothing compare to this."

Katniss eyes widen to hear this. I sighed again and turned off the Television. Although this information was useful, I couldn't possibly believe that the citizens of District 13 be alive at this very moment. Sure they're the nuclear advance district on manufacturing better solution than district 3 and 5 combined, but radiation wasn't healthy. Too much of radiation from a bomb is by far deadly that it could lead to cancer to which leads to death. And if there was a slights bit of them surviving all this time, why haven't they helped us?

I glared out the window and loathed to such ideas to this un-proactive theory of an underground city. It was ligament if not crazy to wonder around the woods to find nothing. But, there was a gut feeling that what Katniss was telling me, might be true. I may not be a nuclear engineer, but to prevent a catastrophic event on the public, you must have a bombing shelter. Could everything we know about Panem be a lie, a simple game?

"You can't tell Gale or anyone about this." I told Katniss.

"Why not?" Katniss protested.

"Because it's irrational and by far means an act of treason towards the government. Those who are part of espionage are considering executed immediately. Bonnie and Twill maybe lucky to survive this far, but this is a wasted journey."

Also, a make believe game that I don't want to be involved in.

**.o0o.**

Several days later the news started that caught my attention. The newscaster was discussing about a shortage of Graphite affecting the manufacturing production in district three. As the cut the footage to a female reporter live in a hazard suit in front of the ruin Justice Building in District 13. She announced that the mines were still unstable if not toxic to approach at the moment. As she continues to explain the reasons, I looked into the background to see that same mockingjay.

I growled wanting to punch something so badly.

It was a fake!

The Capitol camera crew or anybody was at the district. They were incorporating the previous footage to think they were actually there.

Then the question is . . . who is?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter?**

**Please leave a review and I'll update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: wedding bells won't ring

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 12: Wedding bells . . . won't ring.**_

Gale's Pov

I was officially on house arrest!

More like bed arrest, as I was stuck lying in bed while Posy comes in trying to keep me company. I should be out there seeing what is going on in the district instead of stuffing me with cheese rolls and playing dolls. I love Posy dearly, but I think I have enough time playing dolls. She saw this and we play other games like goldfish, reading, or imaginary game of doctor. At least she can be very creative sometimes. Haymitch comes by occasionally to bring the update on the town, which had my blood boiling. More people were either being punished or dying of starvation.

"What is Siobhan doing about it?" I asked Haymitch.

"She's been trying to send food down there, to the Seams." Haymitch said. "She, Mark, Katniss, and volunteers have been doing a food drive. Feeding the poor handing out blankets and giving out clothes. But Siobhan had to stop, her leg has malfunction."

"Malfunction?" Posy repeated, for it was a new words her.

"It means it's having a problem." I tell her. "What type of malfunction?"

"Oh, the joints frozen and toes rusted. Strange, you would think that Siobhan would take care of that thing. Now she's on a metal pole until a new leg comes next week. Hope it doesn't ruin the Photo shoot." Haymitch muttered.

"And her arm?" I asked. I felt guilty that Siobhan tried to save me and took a whipping in the arm. Every time she comes to visit me every other day, she wear long sleeve and hides her pain so easily. But lately, I notice that she was limping. When I asked what wrong, she told me she and Katniss accidently ran into each other and fell on ice. Somehow I think it was a lie and yet true.

Haymitch shrugged, "It's a descent yellow, something makeup and fancy gloves can cover. In fact, I believe the photo shoot is today."

Just on cue a loud honk of a horn was heard. I walk up to the window slowly to see, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Cinna, and a camera crew waltzing in. You could easily see Mark wasn't to please in seeing the Prep team outside, but when he saw Cinna he sighed in relief. I couldn't help but smirk how close Cinna was to everyone. He wasn't like _them, _he was different. Posy soon tugged my arm that I wink. For a four year old, she was strong.

"Gale, I want to see the pretty dresses." She said.

"I don't know Posy," I replied. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress."

"But I'm the flower girl," Posy whined. When the engagement was announced two months ago my family was ecstatic. That Posy begged to be the flower girl. So, she became the flower girl. I look at Haymitch to see if he could take her over.

Haymitch groan but nodded. "C'mon kiddo, let's go."

"Yeah!" Posy cheered.

I laughed at my sister energy and lay back down in bed. I couldn't believe Snow was letting this through, letting Siobhan and I get married after what he said. I sighed, what's the point, the public was different compare to the government and they were promised a wedding. But, it won't be a District 12 wedding like I hope. I for one wanted a small wedding with Siobhan, just friends and family. I would be wearing dad's old suit, Siobhan would rent a dress, and we would go to the Justice Building to sign a marriage certificate and place our vows. Afterwards be assigning a house and live our lives. That would have happen if we weren't reaped for the Hunger Games, if our family didn't get involved and we just lived and try to survive.

**.o0o.**

Siobhan POV

I think I'm having another nightmare again. For instead of waking to a nothing, I wake up to grinning faces of the prep team down upon me. I blink before scream, realizing it wasn't a dream.

"Surprise!" They squealed. "We're here early!"

Oh god, my nightmares have returned and they show no mercy in their torture of beauty. I was dragged down towards the Bathroom where they did their magic on me. They weren't to please about the bruise on my arm, although Mark and I did a good job on healing it. It was just a bit yellow and sore. Do to whipping not in their culture; I lied to them telling I slipped on ice falling on my arm, this also excuse the pain in my back. Hope they don't put me in a corset . . . better yet, with all the slouching might as well. Good thing, Octavia, Venia, and Flavius were totally dense, to any suspicion whatsoever.

After a long shave and quick bath, they were on my hair instantly. They gossip on news and todays rumors on the society page on Panem news. I wasn't interested, since most of them were about the wedding, or the charity event I pulled at the Seams in feeding the Hungry. Guess a reporter came to Twelve without anybody knowing, as the show a picture of me at the soup stand handing out bowls. I sighed, focusing on the wall when Octavia announce something that caught interest. Remarked about the decrease in shell fish, precisely shrimp for a party she held for New Years.

"Are the shrimp out of season?" I asked.

"Oh Siobhan, we haven't been able to get any seafood for weeks!" Octavia said. "You know, because weather has been so bad in District Four."

I question that as I went into deep thought. For weeks District four hasn't produce seafood? They were a career district, so they commonly support the Capitol to their demands on product. Then again, at the Victory tour they crowd was riled up close district eleven. Unless there was a decrease on sea creature production, then the District was also revolting. I shook my head to such nonsense; it couldn't be like District 8? Not another uprising, could it?

"Sio!" exclaimed an excited little voice. Looking at the door to see Effie escorting Posy into the room. The Prep team gushed over Posy like she was a little angel for her innocent. When we announced she was going to be our flower girl for the wedding. Venia took liberty in making Posy _descent_ for the photo shoot. Turns out, Cinna made a few flower girl dresses for this event. It wasn't an hour later after Flavius put my hair in a divine up do that Posy came out all clean.

I couldn't recognized her, as her black hair was now in tight ringlets, skin scrubbed to a glow, and a fair decent amount of makeup on her. Who the hell puts makeup on a four year old? If Hazelle saw her only daughter like this, she would have a field day. Before I could order them to take it off her, Cinna appears to check on us. He eye's the bruise on my forearm after we hugged. He knows better than his team that slipping on ice was no excuse, but he doesn't question. He simply handed me an ivory satin glove instead.

Downstairs, the living room was cleared off for the photo shoot. Effie seemed to be enjoying herself ordering people around while following the schedule. It's probably a good thing, with the entire accessory that came with the six gowns and each with their own products. For the first dress a White Ruffled Organza & Satin Lace crystal embellish. Second an Ivory and silver ruffle ball gown. Third was an ivory lace sweetheart gown with sleeves. Fourth was almost like the first but without the ruffles and lace bodice. I loved the fifth dress that was a white chiffon gown, with a scoop neck and back along with cap sleeves. It was plain and simple, compare to the others that had detail lace or jewelry in them. I told Cinna I loved this one and seeing the smile on his face said he loved it too. However, Effie said I had to wear all the dresses. While the sixth dress was an Ivory Satin Taffeta & Lace Illusion Long Sleeve. While six small dresses similar to mine were for Posy. I sort of cried when I saw Posy in her flower girl dress as did many of the female crew. She was so adorable that you just want to hug her. If only my mother was alive to share this moment with me. After we finished the first dress, we went to the next when Mark went to answer the door and Hazelle came in.

"Hazelle, what are you doing here?" I asked while Flavius brushed out the curls.

"I can't let my daughter-in-law pick out a wedding dress alone can I?" She said. I felt more tears streaming down to know that even though my mother was gone, I still had Hazelle. She was a good help as she help feed Posy and me while we keep changing into different dresses. Most of the photo shoot were of me, but they were a dozen of Posy and I together, and her separately. Turns out, the Capitol loves Posy for her sweet innocent self.

After we were finished, I was able to say goodbye to Cinna as Effie shoved him out. Damn that woman, guess I had to call him later to discuss thing. For he was the only person I could talk to about this confusion and debate of doubt I've been having since the Victory tour. By evening, I collapsed onto the couch wearing a slip and one foot elevated while the prosthetic leg tossed somewhere. I felt like mush with the dies, hair products and makeup on me. Uncle Mark came in with a cup of tea and gave it to me. Then sat down placing my foot on his lap and gave a massage.

"Who would have thought, my little girl was going to be married?" Mark teased.

Suddenly the phone rang. Uncle Mark got up to answer it; I took a sip before he started yelling. Listening to the conversation as he animated his yelling to the person on the other line, telling whoever it was to calm down and mentions me. He looked at me in shock before handing me the phone.

"Hello," I replied nervously.

"We need to talk," It was Gale.

**.o0o.**

Gale's POV

I was beyond furious when Katniss came into my house and told me something that I couldn't believe. That when she went into the woods before the fences were turned on twenty-four/seven that she encounter two people from District 8 that announced District 13 might exists. She told Siobhan this but my fiancée order her to forget everything that happens. I called Haymitch if he knew about this, he said no, but he just got report of shortage in other district and how they were revolting. I waited till after the photo shoot to call Siobhan and demand what the hell she is hiding. We fought on the phone saying it may help us, but she damn disagrees saying it wasn't our business and that we have enough on our plate. I could never understand her sometimes that I keep yelling, out of control till she said.

"Can't you see that it won't solve anything? How much are we going to sacrifice before there is nothing else to give than the lives of our friends and family? They won, Gale, you either accept it or face it. I am sick and tire with these ideas that could get people hurt. First you and now everybody else is dying. Forget this ideal master plan of freedom or the childish theory of District 13. For once, I don't bloody damn care on anything other than District 12 health. So stop yelling at me and don't talk to me until you get your head out of your ass!"

Shit, I screwed up big time.

I sat in Haymitch house, surprised how clean it was since Mrs. Everdeen and other woman started cleaning it for money. Haymitch laid dead drunken the couch, assuming Ripper was back in business. We talked about revolting here but, after what Siobhan said on the phone I don't know what to do. Nearly every district was doing it.

"Do you still think it won't work here?" I asked.

"Not yet. Those others districts, they're much larger. Even half the people cower in their homes, the rebels stand a chance. Here in Twelve, it's got to be all of us or nothing." He said.

Another smack of reality for numbers supports a lot of things. Haymitch say this and continued. "We're small, we're weak, and don't developed nuclear weapons."

"And the Districts who are rebelling?"

"Well, you've heard what they did in Eight. You've seen what they did here, and that was without provocation," Haymitch said. "If things really do get out of hand, I think they've had no problem killing off another district, same as they did Thirteen. Make an example of it, you know?"

So that was why Siobhan didn't want to get involved. She feared of history repeating itself and accepted the Capitol power. This got me angry, for Siobhan who was like a conservative was becoming a pacifist. Suddenly Mark walks in with a bag of groceries for Haymitch.

"If you're talking about District 13 being destroyed, then those girls are crazy on their theory of a mockingjay. Technology has improved Gale and there may be a reason the Capitol refuses to visit the ruins do to biohazard reason. Nuclear radiation can lead to cancer and most commonly death." Mark Explained.

"The idea that Thirteen has somehow rebounded _and_ the Capitol is ignoring it? That sounds like the kind of rumor desperate people cling to." Haymitch added.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I sighed in defeat. I can be arrogant and stubborn to realize that what I hope for is nothing but a dream. I should just accept what is given and move on. But I just hate the Capitol so much that I want what's right. What our ancestors did.

When I got home Rory came home as if he had good news. He said his teacher announced there was going to be a mandatory program tonight. "I think it maybe about Siobhan photo shoot!"

Posy squealed in excitement for she might see herself on T.V along with mom. To which Vick teased saying I should missed this showing for it was bad luck for the groom to see the brides dress. I smack him hard in the shoulder before we got into a wrestling match. Which ended when I felt pain in my back, damn it!

Around Seven-thirty, Rory was right about tonight's program. As we watch the T.V showing Caesar Flickerman in front of the Training Center with Cinna. They discussed about the previous Game, how amazing his costumes were of a normal conversation. Until a giant screen came down to show the Wedding dresses that Cinna created. I narrowed at my eyes, to see Siobhan in stupid outgoing designs that on two of them I can actually see Siobhan in on the our wedding day. I don't know what it is, the thought of marring Siobhan excited me, but to have a Capitol wedding was just disgusting. Also, the Capitol voted for their favorite dress for the ceremony. It was practically monopoly in electing a damn white dress and putting profit into the others. It was bizzar and downright weird to see these people act so crazy over a stupid dress.

"Let's get Siobhan Underwood to her wedding in style!" Caesar hollered out. Suddenly we heard a huge crash of glass coming from across the street. Vick took a look out the window to see what was going on and whistle.

"Seems like your fiancée isn't so please happy," Vick snickered.

I rolled my eyes about to turn off the Television when Caesar announced to stay tune, "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What could it be, ma?" Rory asked.

"I don't know; we have to wait for the reading of the card?" Mom replied as she held onto Posy tightly.

President Snow makes his entrance followed by a boy dress in white holding a box. He does the reminder of the Dark Days to which the Hunger Games was born down to the special event called the Quarter Quells. I fisted my grip waiting for the news of this event I have to mentor in.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children we because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tribute who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that the rebels died for each Capitol citizens, every district was require to send twice as many tribute."

That was Haymitch's game. How he had to defeat forty-seven other tributes in order to win. I kinda feel sorry for that game compare to the other Quarter quell to have your neighbor vote for you. Then again, the Capitol is twisted. Now what is this year's Game?

**.o0o.**

Siobhan POV

I was angry for having a bad day, first from Gale yelling at me on the phone yesterday, then Thread interfering with my business as he and his men waltz right in like he own the place to have tea, and finally the mandatory program on my dress that I have no right to. I was so angry that I just throw a vase. Uncle Mark didn't interfere with my temper as I babbled how I hate everything in life down to the Capitol. That was until the Announcement was made of the Quells that I shut up.

When I heard about the second Quell, Uncle Mark and I went silent. My cousin Maysilee Donner was part of that game before I was even born. She was my second cousin and her family worked in a sweet shop down the street and also Madge's aunt. Sometime people say I look like her as did Madge for we inherit the green eyes. I sat down on the couch and listen to what President Snow had to say . . .

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," the President said. The little bow handed him the small box. Snow opens it to reveal a small yellow enveloped. The Quells was an important thing to the Capitol, that their ancestor written over a hundred Quell games to make it special over the generation of the Hunger Games. President Snow removes the seal and read aloud this year's game. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors."

I gave gasped in horror as did my uncle to hear this. Hot tears slid down my face as I began to cry and buried my face into his chest. Now it all makes senses why I am still alive to this day. There was only one female victor in District 12 and that was me. It explains it all, why I was able to get away with a few things, how the wedding seemed nothing to convincing to President Snow. Why I haven't been flogged or feeding my people and sponsoring Rue and Thresh's Family. It was my last year, so Snow gave me the last year to live.

I was going back to the arena.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What do you guy's think?**

**Now, check my profile and picked out the wedding Dress Siobhan shall wear for the interview. Yes, you are voting for the dress Siobhan shall wear. You just need to take a look and review the dress so I can put it in. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Live like you were dying!

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile, had a lot of family obligations. Anyway, I'm back and ready to write again. So you know on my profile are links to the six wedding dresses. You as the Reader/ Capitol citizen vote for the dress. So better vote before the interview; dress number 4 is in the lead! _

**Chapter 13: Live like you were dying!**

Gale's POV

_"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of Victors."_

President Snow's words echoing in my head. I clenched my fist, trying to walk through the storm to reach Haymitch's house. Haymitch was sitting alone in the kitchen, alone by the table with a bottle of whisky in hand. The sight was poor for this drunk.

"Ah, there he is. All tuckered out. Finally did the math, did you, Sonny? Worked out you won't be going in alone? And now you're here to ask me . . . what?" he said, taking a swig.

I didn't say anything. Too angry for words while this man continued to speak.

"I'll admit, this may be easier for you. Siobhan hasn't come here yet nor did Mark. Begging me for another chance to go in. But what can you say?" as he mimics my voice. "Take my place, Haymitch, because all things are equal. I rather I had a crack at the rest of my life than you?"

I was appalled how Haymitch can assume so quickly. I clenched my fist tighter, close to bleeding. I'll admit I'm afraid. Not for me, but for Siobhan. She has no volunteer while I have a chance of a life if Haymitch dies. I so bloody damn wanted to hit something at the moment. Till I glared at the bottle at hand.

"Drink," I growled. "I want a drink."

Haymitch burst out laughing and slammed his bottle down. I grabbed it and took a large gulp before coughing on it alcohol. The liquor burned and the taste was dreadful, but what do I care? I just took a seat opposite from Haymitch.

"You hate life," I muttered the actual fact. "So go in?"

"Very true," Haymitch agree. "Though it doesn't solve Siobhan part. I tried to keep _you _alive… but I had no obligations in saving the _girl_ this time."

"If you were a girl, than problem solved." I muttered taking another gulp. "Then your name would me Haymiss."

Haymitch laughed to my sarcastic joke. "If that were real, than I would owe her. Anything she wants. And what she wants is the chance to go in again to protect you."

I stopped and stare at the bottle at hand. Siobhan would do anything to protect me in her selfless ways. I would tell her to think selfishly for once upon herself, to think of her family. But she would just smile sadly and say 'I just have an uncle compare to you.' I never took in the consideration of the consequences of the after math of these games until now. President Snow wanted to break me; and the only way to do that was to someone I love. My family was adored by the Capitol but my future lies in my fiancé. If she dies because of me, I don't know what I would do?

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve her, you know," Haymitch said.

"Guess so," I breathed. "She's practically the brains of our team. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Haymitch sighed. "Go back with Siobhan maybe, if I can. If my name is drawn at the reaping, it won't matter. Unless you like to volunteer for my place?"

The room was engrossed in silences. "Bet you're going to hate yourself…with all your friends?"

"Oh, I think we can count on it being unbearable wherever I am." As he nods at the bottle. "Can I have that back now?"

"Get your own," I snarled and took another gulp. Haymitch muttered some insults before fetching another bottle from under the table and twisted the cap. I zoned out in thought, thinking of a strategy for the team. I truly hated myself in what Siobhan had to face. She lost her damn leg and is holding on to what sanity she has left. If she went back to the arena, she was never coming back. Although, if she did she wouldn't be my Sio anymore? "If it was Siobhan and me in the Game_,_ this time we try to keep _her _alive."

Pain flickered in Haymitch's bloodshot eyes.

"Like I said, it's going to be a bad no matter how you slice it. And besides, Snow is after not just you. Siobhan rebelled as well in the game."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I don't recall Siobhan rebelling against anything in the game. In fact, she practically played it in survival compare to others. A sacrifice soul: who entertains the audience in her dedication towards the younglings!

"_She was only twelve_," Haymitch muttered, quoting Siobhan line.

I remembered her saying that with Rue in her arms. How Siobhan cried out 'SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD!' I can't believe I fucking missed that. Unlike me who challenged the Capitol on their word. Siobhan protested on the Capitols decision. The bottle shattered in my hand into millions of pieces. This was our fault, mine and Siobhan at hand with or without noticing it. I may have a chance to live but Siobhan was playing Snow games again. Haymitch handed me a towel and we did nothing that night. Just sat in the kitchen drinking our life away.

_**.o0o.**_

I was woken up by a splash of cold water in the face, instantly awake. I stagger back and fell back in the chair falling to ground while hearing Haymitch all at it. We looked up at the source of the water to see Siobhan holding a bucket. She looked awful like she was crying for days while bags under her eyes. Her green eyes burned furiously as she picked up another bucket and tossed it at us. This time it was hot water.

"Get up, you damn Bastards!" She exclaimed that even her voice was raw.

Afterwards, she slammed two mugs of coffee and two vials for hangovers. I would say she was an angel, but as Haymitch put it. We are facing the shrew. We sit there, confused, when she uncork the vial and forced the concoction into my mouth along with Haymitch. He spat the disgusting taste of putrid herbal combination before gulping coffee down. The hangover remedy worked, as it slowly got rid of the damn headache. I then heard someone walking upstairs and I guess it was Mark, a few minutes later he came down and tossed a cardboard box of empty liquor bottles.

"That's the last of them," Mark huffed.

I paused a moment to stared at Haymitch's alcohol resources on the table to asked what's going on, "Last of what?"

"I poured every drop of alcohol down the drain." Mark said.

This had Haymitch jolting up his chair and pounces down the box in desperation. "You what?"

"We poured a lot," Siobhan repeated.

"He'll just buy more," I grumbled.

"Not in his dreams," Mark said. "I tracked down Ripper earlier today and bribed her to turn you two idiots down. Even paid her off for you two, just a precaution. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with the Peacekeepers again."

Haymitch takes a swipe with his knife at Mark but Siobhan deflected it so easily, that she had him in an awkward position. Her left hand, holding Haymitch right to her person: causing him to drop the knife, as her right hand pushed his head back. I was dumbfounded to see this sudden move that it anger me on more secrets.

"This is none of your business!" I barked.

"This is my business. I'm not going into the arena with a drunkard with other victors. We'll be complete targets for your stupid decision! That includes you, Gale." She said to me.

"What?" I barked indignantly. I would probably sound convincing, if it weren't for the hangover. "I only got drunk once!"

"And look at the shape you're in," She said sarcastically dropping Haymitch to the floor.

This was totally not what I had plan in seeing Siobhan after the announcement. Expecting to give comfort and talk things through? But now, I see the tribute from the game that was prepared to play. I glower at her and turned to Haymitch.

"I'll buys some more," I told him.

Siobhan laughed hysterically, "And I'll turn you drunkards in. Maybe that'll sober you up in the stocks. I might ask Thread to even put you out in the snow and let the people toss snowballs at you."

"What's the point to this?" Haymitch asked.

"The point is that two of you are coming back from the Capitol. A mentor and a victor." Mark announced.

Siobhan crossed her arms and examined her wrist. "I called Effie and she'll send us some footage from the previous victors. We're going to watch their games and find an advantage to this. We are going to fight and learn everything as we possibly can. So better get your appetite boy, we're putting on some muscles on these bones and get stronger. We're going to start acting like Careers, if you like it or not. And one of us is coming back here as victor again!" She slapped me in the face then dashed out of the room with Mark behind her trail, followed by a slam on the front door.

"I hate self-righteous people," I bluntly announced rubbing my cheek.

"What's to like?" Haymitch asked, scavenging for any remains of liquor in the bottles.

"You or me. But I think she's planning on me coming home." I said with a shrug.

"Well, then the jokes on her," Haymitch said.

_**.o0o.**_

Siobhan POV

It took a lot of convincing and some verbal abused that got the boys to act like Careers. I was absolutely scared out of my mind that I couldn't bear to stand humiliated when I die. I figured Snow wanted me dead from all the support I funded in keeping loved ones and their families alive. This was my only chance to prevail in surviving. If Haymitch comes with me then it would be a miracle. Reason why, is because the bastard didn't care about life and owes me big time after the assaults on my pride and trying to keep Gale alive. I wanted Gale to stay out of this mess and let me clean it up. He had a family to take care off, instead of an optional fiancé.

So every night, we watch the old recaps of the remaining victors Hunger games. I've seen about a dozen and knew five remarkably well; from Annie Cresta to the seventy-third Game. It was a shame I couldn't meet the victors personally during the victory tour. Guess it was a precaution for President Snow. Haymitch corrected this question saying, the last thing President Snow would've wanted was show Gale and me … bonding with the other victors in designated rebellious districts. If a Victor shows support of defiance towards the Capitol, then politic would be dangerous. Calculating the ages of these victors, most of the opponents were elderly. Gale reassures this was a good advantage while I noted this down on the notes. Haymitch kindly gave us information about the victor's personalities and physical condition, which we were able to start sorting out the competition. Let's just say, District one and two are still on the top.

Every day was practically the same thing. We would wake up early and exercises to developed strength. Practically running and weightlifting in increasing muscles. By afternoon, we worked on combat skill that was written in my great grandfather journal. Along with throwing knives, hand to hand combat, staff fighting; contributed by the hob remains. And also tree climbing. It was difficult for me at first, but adjusting my mechanical leg to a certain angle, it was easy. It was against the law to train tributes for the game. Well, the law can go to hell, for that didn't stop the Careers.

However, Haymitch had some difficulty in getting into shape. From all that alcohol abuse, his body was dehydrated. Though strong and stealthy he was he wasn't very cardio vascular on running. This coming from a guy who sleeps with a knife.

Gale and I achieved in excelling our new regime. The dictation gave us something to do instead of moping around on our ruin relationship. To fight back instead of falling into defeat. Sure, when we take breaks we would rest together and just talk. But, I feel a rift between us now. Gale had many plans in saving me if he was mentor. That he'll fight other mentor in order to get sponsor, so I could win. I smile and listen to his distinctive strategies and tactics.

Our family pays tributes to our training as well. Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen put us on a special diet to gain weight. Uncle Mark treated our injures with Prims assistance. Madge would try and sneak her father's Capitol newspaper. Detail prediction on who will be tributes of victors, among the favorites. Sad for Finnick Odair: being District 4 and only male tributes. Katniss even stepped into the game after school, to teach us some archery. Simply how to make a bow and fire it inside the houses in the spare room.

Until everything changed one night . . .

Gale and I were home alone together when Uncle Mark stayed at the seams to help out on a chickenpox epidemic on the kids. There was hardly anything we could do, and we definitely don't want to watch television or recaps. So we sat by the fire and enjoyed ones company. We needed a break from the excruciating training, to get back on our relationship.

"I'm sorry," Gale muttered.

"It's alright," I assure him.

"No it isn't!" Gale exclaimed. "This is my entire fault."

"And mine too," I countered. "Gale, I also challenged the Capitol."

"But you were emotionally confused,"

"Doesn't mean I didn't challenge them on their interest in putting children in the game." I said then looked at the fire, "Can we just forget about the Game, just for tonight."

"Okay," Gale sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

I sighed in contempt leaning into his form, how firm and soft he was. If only this could be true. A life we hope to have as a couple. Married, a family with children, to grow old with grey hair while watching our grandchildren laugh. However, if we ever had grandchildren? I was so ecstatic in the idea of marrying Gale, the thought of a husband. But that wasn't going to happen. I would never experience everything, no partnership with a husband and experience love.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Gale's stomach grumble. I chuckled and sit up to fetch some bread from the pantry and returned back to the fire place.

"Want some toast?" I asked.

"Sure," Gale agreed, pulling out the pan. I placed two slices of bread on it which Gale held it by the fire. This was the most common way for us to cook toast in district twelve. I try to use the toaster countless times but was unable to cook toast, for I keep burning the bread. Almost set the house on fire during the first week in victor's village. Once the toast was cook Gale handed me a slice and I took a bite out of it. Gale grabbed the same toast from me and took a bite. I protested for stealing my food when I got lost in his grey eyes.

"You realized we just wed," Gale suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked confused of his words.

"We just got married," Gale said with his humorous tone as his eye the fire. "If you think about it."

I sat there confused until realizing what he meant. I blushed furious to a new shade that could match the fire. I guess metaphorically we just did. For signing papers were just what the Capitol wanted while citizen of twelve had a costumed. We make our vows, build a fire and the married couple makes some toast. The thought made me smile silly to think if this could actually count as such.

A hand cradle my cheek gently guided me to face him. Those grey eyes captivated me body and soul as I could see his soul. The emotions he held since he lost his father. The maturity of dedication in feeding his family. The fear and angry towards his adversaries who threaten him. And most off all, the love he held for me. The boy with the snare who became Lord of Flames!

"If only…" Gale started. "If only I could truly have you Siobhan."

"As do I," I murmured leaning into his touch.

My body was consumed in fire in which everywhere was engulfing in different shape and form. All logical thought thrown out the window in the desire that we both crave. Lost in a tempest of emotions, I lean up and kissed Gale deeply. This was the only physical action that compromised as I crawled onto his lap. Once we were comfortable with it, he grabbed my neck, securing me closer to him. Engulfed by his very being while grabbing the nape of my neck and licked my lips. I moaned, opening my mouth in acceptance as he entered. The fight for dominance between us until I surrender my bidding. He laid me back down, hovering over me so he was on top. When we pulled back for air, our foreheads pressed together, I could see the change in his eyes. No longer grey like in a stormy sky but sharp as silver, piercing to the very core of my existence.

"Gale," I whimper.

"Do you trust me?" Gale whispered.

Lost for words I nodded to his question. My arms wrapped around him fisting into his worn grey shirt. Gale smiled easily as he kissed me again before going down till reaching the top of my neck then nibling down to my neckline. Gasp and moans escaped my lips, lost in the pleasure he gave me of his assault. Kissing where ever skin was exposed while his hand rubbed soothing circles on my hip. He moves up to my ear grabbed the lobe into his mouth and nibble. I moan, sliding my hands up to his hair and messaging it. My body was completely on fire and all I wanted was him and nothing else.

"Gale, please," I whimper.

"Are you sure?" he asked, a hint of caution.

I mustered all my strength and flipped us over so I was on top off him. His expression was priceless as he gazed at my flustered state. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart. His eyes widen to feel it beat under thin fabric.

"I love you, Gale." I said.

He popped himself on one arm, lips meeting mine in a gentle peck. He grabbed my hand and gently placed it on his own as well. I could feel the rapid beat it made from our encounter a moment ago.

"I love you too, Siobhan." Gale said and brought me back into a kiss.

I don't know what happen afterwards except that was the night Gale and I became one. The night we had no fears or worries of the world we lived in. Only lost in the passion and love we held for each other that needed to be express physically than verbally. Did I hold any regret in giving up something so sacred? The answer would be no.

For we lived like we we're dying!

Nothing mattered as we lost ourselves in fire.

Gale, Lord of Flames and I, was Lady of Fire.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review. Don't forget to vote for Siobhan Wedding dress on my profile. So far dress # 4 is in the lead followed by dress #5.**

**Please leave a review**

**Silent wolf singer**


	14. Chapter 14: The Quarter Quells

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 14: The Quarter Quells**_

Gale's POV

The next morning, I wake up warmer than ever before. I smile knowing where the heat was coming from as I wrapped my arm succoring Siobhan to my form. When I open my eyes, I saw my love resting her head on my chest, still asleep while her hand was on my heart and her lone leg tangle with mine. Last night was probably the best night of my life. To have a special moment with Siobhan and each giving something in return that only newlywed give. It started out strange for the both of us at first. When I carried her to her bedroom: including when removing artificial leg. But with tenderness, we got to personally know one another.

Siobhan stirs from her dream, that I started rubbing her back. She opens her green eyes and yawns before realization crossed her face that I couldn't help but chuckled. The chuckled caught her attention which she sat up quick exposing herself and bringing a pillow over to cover herself.

"Morning," I chuckled leaning up.

"Morning," she blushed closing her eyes. "It wasn't a dream?"

I sat up and kissed her on the lips. "Nope… do you regret it?"

Siobhan paused and thought about it. Her left hand went up to her lips then traced the trail were I kissed her stopping at the junction where neck and shoulder meet. The expression on her face showed a humble memory, the one she shows when thinking happy thought. Knowing the answer already, I sat up and place a hand over her. She looked at me as our hands entwined together and brought her into her hug, kissing her neck.

"No," Siobhan whispered. "I don't regret it."

She pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Though I'm a bit sore."

I nodded, letting her go take a bath while I got up and get dress for the day. I walked up to the desk when I spotted a small calendar with many 'X's' on it before noticing a few dots on today and a few more. I was confused until I hear Siobhan curse in the bathroom. She peak her head out of the door and looked at me embarrassed.

"Gale, can you go down stairs and grabbed some pads in the downstairs bathroom." She asked.

Realizing what she meant, I blushed as well. "Okay."

"Thanks," She chuckled nervously before going back in.

Well, at least we know she's not pregnant.

I sighed in relief going downstairs to fetch some pads for her, when I saw Mark in the kitchen having a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Oh crap, I hope he didn't hear anything. Mark didn't seem phase by my presences as I grabbed the things Siobhan needed and walked up stairs.

"Had fun?" Mark asked.

I gulped; there was no use in lying to Mark Underwood. I turned around to face him. "I love her."

Mark set his mug down. "I know just no more activity until after the game. We don't want another life killed unwilling."

I nodded what he meant and went upstairs back in Siobhan bedroom. I knock on the bathroom door, which her hand came out and grabbed the box of pads.

"Thanks," she said and closed the door. "Sorry about this."

"Don't be." I assured. Walking back to bed, to see a picture of us on the nightstand of us dancing at the banquet. I picked up the frame to see how happy we were in that one moment. To forget about the Capitol or the games, just us, "Don't be."

_**.o0o.**_

Two weeks later.

On the day of the reaping was the worst day in District 12 history along with the heat. Practically everyone came, sweating and silent, in the square with machine guns over their head. I looked across the stage to see Siobhan trying to hold herself as she cried knowing she was already qualified for the games. Madge stood next to her, being the mayor's daughter and rubbed her cousin back assuring her it was alright. I wish it was me comforting her but I was in another roped off area with Haymitch. Turns out there was another rule change to this year quelled? No, volunteering. So we knew who was going to be reaped if Snow rigged the poles.

The reaping was short as Effie digs her hand into the bowl for the male tribute. I could see she wished in catching Haymitch's name. Trying to cheat for us, however the odds were never in our favor this year. As she pulled out the slip and open it.

"Gale Hawthorne," Effie choked.

I hear my family screamed while others shouted their complaints. Except, they were ignored as Siobhan and I walked up and shook hands while the anthem played. However, I didn't want to shake hands, instead I brought her into a hug as she cried into chest. I tried to hold a strong face for us, when suddenly forced into the Justice Building. Instead of heading towards the crying room to say our goodbyes to our family Head Peacekeeper Thread stood center of the hall with a smile.

"New Procedure," he said with a smirk.

Before I could protested, we were ushered into the car and taken to the train station. The station was empty with no paparazzi as our Haymitch and Effie were escorted by guards. Being hurried in and shoved that the moment the door shut the trained took off. Siobhan and I ran up to the window, to see District 12 disappear, not able to say goodbye to our loved ones.

Mom, Vick, Rory, and Posy, unable to say goodbye and how much I loved them so and I are sorry. Katniss ad Prim as well, telling them to stay strong. All those words of advice and hollow promises tossed out the window. Siobhan hugged me, trying to loosen the tension.

"We'll write to them," She murmured. "Probably the best. Haymitch would deliver it to them."

I nodded and hugged her. I could see her shake in my arms for she desperately wanted to say goodbye to Mark, Katniss, Peeta, and Madge. For once those two finally got to be a family but no it was gone. Without thinking, we went into my room and lay in bed. We done nothing but comfort each other, as I hold her while the locket played the sweet melody. Soon we grabbed some paper and started writing our letters, writing goodbyes to our family. It was heart wrecking for both of us till I stop writing Posey letter. What can I write to my baby sister? Tell her that the world is a dark cruel place that there are mean people who wanted to hurt people?' A letter was shoved in my face from Siobhan as I read it was for Posey.

_Dear sweet Posey_

_When you read this letter I'm afraid the worst has come between us. For we (Gale and Siobhan) aren't coming home to you with smiles and glory. The time has come to realized that the world is a dark place outside the home your family created in being happy and imagination. We are proud of you Posey, in being the sweet little angel that we know you are and hope you keep smiling hold a positive attitude no matter the situation. You'll understand someday that not all things are peaceful when the time has come. But know this; we love you and we tried to protect you from mean people. Though we may be gone, we are always there right beside you. Just placed your hand over your heart and think the good times we shared. How Gale gave you rides on his back or Siobhan and you doing princess tea party. Always stay in the good and never let those who oppress you win._

_So be good for mommy and the others._

_Love Gale and Siobhan._

_P.S. We are with Daddy now._

I folded the letter and said thank you to Siobhan. She nodded, standing up to head back to her room and wash up for dinner. An hour later, Effie came to fetch us for dinner. Except, I felt numb unable to comprehend the world around me. So Siobhan took my hand and lead the way to the dining cart. Dinner was quiet while Siobhan and Effie occasionally try to hold a conversation.

"Like the new color of your hair, Effie," Siobhan said.

"Thank you. I had it especially done to match Gale's pin. I was thinking we might get you a golden ankle band and maybe find Haymitch a golden bracelet or something so we could all look like a team," Effie said.

"That's a great idea," Siobhan agreed touching her medallion. "But I already have a token. Though Haymitch, what do you think?"

"Yeah, whatever," Was all Haymitch could say. He wasn't drinking but he wanted to be. Our plan was compromised in saving Siobhan from the game. Back to the beginning in who to save which one; me or Siobhan. Truly I wanted him to choose Siobhan, no reconsideration unless….

"Shall we watch the recap of the reaping?" Effie suggested, cleaning herself up with a napkin.

**.o0o.**

Siobhan POV

I went to fetch my notebook and met the gang at the entertainment compartment where a television was. Since the history of the games, there has been on seventy-five victors. Only Fifty-nine remained. Some I recognized from previous games or mentoring tributes. By their age and appearances, half were old wasted from illness or addictions. However, that didn't stop a very large pool of victors in the Career district of 1, 2, and 4 unlike the rest of us underdogs who manage to at least have two victors of the opposite sex. I wonder if there wasn't a female victor in a district and this quell was called would they had to cancel it…or reaped a girl to play?

Anyway, the reaping goes by fast, as I put stars on the tributes that were selected. Haymitch had a hard time watching the reaping, as his friend Chaff was reaped while Effie made some commentary. After an hour I got the information needed.

District 1 victors were Gloss and Cashmere siblings who won consecutive years. Next District 2 ,was Brutus who proudly got reaped while in his forty excited to go back to the arena. Followed by Enobaria as his district partner. District 3 seemed like a challenge for they were Beetee and Wiress. Haymitch mention that they won by electrocuting people. District 4 tributes were Finnick Odair who won ten years ago while the oldest remaining victor Mags joined in. Although a young woman around Finnick age cried hysterically begging them not to go. District 5 and 6 were near middle age also Morphling. District 7 tributes were Johanna Mason only remaining female victor who won by pretending to be vulnerable while her partner was Blight. I felt sorry for District 8 though, the female victor who Effie called out Cecelia stood their trying to detach her three children. The same went this District 9 and 10 till district 11 came up with Chaff and Seeder. This was going to be hard for all of us, since they were Thresh and Rue's mentors and gave us bread.

Soon it was our districts reaping; I was called followed by Gale. The announcer gets teary saying the odds will never be in our favor, the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Then she pulls herself together and said, "These will be the best Games ever!"

Afterwards, Haymitch left the compartment without a word and Effie bid us goodnight. It was just Gale and me as I fiddle through notes until telling Gale go get some rest. He asked me if I would come, but I told him I got a few things to work on. He sighed disappointedly but understands. There probably won't be a female cult with the female Career this year, so I have to do what I can on information's. So kissing him goodnight, I grabbed a DVD and placed Finnick Game fast forwarding to his battle scene's noting his skill are based on Gladiator approach. Afterwards, Johanna in her merciless battle followed by: Gloss, Cashmere and Brutus. I grabbed the next DVD only to stop.

Second Quarter Quells.

This was Haymitch's game as well as Maysilee Donner. The game where Madge's aunt and my second cousin died in! People tell me I looked like her except for the eyes followed by battle tactics of Blowgun…but I never seen her face. Mom never had a picture of her side of the family after she married my father. Curious, I looked behind me to see if there was anyone still up. Only a Capitol attendant who walked in to see if there was anything he could do.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" He asked.

"Warm milk please," I asked kindly.

The Attendant nodded and left so he could get me some milk. It was sad on both parts of the playing field. Just seeing his face say's that the citizens from the Capitol don't like the theme of the quells. I sighed and stared at the DVD. Should I watch this or not?

I hear the door open then shut when two arms wrapped around me in a hug. Knowing it was Gale; I sighed and leaned back, "Bad dream?"

"Yeah," he whispered as he climbed over the couch and sat next to me. By the tone of his voice, I knew he didn't want to talk about it. We sat there watching the announcement of the second quell when president snow was younger when the attendant returned with warm milk. He set it the tray on the table with two cups of steaming milk.

"I brought an extra cup," he said.

"Thanks," Gale said.

"And I added a touch of honey to the milk. For sweetness. And just a pinch of spice," he added. With that said he left with unfinished words.

"What up with him?" Gale asked.

"… He feels bad for us?" I said.

"Uh huh?" Gale breathed taking a sip of his own cup.

"It's true. The people from the Capitol aren't happy about the games? They get attached to us victors." I explained.

Gale scoffed, "Yeah, until blood spilled. So what are we watching?"

"…. I want to see my cousin." I said pressing play. "The game Haymitch played in."

"Are you sure?" Gale asked concerned.

"It's the only Quell, better get a taste of it." I said sitting back down with a cup of milk in hand. We fast forward from the announcement to the reaping stopping at District 12. This was the Quell where the numbers of tributes were double for a life of a life. A woman who wasn't Effie started the reaping with "Ladies first!" The first Girl was from the Seam's and then next "Maysilee Donner."

I stared at her to see the similarities she and I had. Blond hair, fair skin, oval face, high cheekbones, and straight nose. She was sixteen when she was reaped while three other girls cringed to her so dearly. All blonde with blue eyes, merchant children. The girl who looked exactly like Maysilee had to be Madge's mom, the second Katniss mom, Mrs. Everdeen and finally the third…

"That's my mom," I whispered. Seeing the woman who bear me so many years ago only she was seventeen when this happen. Her blue eyes becoming teary while holding her cousin from behind.

"You look like her," Gale noted rubbing my back.

"People say I looked like Maysilee." I replied.

"Well, they were cousins," Gale assured.

Maysilee Donner hugged her friends and family before untangling herself from them. Holding her head held high as she walked to the stage shaking the other female tribute hand. I wonder how she could stay strong while people wept for her; especially her sister who became ill afterwards from continues migraines? Soon Haymitch's name came up last of the reaping. I couldn't but find his younger self attractive. I mean come on, young, strong, and hell of a looker. He sort of reminded me of Gale if it weren't for the hair of course.

The Chariot Ride come next- as the District 12 kids were dressed like coal miners. Afterwards it was the interviews. There was hardly any time for the others except for Haymitch and Maysilee in the interview. As Maysilee came up in a black lace dress shaking Caesar hand and talked. They talked about home and how she truly didn't want to kill anybody.

"She sure reminds me of someone," Gale whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the shoulder.

"So, Haymitch, What do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" Caesar asked Haymitch.

Haymitch just shrugged. "I don't see much of differences. They'll be one hundred percent stupid as usual, so I figured my odds will be roughly the same."

The audiences laughed at Haymitch answered as the brat gave a half smile. He was still the same then he was twenty-five years ago. A big fat jerk that was also arrogant. Indifferent. And snarky.

"Guess who he reminds me off?" I asked to Gale.

Gale rolled his eyes fast-forwarding the footage so we get to the Cornucopia. The arena was different compared to our generation version. For instead of a forest, ruin city, winter waste land, or desert. The tributes found themselves in a dreamland meadow. However, what's so beautiful doesn't turn out what they seemed. Guess the Gamemakers were having a field day on genetically altering the plants and animals of golden carnivorous squirrels who tried to scratch Haymitch faces, Poisonous fruits and water. Practically all edible sources were in the Cornucopia or from the rain. The bloodbath was horrendous as eighteen were killed and Haymitch got away from his motto. Run and stay alive. Head for the woods with a knife in hand. Maysilee seemed to have the same goal I had in the games grabbing the closes packs and run. Inside the pack she found herself with a blowgun, being resourceful by using the poison fruit as an added bon…

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "Zeek was talking about her!"

Gale just nodded as we watch day four of the games when the mountain erupted into a volcano killing a dozen tributes. This only left thirteen tributes remain who took refuge in the forest. Meanwhile two tributes were out in the open field.

A young girl crying over her district partner corps who got stabbed in the side, already dead. She tried CPR, pounding her hands into his chest begging to not leave her. How he promised to take her home, bring her home. However, he was dead in which she sobbed into his chest, covering herself in blood. That was until she heard a twig snapped. The girl looked up to see the female tribute from district one charging in with an ax. The girl took a deep breath, sitting up, and closed her eyes while the Career ran forward swinging her ax…and decapitated the youngest tribute. I gasped in horror, surprised how brutal the Careers were back then compare to Marvel, Cato, Clove, and Glimmer last year.

Haymitch seemed focused on continuing forward until he encounter three careers. He was able to kill off two however the third was about to slip his throat when a dart puncture his neck.

It was Maysilee Donner as she came out of her hiding spot. "We'd live longer with the two of us."

"Guess you just proved that," Haymitch said rubbing his broken nose. "Allies?"

Maysilee nodded as the grabbed the Careers supplies and headed onwards. They were just like Gale and me, they do bettered together. Taking shifts on rest, salvage rainwater, come up with plans, and share supplies. That was until Maysilee leaned against a tree tired of Haymitch determination on continues hike.

"Why?" Maysilee asked only to be ignored till tossing a rock at him.

"Because it has to end somewhere, Right?" Haymitch said walking back to her and looking her straight in the eyes. "The arena can't go on forever."

"What do you expect to find?" Maysilee asked.

"I don't know. But maybe there's something we can use," He said which got her to start moving again. Except…they ended up at a dead end. Stopping at a ledge with a hundred foot dropped.

"That's all there is, Haymitch." Maysilee sighed in defeat adjusting her blowgun strapped. "Let's go back."

"No, I'm staying here," he said in thought.

"All right. There are only five of us left. May as well say good-bye now, anyway," She said looking at his back while taking a step backwards. She had the opportunity to kill him however, she didn't. "I don't want it to come down to you and me."

"Okay," he agreed.

And so Maysilee walks away, not turning her back as she walked towards the battle field. Haymitch on the other hand became furious, trying to find a way out until he kicked a rock into the abyss. A second later the rock bounces back. This surprised him for a second before he grabbed another rock and tossed it out. The result was the same, as it bounced back. He caught it and laughed. Guess he found something he was looking for. Until he heard Maysilee screamed. My heart dropped knowing this was her death, to suspect district one girl killing her.

But it wasn't District one girl who killed Maysilee Donner. No, a flock of candy pink birds attack her skewering her next, slicing the jugular. I gasped in horror. That how she died, by mutation not from a tribute? So all this time what Haymitch and my family told me and Madge was a lie. That the Gamemakers killed Maysilee. Gale wrapped an arm around me as we watch Haymitch hold Maysilee hand as she died until canon fired. Past was rewritten from Maysilee death as it brought back memories in how Rue die, too late to save her.

When it came to the final two between District One and Haymitch the battle became brutal. As she stabbed him in the gut with her ax, creating a deep laceration that the intestines were coming out. Though, Haymitch was able to stab her in the eyes. He ran towards the cliffs and reached the edge the moment she throws the death blow. Haymitch stared at her neutral as leaned to the side dodging the ax. They stared at each other for a moment, till she stepped forward ready to kill him with her hand till a zap was heard. Haymitch sighed bowing down as the ax flies back and lodges into her head. Ending the footage with a cannon blow.

Gale grabbed the remote and pause the movie. "So he used the force field…cool. Didn't think Haymitch would consider it as a weapon… hey you okay?"

"No, it's because of that stunt many people were killed." I said hugging myself. "Also, how Maysilee died. My mom told me she died from District 1."

"Sio…" Gale stopped unable what to say.

"Also he used it not against the tributes but the Capitol as well. The Capitol didn't suspect that to happen in the arena. It made them look stupid and just like we challenged them on their word. There are consequences in this game and I know what happen to Haymitch afterwards," I snapped standing up to face him. He looked at me confused who thinks of what Haymitch was now today instead the twenty-five years on morning. "They. Killed. His. Family. We need to be careful, otherwise it would happen again."

"She's right," Haymitch said from behind us. Gale turned around to face us him inspecting to be angry in watching the tape. However, we saw our mentor just smirk holding a bottle of wine. Uncle Mark would be furious for the work in sobering Haymitch, now it's out the window.

We all knew the truth about each other. Gale, Haymitch and I. From all the training these past few months and learning about our competitors. The odds are unknown to our favor, for the Quells Arena was no simple amusement. It was a sadistic battle field that you have to watch your back not from the tributes. But from the arena itself.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading chapter fourteen. So far we are close to the games and you still have a chance to vote for Siobhan dressed. You can find the dress on my profile and look it up. So far Dress #4 is in the lead by three votes. So hurry up!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	15. Chapter 15: Play in the Parade

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Sorry for the wait, computer problems. Also wondering if people are interested in this story? Please leave a review or might not update.**_

_**Chapter 15: Play in the parade **_

I sat in a salon chair as the prep team worked on my body making look humanely as possible before the large crowd of the Capitol. Who seeks on the entertainment of the Lady of fire make her debuted once more. The attachment became so hard to bear with Octavia, Flavius, and Venia as they held ordeal amongst their emotions in losing their gateway of events. Or that how Gale would put it. They removed every hair off my body, scrubbing me raw, and cleaned my hair. As they cried over me drowning me in tears, except Octavia; for she whimpered now and then while trimming my hair. However, I noticed she was staring at my reflection, around my chest. I snug the robe a little closer insecure of the attention than I was before last year.

I was emotionally exhausted by the time Cinna came into the room. Sitting in the chair while looking at my reflection unable to see me but another person. How she looked tired with bags under her eyes, skin much paler and lips chap. Cinna stood behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Had a damp morning?" he asked with a smile.

"Something along those lines," I sighed wiping the almost tear away. I stood up and looked at Cinna to see how actually alike we were. How we could control our emotions around those who shouldn't see.

Cinna nodded reading my mind as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me to lunch. "Don't worry. I always channel my emotion into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself."

"I know how you feel," as I sat down on the couch and start making some tea. "Better to have a hobby instead of expressing it. Just like crushing the leaf, pounding it till its dust. Can you talk to them? There is enough drama already."

"I know. I'll talk to them," Cinna said.

"Thank you," I said and handed Cinna his cup of tea.

Lunch goes by peacefully eating Katsudon; strips of pork coated while fried with egg, peas, mushroom, and onion on top of white rice. As for dessert was chocolate. The sweet favor was strong that I hold it y my mouth before tears started to fall as I curled up and continued to eat it. Thinking of the past of eating sweets, to eat Cake with the Hawthorne, Everdeen, and Uncle Mark after Gale and I won the three legged race. Cinna had to order another slice of cake as I continue to wallow in misery, thinking of the sparkling cake Cinna brought a year ago. How the spirit set it on fire.

"So, what is the costume for the opening ceremony?" I asked feeling sick from the awful sweet chocolate. "Minors or more flames?"

"Something along those lines," he said.

"To make an impression," I murmured.

"As always," Cinna agreed with his deviant smile.

I chuckled and finished my tea. Once we were done it was time to get into costume for the opening ceremonies, the prep team showed up but Cinna assured them they did a spectacular job there was nothing else needed. I know it's bad to deny their support, but there was too much to bear at the moment. Cinna closed the door and went back to work, starting with my hair. It was longer then it was last year as Cinna braid the sides of my head in French braids that we tied in the back to create a bun while the top was smooth going down where he straiten it. Next he did my makeup; unlike the last ceremony where he did a fair amount so the audience could recognize me when entering the arena. However, my face was now dramatic in a dark way that was close to gothic. High arching eyebrows, sharp cheek bones, smoldering dark eyes, deep purple lips, and a ruby binidi on my forehead in shape of a tear drop while diamonds go above my eyebrows.

The costume looked significantly close to the fist leather jumpsuit from before. Though instead zipped up to the neck, it was unzipped to my chest showing cleavage. This was now easier to breathe then it was before, as my medallion rested center on my chest. Cinna held a neutral face, touching the mockingjay then placed a black tiara on my head. Almost similar to the silver victors crown only the metal was black. Black as coal. When he adjusted the lights to mimic the evening sky and pressed a button inside the fabric on my wrist. Curious, I looked down to find the outfit was glowing. Glowing in a motion like ember, like coal tossed in dying flame in blue, red, orange, and yellow. Stronger around my legs though becomes faint in the top. To become ember from the hearth of a safe home in a corner.

"Amazing," I whispered amazed.

"Portia and I spent a lot of hour watching fire," Cinna announced. "Now look at yourself."

He turned me around to face the mirror so I can see my reflection. No longer do I see the peaceful girl from a tea shop anymore nor a young woman. Before me in the reflection was the fair opposite unearthly being who rose from the ashes of fire. Someone born from the abyss of the earth like lava molten from a volcano. For the person in the reflection who wore her black crown of divine power, skin illuminating in power, as her aura cast shadows amongst her face deviant apportion was her: Lady of Fire. But what comes from flames are the ember's that create her being. Her rage no longer with stand candles or the fireplace, but a mass destruction.

'From the ashes of fire shall be awoken…'

A quote from a book Uncle Mark used read to me. With her piercing green eyes she as deadly. Deadly as fire and all that burns in her blaze.

A smirk curled my lips, "Perfect."

"Yes, I think your days of pink lipstick and ribbons are behind you," Cinna said as he touch the button on my wrist, extinguishing the light. "Let's not run down your power pack. When you're on the chariot this time, no waving, no smiling. I just want you to look straight ahead, as if the entire audience is beneath your notice."

"Something that Gale's good at," I chuckled before touching my medallion to gaze at the mockingjay. "And something I have a feeling I would accomplish as well."

Cinna placed a hand on my shoulder and kissed him top of my head. "Good."

**.o0o.**

My father once told me 'an enemy of my enemy is my friend.' That was something tributes would use from the careers to the underdogs. The same quote Thresh said to me one time in training, or that was what Rue murmur when alone in the climbing station. But coming down to the ground floor of the Remake Center, I find Mentors and victors/tributes huddle about in simple conversation. Strange way for people could have a conversation before the Opening Ceremony. before things becomes betrayal in the arena. How the victors known each other since their victory for the past seventy-three years; amongst those of twenty-four. Slightly shy around these experience groups and unable to find Haymitch or Gale; I headed towards District 12 chariot.

I petted the cobalt horse's neck, fascinated about these strong Olympic creatures. Until I hear a crunch next to my ear. I stiffen, clenching my fingers in knowing it would be a tribute to try to talk to me. As I turn around to glare at sea green eyes belonging to Finnick Odair. He was a mere inches from my face as he popped a sugar cubed into his mouth and lean against the chariot.

"Hello, Siobhan," He greeted like we known each other.

"Hello, Finnick," I replied casually feeling somewhat annoyed for some apparent reason. Probably because of his record in being the, Capitol womanizer? Though mom would say 'never judge a book by its cover' however this was Finnick Odair. Including the lack of clothing he was in. As he was practically naked except the lower region. Though chisel and tone he maybe, I seen much better figures.

"Want a sugar cube?" he asked, offering a hand that held a sugar cube. "They're supposed to be for the horses, but who cares? They've got years to eat sugar whereas you and I…well, if we have something sweet, we better grab it quick."

Grabbing the sugar cube seeing the expectation in his eyes only to fade when I gave it to the horse. I was probably eight when Finnick Odair won the sixty-fifth Hunger Games, making him legend. A tribute from district four as the age of fourteen, making him the youngest victor around, including Career. Though whoopee for him to get better supplies while other underdogs where lucky to fetch a simple pack and escape the bloodbath. Although, during the games he received golden trident as a gift from his mentor and sponsors, being a sneaky shark in the arena before the other could realized it. Mark used to say during that game, Finnick was a gladiator. How he mend the nets to trap his opponents and stab them with the trident in quickest death.

If Victory didn't caught the Capitol citizen's attention than his handsome looks. Him being Tall, athletic, with golden skin, and bronze color hair followed by unique eyes. However, the man didn't become a playboy until he was sixteen. Remembering Haymitch bragging about Finnick being chased by obsess fan-girl when his voice cracked from puberty. Now he goes on annual visit to please those sniffing whores. Whoa, where did that thought came from? Guess spending so much time with conservatives, Gale and Haymitch has left a mark on me?

"Had two slices of cake," I said petting the horse. "Though, your outfit on the other hand…"

Finnick wore a draped golden net that was strategically knotted at his groin region. Couldn't' practically call him naked, but it was close it could get on greisen sculptor. Probably a stunt from his stylist for the female population could see his goods.

"You're absolutely terrifying me in that getup. What happen to the elegant-sophisticated dresses?" he asked. He wet his lips with his tongue. Oh, trying to manipulate me with flirting and such. Two can play at that game. I was an Underwood after all. For those stunt may drive people crazy it doesn't work on me…unless it was Gale.

"Full of surprises." I murmur. "Never know what you will find under the wood."

Finnick takes the collar of my outfit and runs his finger over the leather fabric. "It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

I scoffed, swatting his hand away, "None of those things interest me. Though what's more valuable than jewels or money is knowledge. Including the charity on helping others. What do you spend all you're funding on, Mr. Odair?"

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years." Finnick said. "I hold the same…lust as you."

"I think you're talking to the wrong person." As I lifted my hand to show the snare-ring that announced I was engage. "Although, what could be similar in my quench of knowledge?"

"With secret," he said softly. He lean his head in, grabbing my left hand while lips nearly close to mine. I held a neutral face, un-phased by this action for he was not the person who can make fluster. "What about you, Lady of fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

I smile wickedly and grabbed his hand, yanking it away while pressing my thumb into his wrist on a pressure point. He remains calmed though a small smirk race his lips. I chuckled. "Yes, more secrets that would start a riot, Mr. Odair. However, if I told you…I might have to kill you. Like I said before, you never know what lies under the wood. Might be nothing or something that'll bite you in the ass?"

Finnick laughed pulling away. "Now I'm interested." Then his eyes wonder to the side. "Gale's coming. Sorry you have to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you."

With that said he tossed another sugar cube in his mouth and walked away.

**.o0o.**

Gale's POV

I walked around the remake center searching for Siobhan. When I found her by the chariot having a conversation with Odair. I growl in seeing how close that Finnick was close to my. though seeing her hold her Pokerfaced and giving him the Underwood glare tells me she's not interested. But still, I didn't like how close he was to her. Doesn't he fucking know she's taken while countless women wait for him? Like a hound taking a bitch.

Whatever Siobhan said made him laugh and spotted me. He smirks, saying something before he left. I walked up to Siobhan and mentally groan in her outfit. It was tight like second skin on her while her cleavage exposed more than any cleavage cuts. Unlike mine with paulders on my shoulders that layer out. Siobhan sighed and turned around to face me. That entire smug look vanished and smirks lamely as she examines me thoroughly. I like the attention and knowing what she want but couldn't have. Like I want to take her somewhere and ravish her, moaning my name. God, focus Gale.

"What did Odair want?" I asked.

She shook her head and pouted disappointedly. "Came to offer a sugar cube and secrets," saying seductively imitating Odair. She stands on her toes reaching my ear and purred. "Why, are ya jealous?"

I scoffed, "No, just saw how uncomfortable you looked."

Siobhan chuckled stepping back, taking a strand of hair a curling it. "Really. Well, just so you know, he's not my type. I don't do playboys."

I smirked, leaning down and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close to my form trap. She giggled leaning back while I rested my head on her neck nipping her ear. "Then what is your type?"

She turned around and faced me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I much prefer the bad boy type. And besides, I'm married to a Hawthorne."

Suddenly she scowled. "We might have become like him…if only one of us won."

I know what she meant. Starring at the other victors to see their popularity on the television for the capitol. "Yeah, part of some damn freak show."

"Yeah, Mr. Hawthorne," She muttered smacking me upside the head hard. I let go of her and rubbed my poorly abused head. "You and your eye on pretty things."

What the hell! When did she become so moody? One minute I was jealous over Finnick and now she's angry over some stupid assumption. I took her left hand and entwine with my own. "Hey, I had my eye's set on you since I learn girls don't have cooties. I love you and you alone. You know that?"

Siobhan sigh and nodded, throwing her arms around my neck, and press her lips on mine. I hold her face and kissed her back. Pressing the distant until it was gone, having her pinned to the chariot. She gasped, wrapping her right leg around my waist while opening her mouth a little for entrances. God, she was so perfect in anyway. So long since we last physically touch each other like this. However, reality had to be an ass and ruin a moment as the music started and the doors open to hear the damn cheers of idiots. We pulled apart and straighten our costume. Being a gentleman I offered an arm. "Shall we, milady?"

She chuckled wrapping her arm around mine. "Certainly, kind sir."

I helped her up on the Chariot which she offered an arm for me to get up. Portia said to not be all at it and stare straight ahead. After she showed me how the suit can do. "Know about the suit?"

"Yes, Cinna was pleased about the work he and Portia did. Time to be a bitch and asshole." Siobhan said casually and pressed the button on her wrist illuminating her figure.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I love it when you talk like that."

"Chip off the old block," She sighed and took a deep breath becoming the Lady of fire.

I sighed too. She spends most of her life raise by two-three guys. Liam, Mark, and Haymitch after her mother Lucy died from the influence epidemic. Soon Liam died along with my father and Katniss father in the mines. How nurture stays in our personality from the people who took care of us, took care of her in order to survive. If this Quell was different and we were both spare, we would had a life we ever wanted. To spend three-fourths of the year with no worry about the game.

I took a deep breath and put a mask of serious pride on my face. Quietly sneaking my hand towards Siobhan entwining our fingers. She with her serious triumph mask squeezed my hand in return.

"Don't let me fall," she whispered as the Chariot moved towards the parade.

"Never," I replied back.

The pre-games began.

**.o0o.**

I'll admit there are things I've seen and stuff I do out of the ordinary. But to see the other victor/tributes in their costume was hard to keep a straight face from laughing at them in how ridicules they look. From the closes people I could see that was downright wrong was District 10, who were dressed as cows with flame belt. I would had lean over to Siobhan and whisper 'medium or well done,' but she held a determine look and stared forward. Smirking at my girls act, I joined her ignoring the hysteria of the crowds like they were nothing.

Though I caught a glimpse of us on a screen and notice, how deviant and dark we looked comparing to last year's costume. Instead of being proud of coming here with burning passion, we appear to be almighty and powerful, if not dark all the same. No longer the charades. We from District 12 suffer so much in their game and gain so little of victory doesn't seek attention. Not from fans who beg for smiles, or kisses. We are expressing ourselves Divergent and unforgiving.

And let me say, being an ass to them feels good.

Once we reached the end, I squeezed tight on Siobhan hand as we stand before President Snow. I glared at the old man; wising stares can kill a person as he rose from his pedestal. The music stop and he began his speech.

"Welcome! We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you Happy Hunger Games!" President Snow said. "And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice..."

He continued his speech until the anthem played. Afterwards we enter the Training Center and waited till the doors closed behind us. Siobhan exhale slouching a bit as did I. Now we can relax for now. Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch walked over pleased about our performance. Though Haymitch brings over the tributes from District 11. Déjà vu all over again: to remember Rue bumping into me out of curiosity. I sighed, trying to shake that memory away by helping Siobhan off the Chariot. This time she didn't trip over those heels.

Chaff was seen before sharing bottles with Haymitch on television. Him having dark skin and hair, standing about six feet and missing a hand. Probably from his game thirty years ago and denied and artificial gifts. The woman, Seeder who held a seam appearance except with golden eyes walked over to Siobhan. They both held their breath unable to say a word until Seeder hugged Siobhan.

"Are they… the family?" Siobhan asked.

"They're alive," Seeder assure letting go.

All of the sudden Chaff throws his arm around Siobhan and gave her a kiss on the mouth. My fist clench about to punch the bastard only to see Siobhan slapped him off her. She panted furiously red while both Chaff and Haymitch laughed. Though I should be furious the man kissed my fiancé, but I couldn't help but snicker. Anyway, I wrapped arm around Siobhan waist and lead her towards the elevator before the Capitol attendants force us. As we enter, a woman dress as a tree shoved me to get inside. She was Johanna Mason, one of the recent Victors from District 7. Lumbering and trees, bet that make an easy costume. Siobhan stiffen, that I realized she killed this woman tribute. I rubbed Siobhan back and whispered in her ear that she was safe.

Johanna ruffles her spiky hair and stares at us. "Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic."

I gawked. Wasn't this supposed to be the mad woman who faked herself to be vulnerable? Thinking this was one of her schemes and not trusting her, I glared at this Girl talk she was performing in front of Siobhan. Siobhan nervously chuckled. "Yeah, though I don't think you can take his mad man mind."

Johanna burst out a laugh then did the unthinkable. She stripped herself from her tree costume and stand before us naked. I gulped quickly averting my eyes from her and focused on somewhere else. I looked at Siobhan, surprised she was okay with a naked woman in the room. That Johanna walked up towards us smirking.

"How can you breathe in that thing?" Johann asked grabbing Siobhan zipper and lowering it down. I gulped as the zipper exposes her entire chest down to her belly button. Luckily Siobhan was wearing a bra…a black lace bra.

"Malnutrition can do that, though thanks for the unzip, easier to breathe now." Siobhan said with a smile. When Johanna and the other tribute leaved, leaving us alone Siobhan broke out laughing.

"What?" I asked turning to her trying to keep my eyes on hers.

"Nothing," she giggled and kissed me on the cheek. "I just love how faithful you are. Also seems we were in some test."

"Test?"

"Yeah, how they're acting like this. Finnick flirting with me along with Chaff kiss. As Johanna tried to test our innocent with nudity. You're so adorable when you're bashful," She said grabbing my cheek in a pinch. "A little fun joke on us."

"What?" Now I'm totally confused.

"Bet you prefer me naked in the elevator." Siobhan snicker and zip up her jumpsuit. "Including when you clean me up in the arena. Boy, aren't you so adorable and cute. Afraid in seeing naked woman."

"Hey," I exclaimed.

"Love you too," Siobhan giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Guess Siobhan ate a lot of protein in order to be this happy. Just like in the cave and she ate lamb stew, teasing about Effie manner boot camp. So giving up on the tease, I placed my hand on her hip and kissed her on the lips.

When the door open, Haymitch and Effie didn't look please. Seeing how intense Haymitch appeared on his worn face while Effie nervously bit her lip. The golden woman blinks and looked at us brightly. "Looks like they've got you a match set this year."

What did she mean, "A match set this year." Siobhan cocked her head confuse as we enter only she gasped in horror in the dining room. Quickly I joined her side to see what the matter is until I froze as well. The Avox girl from last year stood there head down with a new member next to her. He had the same red hair as well, until I notice his facial features that I stood still.

I knew him as I did with the Avox girl. However, he was from the district, someone who walked around the Hob, who flirts with Siobhan and Katniss while eating Greasy Sae's soup. To see the man who wore Peacekeeper uniform now in an Avox red uniform head knelt down.

The man who tried to save my life from whipping.

Darius

**….;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….**

**Hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Also there still a chance for you guys to vote for the wedding dress Siobhan has to wear. Just take a look on my profile and review quickly. Also I'm wondering if anybody is reading my story. So I won't update until three reviews are receive. Sorry, but I need to know if anyone is really reading my story.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Silent wolf singer**


	16. Chapter 16: Alliances are never easy

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 16: Alliances are never easy**_

Siobhan POV

Darius. The Peacekeeper who was one of District 12 favorite was now an Avox. Darius the man who tried in attempt to stop Thread from flogging Gale to death was here. I took a deep breath, taking this information in. Purina said Darius was returning home for better medical attention after the insistent. Now I know it was a lie. Gale stiffens after he looked at Darius, almost like he saw a ghost. It was common for these two pick on each other. How Darius would flirt on Katniss or me at Greasy Sae's shop in the Hob, to trade a squirrel or rabbit for a kiss. It was quite hilarious to see Gale perch his lips and scowl at the red Peacekeeper behind his back. But now… this was low. Even for President Snow.

Dinner was tense when Gale and I came out in fresh clothes. We tried to avoided staring at the red Avox Girl and Darius through our meals while the grown up discuss about the ceremony. Suddenly my nose itched from suppressing the pain of sympathy that I sneezed so hard knocking my glass of sparkling cider over. It spilled all over my meal and dress, instantly the Avox scrabble. Darius ran over cleaning up the cider while my mind was frantic that I picked up the glass and handed it to him. Our hand touched for a moment, they felt cold.

"Sorry," I mumble grabbing a napkin to help.

"That isn't your job, Siobhan!" Effie scold that I stop my action and let Darius finish cleaning the table. Although, I spotted a small smile for a second along with a wink. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes from such humorous behavior. Not anymore.

After we finished eating dinner, we enter the sitting room to watch the recaps of the ceremony. However, Gale and I weren't interested. In fact once it was over, we thank Cinna and Portia for their amazing work and headed to bed. Gale grabbed my arm in the hallway. One look said it all. Nightmares. So with a short nod, we departed to change and get ready for bed. Once in my night gown, I knock on Gale's door and enter. He lay on the bed, scowling at the window of the Capitol. Last year I was amazed by the architecture. Now…it looks like nothing.

"Sio…" Gale whispered. "It's my fault."

Shaking my head, I remove my artificial leg and joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tighter to his form, inhaling my scent to calm him down.

"It's not," I murmured. "Darius chose to interfere. Though…the punishment was … unacceptable. Usually…it's without paid or suspension?"

Gale just nodded, guiding us to lie down and go to bed. I sighed; it was no use to assure Gale at the situation at hand. Darius was another guilt mechanism on Gale. I don't know how President Snow knew about this, but Gale is going through hell. Ones guilt turns to nightmares for him. So removing my medallion, I open the lid and let the music box play. Hoping, just hoping it would suppress bad dreams.

**.o0o.**

It didn't. Gale woke up from shock in his dream. Before I could ask him what's wrong, he ran into the bathroom to get a glass of water. Tire and full of sleep, I rubbed my eyes to see it was seven o'clock in the morning. Training would be in three hours. So with a stretch, I grabbed my prophetic leg and attached it. A slight tingle this time, for Dr. Greene adjusted the electromagnetic charge that contact to the seal cap. When Gale came back he stared at the leg and scowled.

"So was it the ROUS or Thread?" I asked changing the subject. He still blames himself for not helping me in time before the Mutts got to me.

"ROUS?" Gale asked.

"Rodents of unusual size," I announced. Dad used to read me this book about a fantasy world of adventure and true love. The forest swamp was my favorite with the ROUS. Including when Gale announced him having a dream of one of the tributes turning into a giant rodent eating his face off.

"Tongues," Gale shudders, lying back in bed. "I don't think I could look at a tongue again."

I quirk a brow along with a smirk. "So, no French kissing then?"

Gale looked at me confused before realizing what i just said. He gave a chuckle, it was deep chuckle like it came from deep within him, and presses his lips on my cheek. Suddenly pulled me closer to him, that I straddle his lap.

"I think I can make an exception." He murmured stroking my cheek.

His grey eyes where sharp like silver for a moment on mine. Then he leans in close, brushing my lips with his. I moaned which he grins and pressed his mouth deeper licking my lips for acceptance. I tensed at first unsure if this was unwise for we don't want things to get out of hand. But he holds my face in grasp, fingers tracing skin, and lost to oblige in French kiss, letting him slide his tongue in as we fought for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers into his mopped hair. We kissed like this for a few minutes before pulling out to breathe.

"Yeah," I breathed leaning in to kiss him only to push his chest and get out of bed. "But time to rise and shine sleeping beauty. Got to face the music!"

"Why are you so cheery?" Gale muttered in defeat. Guess I pour water on his ego and pride.

I giggle at his expression; he look like a kid told no. "Because, I can't wait to see Zeek!"

"You're joking?" Gale asked like I was crazy.

"Maybe," I murmured and stick my tongue out before dashing off to my room to prepare for the day.

It was day three of the Pre-Games. In other words, it was first day in training. We only got three days to make an alliance, upgrade our skills, and show no mercy. So far I met a handful of the other tributes last night. I kind of trust Johanna, even though she tried to undress me in public and stood naked. She has skills in manipulating people, the art of deception. Then there was Finnick. Although he tried to flirt with me, he knows his way around tough situations. Also his popularity adds a bonus to sponsors in the arena. But, how can I separate him from the other Careers. 1, 2, and 4 united each other for the past fifty years of Hunger Games history. I stopped myself shock as I enter the bathroom in my room. It happens again. Ever since last years, I've been getting these tactical plans of preparation.

**.o0o.**

"You're late," Haymitch snarled at Gale who came out of his bedroom wearing the issue uniform. By the dampness of his hair, I say he just got out of the shower recently.

"Sorry, Haymiss, had some sweet dreams and beautiful nightmares about mutilated tongues." Gale replied hostile.

Never understood the Haymiss part: only that it made Haymitch scowl at him and says, "All right, never mind. Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love."

"Aren't we already," I mutter kissing Gale on the cheek to prove an example.

"And two, make some friends," Haymitch added.

"What," Gale snap. "Friends with them! Hell, I don't trust any of them. Its better we stay together."

I snicker, how strange. Wasn't last year like this? Gale, Haymitch, and I fighting over training strategies. The boys look at me saying zip it, then Haymitch glare at Gale. "But it won't be enough. You're going to need more allies this time around."

"Why," Gale asked. "Siobhan can easily do that with her connection with the careers. She can do the cult thing with them."

"I don't think that would work Gale." I replied sourly. "We're not dealing with teenagers who can be easily manipulated. Nor do I have the urge to protect any of them."

"She's right. And you're at a disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?" Haymitch asked.

"The newbies. In other words us," Gale grumbled sarcastically. "Nothing can override the power of friendship. So why bother?"

"Because you can fight." Haymitch said to Gale then turn to me. "You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies. But only if you let the others know you're willing to team up with them."

"You want me to be bounty hunter again?" I asked shock. "I was lucky enough to persuade Clove to make a cult. Not with experience professional."

"That's been our strategy, hasn't it? To train like Careers?" Haymitch counter. "And who makes up the Career pack is generally agreed upon before the Games begin. You barely got in to be a bounty girl."

Gale looks at me in distaste of my relationship with the Careers last year. How he had to find out through the conversation between Glimmer and Clove while they killed the girl from District 8 and he hid in a tree. Hey, what mom always said? 'How can you defeat an enemy without hurting them? By making them your friend': or in this situation, your allies.

"So Finnick and Brutus have to be on our team-that's whatya saying?" Gale growled. He truly didn't want to work with the Careers at all. Thinking they are loyal psychotic insane killers. Who were bred to kill and born to die. Also the whole Cato incident and the small jealous moment with Finnick last night. Oh, and let's not forget past memories of flirtatious Darius why don't we add.

"Not necessarily. Everyone's a victor. Make your own pack if you'd rather. Choose you like. I'd suggest Chaff and Seeder. Although Finnick not to be ignored," Haymitch said. "Find someone to team up with who might be of some use to you. Remember, you're not in a ring full of trembling children anymore. These people are all experienced killers, no matter what shape they appear to be in."

Gale slammed his fist on the table, standing up and grabbing an apple. "Fine."

He stormed off heading into the sitting room to wallow in his thought. Is it me or is history repeating its self again? Except Haymitch was right. Though I hate to admit it, but we need to know who to trust. Although, when he mentions district 11 tributes, I couldn't help but think of Rue and Thresh. If history is being manipulated this year, then it would happen again. Also Seeder was Rue's mentor. She had been kind to me last night on information's about the family. I don't know I can bear to see her dead again.

When I finished eating my stew, Effie waltz in early to escort Gale and me to the training room. Though Haymitch refuse such actions for we were not kids who need babysitters. Effie baffle for words, instead lead us to the elevator. When the metal doors shut, Gale and I couldn't help but laugh to that. It was happening so fast, only faster to meet O' Death. After a short ride down, there was hardly anyone there. I took Gale's hand which he gave a small squeeze. We spotted Brutus and his partner Enobaria was present. I shiver looking at the beautiful thirty year old woman. How in her game of combat, she bite a tribute throat out with her teeth. Famous forth stunt, her teeth was altering cosmetically to be sharper like fangs, cover in gold with diamonds imbedded. Creepy to the underdog district but popular in the Capitol.

Not even half the tributes arrive when ten o'clock came around. Atala, the head trainer begins her speech, unchaste by the lack of tributes. "No fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the arena. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills. Twenty-three of you will die. One will not. Who that is depends on your ability to anticipate. Everyone wants to grab a sword but lots of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. One year the arena was a frozen tundra. Six years ago it was a burning desert. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife..."

As Atala continued her speech about the rules and stations. I spotted Zeek in his station with the Blowguns. He gave a slight smile and nods at me. Once Atala dismiss us, I kissed Gale on the cheek a suggested we split. He was okay with it, as he walked towards the spear station with Chaff and Brutus. I smiled deviant as I practically ran to the blowgun station.

"I see my favorite student is back," Zeek joke giving a high-five. I high-five back and grabbed a blowgun loading a dart. "I think you know what to do."

"Most definitely," I chuckle taking a deep breath and fire.

**.o0o.**

Gale's POV

As Siobhan went to Blowgun station I headed over to the throwing spears. Might as well take Haymitch advice and see where this goes. After chucking spears, I went towards the knot-tying stations. It was practically empty except for little old Mags. Her presences didn't seem much as a problem as I go through tying knots and clarified with the instructors. Sometimes Mags would shake her head if I made a wrong knot and stop me to show how it works. It was weird at first, but guess it beats listening to the Capitol accent all day. I mean, she's from District 4 and tying knots was one of their special attributes as was I and snares. However, when Finnick joined us, I got tense and glared at him. Him just smiling at me while manipulating the rope.

Can't stand him, I headed over to another station and practice on making a fire. It was easy since dad taught me how to use flints and steel but it helps make me relaxes a bit. Lost in thought of sparking charred cloth to find I had company. The tributes from District 3; Beetee and Wiress. They were struggling on a pair of matches. Couldn't blame them, being so old and stuff. Although these two have a history of intelligent, and I read about Beetee that fascinated me. Maybe they could be good use for an alliance. Better get some brains into the group, right? So getting up and sitting next to them I showed how to use matches and flints.

As they were practicing I glance around the gym. Siobhan was with the Morphling from District 6 in the camouflage station. The two addicts were painting each other while Siobhan painted her arm. When she was done, she walk to a tree and rested her arm on it making it blend to the bark. That's my girl. Although the rest of the tributes were awkward. Some were vomiting, Finnick and Mags were at the archery station, and Johanna Mason was naked again. Really, what's with her and being naked as she oiled herself up for wrestling.

Shaking my head, I hang with the smart people in the room. Wiress talking about her new invention that could help district eight fabric industries. Though she has the habit in dropping her sentences which Beetee had to finish and explain. I find it intriguing of these inventions, Wiress device that'll sense the destiny of fabric, ridiculing human error and Beetee music player that is the size of a speck.

"Do you have any similar backup in coal production this year?" Beetee asked as he examines me under his glasses.

"Just shortage for a few weeks when the new…Head Peacekeeper arrived." I answer, adding venom about Thread. "Lost two weeks of production. People were getting hungry or punish."

They looked at me curiously. Probably because we had no uprising. "Oh. That's a shame." Wiress said quietly with disappointment. "I found your district very…." As she trails off, distracted in god know what.

"Interesting," Beetee finished. "We both did."

I scoffed. How can they be interested in a coal mining district? No one has until last year and the time with Haymitch and the previous victor.

"I don't know what you can find interesting in twelve?" I replied.

They didn't answer, so we moved to the shelter station. Wiress stopped and gazed at the section where the Game makers and Sponsors were having a blast. "Look," she pointed out. I look at the direction she was pointing at the new Head Game maker: Plutarch Heavenbee.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked.

"There by the corner of the table. You can just…"

"Just make it out." Beetee finished looking at where Wiress was staring at.

When in Rome, I look closely at the table to see what caught their interest. Then I spot it. Some small space in the corner of the table that seemed to be vibrating. How it projects a thin mist haze like on a rainy day, making the area disoriented if you were paying attention.

"A force field. They've set one up between the Gamemakers and us. I wonder what brought this on," Beetee said.

"Guilty," I announced rubbing my neck. "Kinda shot an arrow at them last year during my privet session." Beetee and Wiress looked at me in disbelief. I shrugged, "What, I can get provoke easily…so do force field have a spot like that?"

"Chink," Wiress said vaguely.

"In the armor, if it were," Beetee finished. "Ideally it'd be invisible, wouldn't it?"

This fascinated me. When lunch came around and I search for Siobhan in the cafeteria. She was hanging out with a handful of victor, seeing her laughing away with Johanna and Blight. As Cashmere and Gloss the sibling from District one joins in as Cashmere pointed at her medallion. Girl talk. With Cecelia and Seeder. I couldn't help but smile in seeing her like this. She barely had fun at lunch time when at school since her schedule lunch was with Katniss and Madge who hardly talk unless I join the feast. So not bothering the fun feast for her, I decided to join lunch with Beetee and Wiress. Need to know more about force fields.

"Yo Gale," Siobhan called out as she joined me at the food cart. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Hanging with District Three victors." I said. "Wiress and Beetee."

She chuckled, "Nut's and Volt's. Sorry, there's a joke on them or at least what Johanna announce. Think maybe they're useful?"

"Brains are better than bronze, Sio," I counter. "Though you and naked oil girl." As I wiggle my brows for a joke.

Siobhan blushed before slapping me in the arm hard. "Juvenile pervert."

"You love me anyway, "I smiled triumph. "who do you think is acceptable?"

Siobhan sighed grabbing a glass of ice tea. "I got District one attention and district four. But Two is being stubborn, since they keep looking at my leg. Johanna seemed interested in working with us along with Blight. Including Seeder and Chaff."

"And you got all this in two hours," I asked seriously.

"No, I'm just that popular," She sarcastically replied. "It's strange, every station I been too, somebody is there and want to be my friend. I mean District 6 was all hippies on me, suggesting painting my body. Spent the pass twenty minutes in the climbing station to hide. But you can't hind from a lumberjack. Funny how Blights name after a tree disease?"

"Yeah, funny," I said disappointed. She wasn't getting information we needed. The battle strategies or who's good with what weapon or weakness.

Siobhan noticed this. "What wrong?"

"Everything," I answered. "The Game's, Darius. Haymitch forcing us to make allies. It's not how I roll."

"You know it can be just the two of us." She said hugging me from behind. "I can try to do the cult thing again with the girls. Manipulate the conversation and whatever."

I take her hand and squeeze it. "I know, but maybe we should try Haymitch plan. Add Seeder and Chaff to the team?"

"I don't know," Siobhan whispered letting go of me. I turn around to see she was upset a little. "I don't want history repeating itself."

Before I could comfort her that it won't. She grabbed her tray and put on a smile. "C'mon, eat with us."

So I did and join the table Siobhan was at. It was strange to be here with most of the Careers and adults who I hardly know. Once lunch was over I stayed with Siobhan and we spent the rest of the day together training. We made some hammocks, relearn edible plants and bugs, that I gross her out by eating one. She turns green and I shoved a bug her mouth that she ran to the bathroom puking it out. Funny that she eat pine needles instead of bugs. She got her revenge at the slingshot station by shooting paintball at my back. It hurt but I deserved it. Afterwards was the sword station and Enobaria was there. A few exchange comments between the girls but guess there's no point in this.

Though Finnick had to join us in the fishing station. He kept asking Siobhan what her secret was. Hell, he even asked me. I for one don't know all of her secrets than I used to. The Underwood's weren't very social able until Liam and Mark. And going into their basement full of artifacts proved they are discreet. Also Katniss mention about Siobhan telling her that her ancestor was from the Capitol. Explains the eyes most definitely.

"Wanna shoot," Siobhan said.

"What?" I asked.

"Shoot," she repeated nodding her head towards the archery station. "My fingers inches."

I shrugged and got up from the fake pond and we headed towards the Archery station. The Trainer Tax saw us and shook his head that he knew sooner or later we would show up. Said Siobhan take the standing targets while I shoot the fake bird. We grabbed our bows and smirk; this was going to be good. When Tax gave the signal we fire our bows. I miss a few times, since Katniss was good at air strike but I got the hang of it quickly. As Siobhan kept getting bull's eyes or close to them on the ten target. We forgot about everything and imagine the forest. Siobhan humming a happy tune like she always done to target mockingjay when hunting. We ran out of arrows, I noticed that it was too quiet. Silences were never a good sign in a public area. Siobhan tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see a majority of people watching us.

"Think we got their attention?" Siobhan whispered deviant.

I smirked. "Yeah, we got their attention."

**.o0o.**

"So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally." Haymitch said pouncing at me. We just got back from training and waiting to have dinner. "I know it can't be your personality, sonny."

"They saw us shoot," Siobhan said. "How we shoot for real in blowgun, slingshots, and archery."

"You two are that good?" Haymitch asked us. "So good that Brutus wants you?"

I shrugged. "Screw Brutus. I like District Three."

"Of course you do." Haymitch sighs. "And you missy?"

"District Seven and Four." Siobhan answer. "They hold a better advantage physically and…mentally."

I snorted out laugh which Haymitch did as well. I can see her point on physically with Finnick and Blight. But Johanna was mad and Mags was old. Though Haymitch patted her shoulder saying good choice and such before adding "I'll tell everybody you're still making up your mind."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hope you guys like the chapter. I got two reviews that convince me to write a chapter. If I get another two reviews and so on their will be more. **

**Also don't forget to vote for your favorite dress for Siobhan to wear at the interview. Check my profile to see the dress under Whispering fire/phoenix rise. Better hurry, we are very close to the interview.**

**Here are the votes:**

**Dress1: 1**

**Dress 2: 0**

**Dress 3: 0**

**Dress 4: 3**

**Dress 5: 2**

**Dress 6: 0**


	17. Chapter 17: Another first and escape

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 17: Another first and escape again**_

Siobhan POV

The second day of training was the same as yesterday. Though Gale and I didn't trained together this time, instead spend time in the blowgun, archery, climbing, edible plants, first aid, and small hand weaponry. Even took a chance on the gauntlets, running on different steps while trainers swat mallets at me. Got hit in the shine a few times, but got a hang of it, since they keep hitting my prosthetic leg.

But that was only yesterday, now it was the Private session. Gale and I sat alone in the waiting room. My hands were sweating like before, wiping my palms on my pants. I don't know what to do? I gave it my all last year from Camouflage to ambush attacks in the air. The Gamemakers know about my skills with the blowgun.

"I don't know what to do," I groan bending down placing my head between my knees.

Gale placed a hand on my back rubbing it. "Hey, it's alright. Show them your healing or long range skills. They saw you with a blowgun, try an arrow?"

"You think I can do it with a bow?" I asked

"Yeah," Gale assure. "Though don't shoot at them. Already done."

I chuckled sitting back up and rested my head on his shoulder. Maybe it was time I show my complete accuracy. Use the skills dad and Katniss taught me along with other potentials. Potential that caught Brutus attention. To think about the other tributes had me disappointed.

"How can we kill these people, Gale?" I asked.

"Not sure," Gale sighed. "Haymitch wanted us to know them?"

"…yeah, but I don't want to feel that pain again."

"You mean Rue?" Gale asked which I nodded. "We knew we couldn't kill her. I see what you mean and I don't want you to experience it again. You scared the shit out of me when you went into shock."

"Siobhan Underwood," the announcer called.

I took a deep breath, standing up and walked towards the entrance.

"Siob," Gale called out as I look back. "Good luck."

"You too," I replied and walked into the Private room.

The training room was a quiet as the Gamemakers waited in their booth watching me curiously in what I would do. I felt butterflies in my stomach, ready to puke until I spotted Plutarch Heavenbee sitting there with a reassuring smile. Feeling a bit at ease, I walked towards the camouflage station only to find it a complete mess and materials practically gone. Those morphling used all the substance. Growling under my breath, muttering colorful words I walked towards the archery station. A silver bow waited along with six arrows. Looking up at the Gamemakers murmuring each other as they watch my every move.

So I grabbed it and an arrow before walking up to them. "Siobhan Underwood, District 12."

"Carry on," Plutarch said.

Nodding I walked up to the target station and knock an arrow in place. With a deep breath, I raised my bow and aimed at the chest. Drawing the string to my ear and fire directly on course. My eyes were closed when I heard a sound of awe. Peeking through one eye and see a bulls eye in the targets chest. With a confident smile while pride engulfed me to the very core. I grabbed the other arrows fastening them to my belt and walked a straight line firing arrows getting a complete shot an acceptable kill. Once the arrows were gone, I had seven more minutes remaining.

"What to do?" I thought aloud placing the bow back at the station.

Quickly jogging towards the blowgun station and grab a blowgun then went towards the climbing stations. The distance was father than it was before. When climbing to the top, my foot got tangle with the ropes causing me to fall backwards and dangle twenty feet in the air. My heart accelerated; images of Rue underneath me. A sob was about to escape, I couldn't save her when I promised her to protect her from harm. Shaking my head, '_use your disadvantage as your advantage'_ dad voice whispered in my head. Use my disadvantage?

Taking a deep breath, I brought the blowgun to my lips while handing upside down. Everything seemed to sway while blood flowed into my head making it uncomfortable and weird. But I estimate on the head and focused all I can give until making a deep breath and fire. There was a pause until the Gamemakers were murmuring in shock. Looking at Plutarch in my disposition to see him give the approval. With a sigh of relief, I reached up and continued to the rope course until on the ground. Quickly examining the target to find the dart embedded to the center mark on the targets head.

"You may go now, Miss Underwood." Plutarch said plesant.

I gave a bow and walked out of the room. Once the door shut behind me I stumble to ground and collapsed onto my knees, feeling like someone punch me in the stomach. I hesitated; I hesitated in having a flashback of Rue. From the Gamemakers reaction says a good score, that's what I hope for except I hesitated.

"Gale Hawthorne," the announcer called.

_Good luck Gale._

**.o0o.**

Gale's POV

Twenty minutes later my name was called. When I got in, I see there was no mud trails on the floor. Guessed Siobhan didn't do camouflage this time. Looking up I notice that half the Gamemakers drunk or at the banquet table. I growled wishing I could fire an arrow at them except the force field was in the way. Including those who were watching was hesitant when I walked in. Good, they should be afraid of me after what I did last year.

I try to look for Plutarch Heavenbee, the guy who had asked Siobhan for a dance. She told me he was planning the games and had a midnight meeting involving the quells while a watch that had a mockingjay like her locket. Something tells me I could somewhat trust him. But the guy was ignoring me… oh, so he had time for the others but not me.

Well, better teach him a lesson if he fails this game.

I went towards the knot-tying station and get a length of rope. I manipulated the rope into a noose then wrapped it around a dummies neck while tossing the other end over the climbing bars. Securing the loose strand in a good hold, center of the room. Good, now I needed was to get the final adjustment. As I grabbed some paint from the camouflage station and a bow and arrow. I finger paint a name and took twenty paces away from the dummy. Knocking the arrow on the bow and fired at the target between the two words at the heart.

_**Seneca . Crane**_

The first reaction from the Gamemakers was entirely horror that even some gave a shriek. I would call this funny if not satisfying as their shrieks were followed by wine glass shattering to the floor along with a fainter. I scowled at Heavenbee to see him expressionless with a squashed peach in hand.

Then he cleared his throat. "You may go now, Mr. Hawthorne."

"Thanks for your consideration." I said sarcastically walking out proudly.

I'm not going into the arena without a fight.

And hope this would keep Siobhan alive. It was her turn on going home.

**.o0o.**

During dinner time, I noticed Siobhan was quiet as she fiddles with her food while rubbing her good leg. She must had fell or trip on the climbing station or something to bruise herself. For her hair was wet and she smelled like lavender. Primrose said lavender can eased muscles along with ice. Once with the second course of soups was served, Haymitch got down to the point.

"All right, so how did your private session go?"

Siobhan and I exchange looks. Siobhan took a deep breath in defeat that it wasn't her. She never loses a staring competition. So she took a deep breath, "I hesitated."

"Hesitated?" Portia asked.

"It started out great at first… well minus the camouflage, I put archery into use. That got their attention until time was wearing thin, that I would give my signature of climbing and blowgun at the same time…then I slipped, dangling in the air and…hesitated. … I couldn't get up without flashback and time was almost up so I shot upside down and got the target in the head."

"I don't think that's something to worry about," Effie assured. "Amazing you got the target while upside down!"

There was a long paused in the room absorbing what Effie said. True it was awesome she got the target with a blowgun while upside down. But when she said she _hesitated_, I knew what she meant. Rue, she had a flashback of Rue the moment before she died.

"You thought about Rue?" Cinna said. "That's why you hesitated."

Siobhan nodded her, hand squeezing her spoon as her knuckles turned white. "I can't accept them in what they did. Understand why they accomplish such cruel if not barbaric act in killing that little girl. I wanted them to feel accountable but what can I do, except put on a show by firing weapons for their entertainment."

"This is dreadful," Effie said like she would cry.

"She didn't do anything Effie," I shot back at Effie. "It's not like she painted a mural on the floor in front of them?"

"I wish," Siobhan muttered.

The adults remain silence before they put their attention at me. "I hung a dummy with Seneca name on it."

The room was engulfed in a thick atmosphere. The disbelief and horror written on their faces as the disproval smacked me in the face. The look on Siobhan face was red while lips puckered that I can't tell if she was suppressing a laugh or angry.

"You… hung…Seneca Crane?" Cinna asked.

"Yeah, showing them my snaring and knot-tying that he ended up on the noose," I explained.

"Oh, Gale," Effie said in a hushed voice. "How do you know about that?"

"Snow told me," I answered with shrugged while leaning back in my chair. "Guess I should have lied and said I shot some arrows."

Siobhan slammed her fist and stood up nocking the table and walked towards her room. The door slammed followed by a huge scream. Cinna excused himself and headed to Siobhan room to give comfort or something along those lines. Now I feel regret in what I just did. I was just showing an example in how corrupt their leader was and now this happens. Better change the subject.

"Haymitch," I said catching his attention. "We think it's better if we don't have allies."

"Good. Then I won't be responsible for you killing off any of my friends with your stupidity," Haymitch said.

I nodded and went back to my meal. Dinner was quiet for Cinna or Siobhan didn't return until after dessert. Cinna had an arm around her shoulder while her face remains neutral. Whatever they talked about at least got her to calm down. I wish I had the skills Cinna had to calm Siobhan, except when I try, I ended up with her shrew side.

"Come on and let's go get those training scores." Cinna said.

We all took our seats in the sitting room, gather around the television.

"Have they ever given a zero?' Siobhan asked looking at me concerned.

"No, but's there a first time for everything," Cinna answered.

And he was right. We watched Caesar go over the scores of each tribute by female to male, district by district. The tributes picture with their number underneath them. As usual the Careers got the higher scores except for Mags who scored a three. Low and medium for the rest. When our district came out and Caesar went over our scores.

Siobhan Underwood: 10

Gale Hawthorne: 12

A twelve for the first time in hunger games history. No one felt like celebrating for it wasn't a good sign for me. The first thought came was. "Why?"

"So that the others will have no choice but to target you," Haymitch said. "Go to bed. I can't stand to look at either one of you."

I walked Siobhan to my room in silence, but she continued to walk towards her. The thought of losing her over a stunt had me scared. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. She stiffens at first but relaxed and turned around to hug me. She shook a little, as I felt her cried. She lost so much and might lose me. "Sorry if I screwed things up."

"You're such a rebel." Siobhan whispered. "Always trying to not be a pawn in their game."

I chuckled a little, for she told me, if she died she wanted to be herself not a piece of their game. TO die with an actually purpose, to hold pride, honor, and valor on the dying breath. She hugged me tighter not wanting to let go. President Snow wanted power, to show dominance after we showed him and the Capitol off on the decisions they made. How the old man got shot in district 11 tried to show an expression of peace. The uprising that rumored throughout Panam. It was our turn again to give a sign that all the sacrifices in this riot doesn't go in vain. I had to make it clear that I'm still rebelling while keeping Siobhan alive. Being a martyr would be a sacrifice I'm willing to take, knowing Siobhan was alright and she can care for my family. But also, Siobhan would be more valuable alive. She holds words many could be used as a weapon and transformed them.

Siobhan would be furious if she knew what I was thinking. So I embraced her tighter, "Whatya want to do now?"

"You," She whispered. "I want to spend any possible moment with you and you alone."

I mentally groan for I had other thought but couldn't risk it. We were lucky last time but now it was different. Damn it, how I wanted her and could tell she wanted it too. To forget the worlds around us for just a moment. Just us and nobody else. Then I remembered what some of the guys told me about, tricks that could be pleasurable and yet safe. I lifted Siobhan head to look into her green eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes," She whispered. "I love you."

.o0o.

Siobhan POV

Gale pressed his lips against mine as we stumbled into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut and locked it before kisses me again while pushing me towards the bed. I kissed back and clutched onto his shirt and pulled it off his body. Gale groaned, his hand touched my shoulder and brushed over my clothed chest, down my side till gripping my waist. I gasped, tripping backwards over the bed with Gale over me. Wearing shorts, his hand traced my thighs making me shudder while fire started to consume me from my inner core. I pulled him closer and wrapped my legs around his waist. My body was on fire by his touches, letting go of logic and let our primal instincts control. To escape and be one.

His lips moved against mine while removing my shirt, exposing the gym bra I wore. I sighed and looked into his eyes, how sharp and dark they were than a moment ago. Like looking into a hurricane of sharp silver that of the lord of flames. . A click was heard as the prophetic leg was removed with a thud on the tile floor. I pressed my hand on his lower back, tracing his spine along the scares of deep wounds. His skin was hot as he panted on the cares touches I held over his vulnerability. A moan escaped as he closed his eyes, leaning down that his head rested on my chest.

He kissed my neck and I continued to massage his back gently. He kissed up my neck and desperately kissed me on the lips. I responded with such vigor that I switch position so I was top straddling his waist. Gale looked at me surprised under the moonlit room. Grabbing the remote on his bed, I changed the windows scenery to the misty forest. How it was close to rain on the evergreen trees. This was how close we can be towards home.

I looked down at Gale to see he had the same thought. I leaned down and kissed him again while holding onto his shoulders. Just us, no one else. He didn't go far but we close to escape in this, madness. To feel wanted, loved, and desire while escaping in a certain realm of pleasure.

We laid in each others arms holding on. Sleep over our shoulder while Gale traced shapes over my back lazily. It was late but we didn't want to sleep. Not yet.

"I love you," Gale whispered and kissed my temple.

I sighed happily and nodded kissing his chest. "As I you."

I felt his chest vibrated that of a chuckle while bringing me closer as we fell asleep in our world.

…..;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…

_**Quick you have one chapter to vote before the interview of what Dress Siobhan should wear. You can find the option on my profile under Whispering fire/phoenix rise.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**_


	18. Chapter 18: I wish

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_Chapter 18: I wish….._

Gale's POV

Siobhan laid asleep in my arms as the sun began to rise. She looked peaceful in her sleep. No dread or wary while pain vanished on her fair skin. As she lost in the world that runs through her head that I wish to know? My hands slipped over her stomach and traced the elastic of her panties. Last night was amazing. Okay, so we didn't have sex but doesn't mean we had a little fun, to touch her and feel her reaction under me. My lips on her skin, lips, and more that words couldn't be described.

"You're such a tease," Siobhan breathed befor rolling that her head was on my chest.

I smiled and looked at her, "You love it."

Siobhan scoffed, sitting up and straddled my lap. "Yeah, I do."

I smirked leaning up to kiss her on the lips. Before it got serious she pulled back and chuckled. "Ready for Effie Boot camp?"

I groaned in frustration and rejection. Like somebody dunk cold water on me in mentioning Effie boot camp. Today was rehearsal leaving us to practice on our interviews for tomorrow. How Haymitch and Effie would be coaching us to get sponsors and all that crap. Truly I wanted to lie down and be lazy with my girl. But Siobhan wasn't the lazy type. She was proactive, the need to do something. If Siobhan finished one thing you'll find her doing another. Mark said she might have ADHD, a disability that makes her hyper. Whatever that is?

But I have other plans instead of training. We're good enough from the tour and have the skills. "Let's ditch."

"Hooky?" Siobhan asked with a sinister smiled. "I like the sound of that. Oh, that reminds me. Effie left a message this morning, coaching sessions are canceled."

Immediately she hopped out of bed jumping towards the bathroom on one leg. Grabbing the clock, I saw it was ten o'clock in the morning. Past the time Effie would want to train with a note on the side. I laughed; Siobhan was always one step ahead of me. I walked into the bathroom to find her in the shower. So I started my morning routine, brushing my teeth.

"Too bad we can't go sightseeing." I said.

"Yeah, but there's one place we could go." Siobhan said over the shower. "Where we can see everything."

The roof.

**.o0o.**

My head rested on Siobhan lap as we lay under the sun on the roof. You can say it's sort of a picnic with all the food, blanket, and stuff we used in the small garden. Siobhan had her medallion playing the song she always hummed when making tea or things. Taking a good look at it, it was a mockingjay just like my pin however it didn't hold an arrow. No, it looks like it was in taking flight, rising from the confines of a cage. I sighed, closing my eyes savoring the warmth.

No one bothered us. Around late in the afternoon we were laying on the ground, her head on my chest. Siobhan sighed and suddenly gave a sneeze that surprised me. I looked at her while chuckling. It's sort of funny in how Siobhan sneezes, a high pitch noise or a loud burst causing her to bang her head. She lifted her head and pouted in protest. Another chuckled rumble in my chest as I kissed her on the forehead.

"I wish this moment doesn't end," I whispered against her lips and kissed her.

Siobhan breathed into the kiss and responded back. I lean up wrapping my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder kissing her collarbone, up her neck, chin, cheek and stop bellow the ear, kissing that patch of skin. She moaned to my touch and traced her fingers on my back gingerly. I shudder from her touches, though frown pulling back. Remembering how I got those scars all because I stupidly walked on Threads front door stepped. I don't remember much after the tenth lashing or the next few days, but I remember hearing voices. Katniss, Mom, Haymitch, and Mark, but the most common voice I heard the most was Siobhan. She never left my side except once.

"Is something wrong?" Siobhan asked.

"No," I breathed tucking a loose strand of hair offer her face, thumb stroking her cheek.

Siobhan sadly smiled and hugged me. "I wish we could go home together."

"I know," I whispered in her ear. "I know."

We held on to each other until the sun began to set. If there wasn't any Capitol, I would have thought the view was beautiful, except it seemed nice. Siobhan seemed to be in a daze as she watched the sunsets while fiddling her medallion. Seeing her green eyes gazed out while her mind was somewhere else. I wonder where she goes. Does she go through memory lane or does she think of something? It doesn't matter right now she was here next to me.

**.o0o.**

**Siobhan POV**

The next day I woken to feel the sun on my face. Stirring, I rolled over and snuggle closely into Gale's warmth. It was impossible to separate Gale and I since we want to spend as much time together as possible before the Arena. The thought of the arena scared me. Only one can come out, not two or a team. It hurt that a few tears fell in thinking of death and who was going to die. It's completely noticeable that Gale would want me to win so he can be a martyr. But he forgets that I can't survive without him, he's my rock. Before Gale woke up, I wipe the tears away and smiled when his sharp eyes woken.

"Hey," I breathed kissing him on the lip.

Gale kissed back securing his arm around me, bringing me closer, "Morning."

Like the teenagers we are, we started making out. His fingers find skin under my tank top. As he wrapped it around my side, up the ribcage and brush against my breast. I moaned into his lips then slide my attention to his ear and nibble on the earlobe. He was about the push the fabric off when the door burst open in comes the prep team. They looked at us as we looked at them in horror. Really, is privacy and knocking doesn't exist in their vocabulary?

I got off of Gale, accidently kneeing his groin causing him to groan in protest. I blushed, apologizing quickly before grabbing my prosthetic leg and attached in on. The whole moment ruin as Octavia burst into tears.

"You remember what Cinna told us," Venia said fiercely that Octavia nods but sobs instead as she excused herself.

My prep team escorted me out of the room for prep, as I gave a quick look to Gale. He was rubbing his neck and watched in a daze. Yeah, so much for a good morning? Back in my room Venia and Flavius worked on me. They held their usual conversation, although it was very limited, that they weren't actually talking, than the music that played on the radio. By lunch hour, Flavius had to excuse himself after trimming my hair.

So it was just Venia and me. Venia was probably the strongest out the bunch as she kept a determine face as she does my hair, makeup, and nails. Keeping focus at the tasked at hand, avoiding eye contact. It felt somewhat tranquil and yet sad that we keep it like that until Cinna arrives. When he did, he approves of Venia work and dismissed her to regain her barring. Before she left, she grasped my hand and looked straight into my eye and say, "We would all like you to know what a ….privilege it has been to make you look your best." Then she hastened the room.

I sighed looking down at my hand still feeling the warmth Venia imprinted on my skin. My prep team, the silly, aloof, of fun prep team. I may not understand the world of fashion they lived in, but I love the commitment and energy they possessed. A tissue was handed from Cinna as I wipe the tears away and smiled sadly. Cinna was probably the strongest person I met in the Capitol.

"What's tonight's outfit?" I asked as he held up the garment bag.

"President Snow put in the dress order himself," Cinna answered. He unzipped the bag revealing one of the wedding dresses I wore at the photo shoot. I gasped, feeling my eyes water as I look a seat. A white and silver satin strapless, scooped neckline, and fitted, dropped waist. The bodice features embroidery and Swarovski crystals while the satin ball gown skirt is accented with crystal buttons and crystals along the hemline. It was fairytale dress that princess would wear on the special accession, not this. "Even though they announced the Quarter Quells the night of the photo shoot, people still voted for their favorite dress, and this was the winner. The president says you're to wear it tonight. Our objections were ignored."

It took me a moment to regain my bearing before Cinna help me into the garment. I stand in front of the tall mirror looking at myself. Tawny hair curled into a thick mane with small braids entwine with beads. A glamor amount of makeup that of bronze and gold while Cinna added some cream on my arm saying it was to help keep the sliver lace gloves on. Cinna added the final touches of adding the mockingjay medallion and crowning of the veil. This was utter humiliation that I feel my pride and honor was gone. President Snow was playing his sick game again on me like the night I had to sleep on the eleventh floor in Rue's room. This was a slap in the face for marrying Gale was my plan and it would never happen.

I wipe the tears off my eyes and shook my head, "Can't waste a pretty dress."

Cinna adjusted the ball gown skirt and helped me into silver crystal choose. Though it felt off, it felt heavy than before. I noted this to Cinna and he looked at me with a small smile.

"I had to make some slight alteration because of the lighting," Cinna said.

I nodded but felt doubt in his words and doubt was a rare emotion that should prosecute Cinna. Then again, I don't know much about fashion only herbs and tea. Cinna touched up the makeup to cover the evident of crying while adding some detail on exposed skin. I asked what it was and he said it was lotion to soften the glow of the contrast of white and my skin tone. If I didn't know any better, I feel like I was losing Cinna too. My best friend Cinna.

"You're ravishing," he said. "Now, Siobhan, because the bodice is so fitted, I don't want you raising your arms above your head. Well, not until you twirl anyway."

"Twirling?" I asked raising a brow.

"I'm sure Caesar will ask you. And if he doesn't, you suggest it yourself. Only not right away. Save it for your big finale," Cinna instructed.

"Mind giving the signal?"

"All right," He said and smiled sadly. "Any plans for your interview? I know Haymitch left you two to your own devices."

"If this was different I would probably say how happy I am with what I have and the dream I wanted." I said touching my medallion. "I always dreamt of getting married as a little girl. To have kids, maybe a dog, and work at a teashop while my husband who goes to the minds. And when he returns he would come home and kiss me. That what I wanted with Gale…but never more. They're just silly dreams."

Though I was a target for President Snow to torture Gale, the Capitol audiences was mine. I was not going to back down without a fight.

""""""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""

**And the victor of the dress competition is…Dress number 4. Thanks to all who voted and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	19. Chapter 19: Interviews

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 19: Interview**_

**Siobhan POV  
><strong>Cinna and I meet up with Gale, Haymitch, Portia, and Effie at the elevator. Gale was in a descent tuxedo that had flame trims that reminded of his old suit. However, there was a difference since he wore gloves, which he was in the middle of taking them off when he turned around and look at me. Grey eyes fought in a battle of emotions in the gown I wore for the last interview. It was nothing that we neither wanted nor planned in the fashion of marriage.

Back at Twelve everything was simple. The brides would rent a white dress worn by countless women while the men wear something clean that wasn't from the mines. Next go to the justice building to sign a marriage certificate and be assign to a new house. Afterwards it was a small get together if affordable as the traditional song is sung and the small ceramony begins. As the newly couples light their first fire, toast a bit of bread, and share it. I smiled from the memory of Gale and me toasting bread together and joked that we got married. If only it could be true.

Gale walked up to me and kissed my forehead before taking my hand. "You look beautiful….but I hate the dress."

"Hate the tuxes," I exchange back as we walked into the elevator going down. Cinna or Portia showed no signs of being upset from our comment. They only held a smile and nodded their head in agreement. Worst day to wear such a couple outfits.

The other tributes had already gathered off stage in a quiet conversation, but all that changed when Gale and I enter. Silences with loathe glares at the wedding dress. It must beautiful yet disappointing on the term of use at this upcoming of events.

"I can't believe Cinna put you in that thing." Finnick said aloud.

"It's not his fault." I defended Cinna. "President Snow made him."

"Well, you look ridiculous!" Cashmere spat while tossing her hair and grabbed her brother hand taking places. The other tributes began to follow in line up too. If I was a normal person I would find their stares and comments offensive, however I find it amusing that they all agreed this was stupid. Some gave sympathy pats on the shoulder; Johanna did the opposite as she stood in front of me straightening my medallion.

"Make him pay for it, okay?" She said.

I smirk nodding my head knowing what she means while she went to take her places. When everyone was seated on stage, Caesar Flickerman came on in this year color of lavander with the opening speech and got the interview rolling. The atmosphere felt strange this year compare to the rest. It was fully intense with negative emotions, precisely betrayal amongst the victors and rage that followed in pursuit. But they were clever in holding their negative emotions and play the part in roasting the government and President Snow included. Although, there was the loyal district two tributes Brutus and Enobaria who felt honored in coming back into the game. But not two the other victors, some have the strength to come back fighting with a purpose. A home, family, and friends.

Cashmere started the interview with a remarkable speech in how she couldn't stop crying when the Capitol people must suffer in losing us. Gale snorted which I took liberty in stepping on his foot to behave as the skirt cover the evidences. He winked and mutter sorry. Gloss talked about the kindness he and his sister shared from the Capitol. Beetee was the first to question the legality of the quell though a bit nervous and twitchy. Finnick recited a poem he wrote to his true love which over a hundreds if people swoon. When It was Johanna's turn, she asked…more like demanded why this situation can't be changed. Why the Quarter Quell creators couldn't anticipated the relationship between Victor and Capitol. IT was a cruel fate to sever a deep bond. Seeder asked that President Snow was all- powerful that he could change the quell? Chaff had the same statement and bragged Snow didn't care about anyone.

Gale leaned into my ear and whispered, "Because he already did." I scowled shaking my head while squeezing his hand.

"From District 12, District 12, you know her as _The Lady on Fire!_" Caesar announced making the audience cheer. "Well, we know her as the lovely Siobhan Underwood!"

I walked on stage to observe the wreck the audiences were in, that some cry, fainted, or demanded for change. Who would have thought it took a wedding dress to put more fuel into the fire of this ordeal. It was the end of everything between the relationship and fame they anticipated from everyone. No more me, no more star-crossed lovers, the fairytale ending, and the ultimate wedding. Caesar was able to calm the crowd down as we took our seat.

"So, Siobhan, obliviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?" Caesar asked.

"It's a shame that there won't be a wedding….though it's an _honor_ for you all to see me in my wedding dress. It's _awfully _lovely gown isn't it?" I look at Cinna to see him give me the signal. I stood up and began to twirl around like I did before last year, as I raised my arms above my head like ballerina.

Until a screams were heard from the crowd. It doesn't sound like a shock of pleasure in the awe but fear. That was when I smelt it along with grey clouds. Smoke. From the bottom of the skirt consuming the ball gown was fire. Not the _Synthetic Fire _from the chariot but actual fire. My heart panic as I stop to look at Cinna in fear to see he held a reassuring smile and nod his head high. I clasped my hands together and lift my arms in the air reaching for the sky while the fire burns away the dress. The dress became lighter as silver and white satin transformed into black silk and crystals shattered to the floor. The fire didn't burn me nor singed the skin as it engulfed my figure like a bird in flight. Like a phoenix reborn from the ashes.

Soon it stopped. The flames slowly fade away as the wedding gown was replaced by a new outfit. It was similar to the original wedding dress except different in many explanation. It was black as coal and made out of feathers while on the large skirt resigns two large wings of black white and red. I looked at my arms to examine the singded as the skin was cover in some sort of red and orange ink that represent flames going up to my chest. I looked at the television screen to see myself and what Cinna had turned me into.

I didn't look like some being that I once knew. Not with the white and red feathers on the ends of the winged skirt. The headpiece black as the chariot tiara with a smooth fiery veil of feathers.

Cinna turned me into some hybrid some mix species of legend and sciences. Cinna turn me into a phoenix rising into a mockingjay.

I cough slightly from the smoldering smoke that faded from the tentative hands of Caesar as his touch the tiara and veil draping over the bodice.

"Feathers," Caesar stated. "You're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I believe," I thought aloud, as I traced the wings on the skirt. "It's the bird on the pin Gale and I wear as our tokens. A mascot."

Recognition crossed Caesar face, for the mockingjay wasn't the only symbol of our love. It was way past the mark of two teenagers, but the Capitol failure and the uprising. It was the symbol of a rebellion. I understand now what is going on and knew it was time for change. I look at a camera holding a serious face. "And _we shall rise_ in our fiery glory."

"Well, hats off to your stylist. I don't think anyone can argue that that's not the most spectacular thing we've ever seen in an interview. Cinna, I think you better take a bow!" Caesar gestured to Cinna for his debuted. Cinna obliged and makes a small bow.

However deep down, I was worry for him. He done something that was practically taboo here: that put him in terrible danger. This was an act of rebellion. And he had done it on me for us. What he said a while back echoed in my head. . .

"_Don't worry. I always channel my emotions into my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself."_

But he didn't hurt himself. No, Cinna has signed his death warrant and another person I love was gone from the transformation of oppression into freedom of speech.

**.o0o.**

**Gale's POV**

I watched Siobhan transformed into a mockingjay before my eyes. I was in awe, captivated by her beauty and when she spoke about the mockongyjay pin being our mascot and more, the look on her face full of determination, and hope while drench in wary that of concern. Being selfless while being brave all together. The crowd applause louder than the buzzer as Caesar indicating her time was up. He thanks her and she went back to her seat with a trail of smoke. My name was called and I knew it was time to make a serious impression. Something that would ruin everyone and give us sponsors. I just hope it doesn't upset Siobhan. We passed each other, not making eye contact though from the corner of sight I saw fear.

"Please welcome the second of the fiery couple, the _Lord of Flames_, Gale Hawthorne!" Caesar exclaimed proudly as I walked on stage. We shook hands and took our seat ready to begin our interview. "So, Gale, What was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?"

"I don't know. I was with my family and then a nuclear bomb was dropped that the next thing I knew I was at Haymitch's…" I answered to receive a few chuckles.

"You realized there was never going to be a wedding?" Caesar asked gently.

I sighed taking a deep breath in smelling the smoke while cracked gems on the floor. Giving a dramatic pause for kicks before going with the plan in capturing the audiences. With a deep breath I looked at Caesar casually. "Not quite Caesar. You see Siobhan and I are already married."

Instantly the audiences were astonished. I looked over my shoulder to see Siobhan red not of anger but fluster with embarrassment remembering that fateful night. I smirk winking towards her then back to Caesar who looks ridicules in confusion.

"But…how can this be?" Caesar asked.

"Well, you can't call it an official marriage. Not going to the Justice Building or that boring crap. There's a ritual in Twelve, we both wanted it to assure you." I explained already I feel Siobhan glare from the back of my head. Yeah, I'm dead not from a careers but my fiancé of a wife after this night.

"Were your families there?" Caesar asked.

"Mark was, well, he knew what we did since we did it at her house. But not my family though I think my mom had her suspicions. Though Haymitch was left in the dark. Lucky we got Marks approval before he could poison me. It just happened and we kept it a secret….oops guess it's no longer a secret." I looked over my shoulder calling out. "Sorry honey!"

"So this was before the Quell?" Caesar asked again.

Here comes they first lie, "Yeah, it would be insane to do it after it." Taking a deep breath, "We never saw it coming. After everything we did together through the Games, becoming Victors, and travel everywhere. We plan on doing anything together for better for worse. We never anticipated for the games that I was willing to run away with my family."

"You couldn't, Gale," Caesar placed an arm around my shoulder. "I must confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness together."

Instantly an enormous applause from the simple minded. Looking at the screen to see Siobhan's face with teary eyes. I couldn't tell if it's from the smoke from her dress or that she was upset in what I was saying.

"Thanks for your condolences," I said... "Though I'm not sure if the time was right for everything in doing properly."

This got Caesar to lean back. "Surely even a brief time is better than no time?"

"Depends, Caesar," I said bitterly for lie number two. "We don't know if she'spregnant."

Yeah, this is going to get me a major slap in the face while ears bleeding from Siobhan scolding. I just dropped the bomb on stage out of habit to drive everyone through the roof as the rebel I am. But hey, I'm not the only one who dropped a few bombs in the building who try to persuade the audiences. Already screams and cries were being exchanged from the most barbaric bloodthirsty people who sent me through hell and back.

The information was impossible to process for the audiences. Suddenly the crowd was erupted in wild screams, shrieks, and other things. Killing children is one thing for these animals, but sending an unborn child is low and this may help Siobhan to get home. Though later after the games she'll have to lie saying she had a miscarriage unless they change the rules again. I feel a heavy burden on my shoulders knowing it won't be true and sending my love under the buss to save her.

Caesar attempted to soothe the crown not even when the buzzer rang. I nod in goodbye and took my seat without conversation. I took Siobhan hand and feel how cold her hands felt that I squeezed them but she looked pale past the fiery paint. When the anthem played, louder than before to over-rein the audiences I stood up and help Siobhan up as well. Tears were in her eyes.

Siobhan squeezed my hand as her other took Chaffs spontaneously. Chaff complied along with Seeder who grabbed his wrist and soon a chain was form between the victors. We stood strong like we are united like our ancestors in the Dark Days, as it shown on the screen. It was cut off instantly but the audiences saw it.

It soon became chaos in getting off stage when the lights were cut off. We stumble back to the Training center as I kept my arm around Siobhan waist getting back inside towards the elevator. Finnick and Johanna attempted to join us but the Peacekeeper stopped them that left us alone. The elevator was engulfing in silences as I waited to be slap however it didn't came.

"Siob," I started.

"I can't breathe," Siobhan choked and I look at her to see she was pale and eyes red. She looks like she was about to faint as she turned around exposing her back where the corset was. Immediately I untie it so she had more room to breathe. A puff of smoke came as I unravel the thick material to see bare skin. A gasp came from her mouth as she relaxed breathing softly.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," She panted holding the top close to herself. I shrugged off my coat and placed it over her shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're not angry?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Oh, I'm beyond angry but emotionally exhausted as well." She answered and held the jacket closer. "Juvenile as ever; to tell people that I'm possibly pregnant and that we are married. I wouldn't be surprised if they made bids if I was pregnant or not. It wouldn't matter, if I was it would had been a miscarriage."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. I used to daydream in wanting kids if I didn't live in this world. Imaging a small boy who looked like me with his mother's eyes or a girl who look like Siobhan with my eyes. I didn't want to think what would be happening in Twelve or my family reactions and Mark's. Mark knows everything and probably watching over my family in case things get out of hand.

"I want to go home," she whispered hugging tight. "I want to go to the meadow."

"You will," I replied taking the veil off her. "You will."

"But it won't be the same," She sobbed into my chest.

Because I won't be alive when she does.


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbye

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 20: Goodbye**_

**Gale's POV**

Siobhan and I waited for the others in the sitting room, however Haymitch arrived alone. "It's madness out there. Everyone's been sent home and they've canceled the recap of the interview on television."

Instantly Siobhan and I ran to the window to see the whole commotion in the city circle.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"Are they demanding President Snow to cancel?" Siobhan suggested.

"I don't think they know themselves what to ask. The whole situation is unprecedented. Even the idea of opposing the Capitol agenda is a source of confusion for the people here," Haymitch announced. "But there's no way Snow would cancel the Games. You know that, right?"

Siobhan sighed with a disappointed look. I know Snow wouldn't do such a thing not when the game is still on between us. The only way to beat Snow is a taste of his own medicine. But that's impossible. But I can strike back, and I'll do it hard in my own way.

"Where are the others?" Siobhan asked. "Did they go home?"

"They were order to. I don't know how much luck they're getting through the mob," Haymitch said.

"We can't say goodbye to Effie," Siobhan noted. That's right, last year we didn't see her in the morning of the previous game. "Can you say thanks to her for us?"

"More than that," I added. "It's Effie Trinket we're talking about."

We all snicker before sighing as Siobhan continued. "Can you tell her that we appreciated her and she's the best escort we ever had, also we send our love."

Afterwards the room was engulfed in silences. Haymitch took a deep breath and spoke again. "I guess this is where we say our good-byes as well."

"Last advice?" I asked.

"Stay alive," Haymitch said gruffly. Then he gave us a quick embrace before pulling back. "Go to bed. You need your rest."

I know I want to say more but I didn't know what to say. So I walked up and patted his back. "Take care, Haymitch."

Siobhan on the other hand hugged him again. "Thank you, for everything Haymitch. You were like an uncle to me."

Haymitch was surprised again before hugging her back and whisper something in her ear. I sorta had forgotten, those two known each other more than any tribute or kid in district twelve. They were like a family between Underwood and Abernathy. Once they pulled apart, we headed back to our room. When Haymitch stopped us.

"Gale, when you're in the arena," he started scowling at me. "You just remember who the enemy is. That's all. Now go on. Get out of here."

What does that mean? Before I could ask, Siobhan took my hand leading us back to our room. I stood there confused while she went to the bathroom to shower. I try to figure out what the message mean in Haymitch's last advice while taking out my tuxedo. A moment later I headed to the bathroom to find Siobhan sitting on the corner stool in the shower, naked without her prosthetic leg. She seemed in thought, unable to move to clean the makeup off her body. Sighing, I stood next to her, as I turn on the faucet activating the hot water. As water spills onto tile floor, I adjusted my position knelling in front of her and washing the smoke and paint off her body.

The look on her face was expressionless that I cradle her cheek making her look at me. She blinked a few times that I could see what she was feeling: scared, upset, tired, and love. Without thinking, I lifted her up so we were standing and held each other in the shower. I picked up a bottle of soap and lathered it on her arms, washing the flames off. Siobhan did the same as she spread white foam over my chest and we kept it quite, just washing ourselves. Once done, I looked at her with concern eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My parents are dead…" She started out almost choking as she shook her head. "My Uncle is all alone, and there is nobody left."

I didn't what to say as she sobbed but I embraced her in a hug, holding tightly, and kissed her forehead. "You have me."

"I love you," She whispers.

I looked at her while she held her hands on my shoulder for balances. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck, her jawline, chin, and finally capture her lips. We rested out foreheads together and hold on to each other.

"I love you, too." I replied back.

With that said I carried her to bed and we made love…for the last time.

**.o0o.**

**Siobhan's POV**  
>The next morning Cinna and Portia had woken us up before the dawn. They simply knocked on the door instead of barging in leaving some privacy for me to put on the prosthetic leg and robe while Gale and I helped each other get dress. Before I left the room, Gale wrapped his arm around me to give a passionate kiss that took the breath from me.<p>

"I'll protect you," Gale said with promise.

"Be Brave," I replied back kissing him on the cheek for the last time.

Cinna and I went to the elevator that went up to the roof where the hovercraft waited with some of the other tributes. I aboard the flying contraption and handed my arm to a nurse holding a syringe gun as she injected the tracker into my arm. Afterwards, we headed to the waiting room where breakfast was being served. Cinna suggested I take a seat and he get food. I obliged sitting by the window that was blacked out.

When we got to the arena, back into the launch room, I showered. Cinna afterwards braided my hair into a fishtail braid and helped me dress into undergarments. This year's uniform was very different compare to last year's outfit. It was a fitted blue jumpsuit, made out of some sheer material, with a zipper in the front. Also a purple plastic belt and a pair of nylon rubber sole shoes.

"What do ya think?" I asked Cinna as he examines the fabric.

A frown covers his lips as he pinches the fabric, rubbing the texture. "I don't know. It will offer little in the way of protecting you from the cold or water."

"Sun maybe?" I asked, light material meant heat so a desert was the arena?

"Possibly. If it's been treated," he said. "Oh, I almost forgot this." He takes the medallion from the clothes pile on the table and latched it around my neck.

"The gown was beautiful last night," I said.

"I thought you might like it," he said with a tight smile. No words were said as we sat down on the couch. We just held hands until the announcment tells us to prepare for launch. He walked me toward the launch pad and secures the jumpsuit in proper place. "Remember, lady of fire. I'm still betting on you." Afterwards he kissed my forehead and steps back as the cylinder came down.

"Thanks," I mouths lifting my chin, head held high waiting for the plate to rise. However, it doesn't.

Confused, I look at Cinna only to receive a shake of his own question. Why are the Gamemakers delaying this?

Instantly the thought came, the door burst open behind Cinna and Peacekeepers barged into the room. Two tackle Cinna, securing his arms behind him with cuffs while the third peacekeeper punches him in the temple with brass knuckles. I screamed watching Cinna fall onto his knees and the peacekeepers continued to beat him up, breaking any possible bone from torso to head. I screamed, banging my fist to the wall demanding to stop, but the Peacekeepers ignore me as the dragged Cinna's unconscious body away. All that was left in the launch room was blood on the concrete floor.

Shock in what I had witness, I feel the launch pad begin to rise. I collapsed onto my knees, shaking violently from what just happen and the sense of claustrophobia. _Breathe; you are not in the mines._

Taking a deep breath wiping tears away and catching myself, I got to stay strong. Cinna wouldn't approve if I appear head down in defeat. My stomach churn feeling sick, the urge to vomit except I swallowed it down. Images of Cinna beaten body consumed my thoughts. Are they killing him? Interrogating? _Gale,_ _I need to find Gale._ I keep telling myself this until surfaced from the catacombs. Something wasn't right, it was too bright. The air held a familiar yet foreign fragrance as something wet touches my feet. Looking down to see water, crystal blue water. Raising my gaze from feet to straight ahead, my eyes widen to find practically everything was submerged in water.

I chocked back a gasped and thought of one thing.

_This wasn't the place for the Lady of fire. _


	21. Chapter 21: 75th Hunger Games

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 21: 75**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_

**Gale's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith voice boomed out.

It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to see I was surrounded by water and less than a minute till the games begin. Up ahead, forty yards was the Cornucopia on some island. I try to balance on the metal plate along with the twelve tributes. The closes person next to me was Woof from District 8, looking around the half circle to find Siobhan, but couldn't see hear clearly, must be next to one of the career tributes. Then it hit me, no boats, rope, or anything to get to the island.

_Swim_

_Great, that's just great,_ I thought sourly. I wasn't the best swimmer even when Katniss showed me how.

When the gong sounds, I hesitated taking a big gulp of air and jumped into the water. I kept my body straight, kicking with my feet hard while bringing my arms over my head and into the water, one at a time. The salt was tense and stung my eyes, so I kept them close till feeling sand against my fingers. Quickly standing up, I ran towards the Cornucopia to find the most obscure thing. There was no supply in the horn; in fact what given before us were weapons. I caught sight of a golden bow and grabbed it along with a quiver. I grabbed a machete as well and search for a blowgun to find there wasn't any.

I hear someone behind me. I turned around swinging the machete to point it at Finnick Odair. I glare at the guy who held his trident at me with a net in hand. He smirks, "You can swim, too," he said. "Where did you learn that in District Twelve?"

"I'm full of surprises," I counter.

"You must," He said. "You like the arena?"

"No. Must be for their favorite victor, Odair," I accused him bitterly. In fact, probably not even half the tribute could swim. This was a complete disadvantage for everyone and unfair, that there might not be a bloodbath. Not if the tributes drown first, leaving those who can swim and District 4.

We glared at each other in a stalemate with weapons pointing at each other. Then Odair grins, "Lucky thing we're allies. Right?"

I was about to answer no, claiming this was a trap when he raises his hand to show something on his wrist. It was a golden wristband with flames. Didn't Effie give that to Haymitch? Then I remember Siobhan saying she wanted to ally with District Four and Seven. Then again, I have an opportunity to kill a career right on spot, leaving Tributes from One and Two. About to take the advantage, when Odair shouted "Duck!" as he throws his trident and impales the male tribute from District 5 into the chest. I turned around to face Odair as he yanked his trident back.

"Don't trust One and Two," Odair order.

I nodded, sheathing the machete and grabbed the bow knowing an arrow. "You take the left, I got the right." I said. He nods and I aimed at the water, as Enobaria and Gloss reached land.

"Anything useful?" he asked.

"All weapons," I said charging back to the grab what else I can use.

"Same," Odair confirmed. "Grab what you want and let's go!"

I shot an arrow at Enobaria, who was to close but she dive back into the water. Another arrow I shot, puncture Gloss in the calf as he dives back into the water. I sling on another quiver set with bows, two daggers, and an awl.

"Do something about that, would you?" Odair shouted.

I look up to see Brutus barreling towards us using his belt as some sort of shield. I shoot at the big buy only to be taken by his belt. When the arrow punctures the belt, some liquid spilled out. The liquid got on his face causing him to scream and jump back in the water. I examine the water quickly to see three of the four Careers, trying to find Cashmere when I spotted Siobhan. She was side stoking in the water, almost in a struggle against the current. What was it called again when visiting Four, a rip tide?

"I got her," Odair said dropping all of his weapons to the ground. "Better not exert herself. Not in her condition."

_Condition?_ My mind thinks about her leg when I remember about telling the audiences about the possibly of Siobhan being pregnant. Finnick ran into the water calling out to cover him and disappear in the water. I raise my bow, except no one dares care near us or the cornucopia. Only one person did however, and that was old Mags as she headed towards me. I cocked a brow seeing how smoothed she swam like some doggy paddle.

When Odair reaches Siobhan she screamed at first splashing crazily and saying something that didn't make sense. He leaned down whispering in her ear that calmed her down before wrapping an arm around her chest, swimming back to shore. Once they reached land, I yanked Siobhan and looked at her. She was pale and shaking like she saw a ghost. I've seen that look before, it's what she express when Rue die.

"Allies," she choked out. "We got allies?"

"Yeah, Haymitch," I grumble.

"Who else?" Siobhan asked as Mags gotten to shore. "Seven or Three?"

"Well, I can't leave Mags behind," Odair said. "She's one of the few people who actually like me."

I was going to protest when Siobhan added, "Her fishhooks are the best chance we got on food."

I was going to protest more as Siobhan jogged towards the Cornucopia to grab a weapon while Odair helped the old woman onto shore. Mags got up and batted her belt mumbling a word "bob."

"Look, she's right. Someone figured it out." Odair pointed at Beetee. He was splashing around panicking in the water as waves come by but didn't drown. What the? Odair continued. "The belts. They're flotation devices. I mean you have to propel yourself, but they'll keep you from drowning."

Siobhan joined us with a machete on her belt, and some strange contraption on her back along with a two quiver sets of arrows. She grabbed my hand suggesting leaving, but I was going to say wait for Beetee and Wiress, but I could see her. Could Odair kill Wiress when I wasn't looking? Mags pointed at the awl on my belt so I gave it to her. She gave a gummy smile before Odair picked her up and put her on his back.

"Gale we have to go," Siobhan panted yanking my arm.

Having no choice, I grab Siobhan's hand and we all ran towards the Jungle region, getting away as possible from the Cornucopia. A jungle was completely different compare to a forest. The trees were foreign with smooth branches, green, and vines everywhere with flowers on them. It was getting hot with the sun above us, air humid full with moisture, and already sweating like crazy. At least the jumpsuits lets the sweat evaporate, except hate the tight texture that I unzip the upper half and walked around with the white beater expose. Odair had the same idea along with Siobhan.

Siobhan had the lead, cutting down vegetation of vines with the machete. I would be right behind her except Odair walked in the middle caring Mags. I still didn't trust him, he was a Career after all and one false move and I can shoot or stab him easily, also with Mags make it his disadvantage. I didn't look back but stare at the weapon on Siobhan back. It sort of reminds me of a pickaxes but it was thick and short with certain wires on the end that attached to the center, almost like a mow while the material was stainless metal compare to my golden bow. Shaking my head, I look back in seeing what's left of the bloodbath, seeing the tributes battling and the fail chain that was diminished last night at the interview. It sorta pisses me off that these people we once friends who now stabs each other in the back. I only have one friend here, and she is fiancés.

Still glaring at Odair, even if he has Haymitch's wristband doesn't change anything. I can still shot him. Yet, I'm in debt to him which I hate to admit. He saved Siobhan from the rip tide, and shooting a guy in the back is a sign of a coward. Along with the tentative trust he and Siobhan share at the moment as well.

"So what do you think going on down there, Siobhan? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" Odair asked.

"That would nice, Finnick," Siobhan chuckle sarcastically.

"No," Odair replied. "Because whatever happened in the past is in the past. And no one in the arena was a victor by chance." The he eye Siobhan. "Except you Sweetheart."

I stopped a second wondering if Odair knew what Haymitch and I agreed on. Saving Siobhan, since she was better than the rest of us alon. Not like us guys who kill a tribute or attempted to. Siobhan would at least try to form some cult or negotiate with the Careers. However, we aren't dealing with teenagers anymore.

"So how many are…dead?" she asked.

"Don't know," I answered.

"Let's keep moving." Odair suggested more like order. "We need water."

Water…..there hasn't be any sign of fresh water. Not a stream, pond, or river and Odair say we can't drink saltwater. Siobhan suggested keeping an eye for animals; it was a possible clue for a waterhole.

"Better find some soon," Odair said. "We need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight."

What does we me us? When did he decide we're a team? Damn him, maybe killing him later will have to do since we're in his surrounding of survival. Hell, even when he's wearing the wristband and Siobhan trusting him during training. Though I wonder, does she like him? They both acted strange during the opening Ceremony and training. I scowled, shaking my head from such though while clenching my fist. Can't lose my girl to him, even if he was the Finnick Odair.

"Let's head to the other side of the island. We might be able to find a spring or water source?" I suggested.

Siobhan look over her shoulder, "Okay."

Okay. We hardly spoken a full sentences and she says okay to me? I was going to say something but stop to see something up ahead. It was the rippling square from before in the training center, as its surrounding was shimmering. It was hard to see, especially with the heat and humid steam in the air. Shit, that was a device Beetee and Wiress told me about. A force field. Siobhan was walking straight ahead not seeing it, that I ran fast.

"Siob, look out!" I yell yanking her back.

A large zap was heard as an electrical current shot through my body before blast back impaling into a tree before everything went black.

**.o0o.**

**Siobhan's POV**

I didn't know what happen. One minute I was about to cut some vines and the next Gale pushed me away followed by a sharp zapping noise. I sat up to see Gale on the ground motionless. Instantly I ran over to him, shaking his shoulder crying his name, "Gale." Trying to get a response. Force field, it was a force field as Finnick grabbed a branched and tossed at the invisible wall only to bounce back with a burst. My mind concluded the amount of electricity in that field was deadly. But I refused it, as my lower lip trembles and placed my hand on Gale's neck feeling his neck to feel no pulse. Shaking my head, and put my ear on his chest to hear a heartbeat except none. No, no, no, he can't be dead.

"Gale!" I screamed. I try to remember a trick Mark taught me when a patient wasn't breathing. I placed my hand over his chest and pound most of my weight into it. As I did this my hands slide and shake and vision clouded with tears. "Come on Gale, you can't do this to me! Not yet. Not yet. Damn it Gale!"

Finnick put Mags down against a tree and pushed me aside. "You're doing it wrong." He pinches Gale's nose shutting the airways while his other hands fingers touch pulse points on Gale's body. My body shakes as I cried trying to get to the other side and see if there was something I could do. Before I could even touch Gale, Finnick shoved me back hard, close to a punch. I was shock for a moment, by the rough force, trying to adsorb what happen and sat up. When I did, I gawk in what I saw in seeing Finnick kissing Gale. That was when I noticed he got Gales nose pinched and mouth lifted up, mouth-to-mouth resurrection. CPR, which was what Finnick, was doing. After giving a breath, Finnick went towards Gale's chest and started thrusting his palm over the chest cavity near the heart. Also District Four was accustoming CPR compare to the rest of the district, when victims are from drowning unlike heart attacks.

I crawled up to Finnick and took deep breaths. "What can I do?"

Finnick didn't answered as he did another breath then back to thirty thrusts on the chest. Minutes past, which it felt like forever, as I pray for a miracle. The moment I was about to give up hope, first Cinna and now Gale being taken away from me in one day! When suddenly Gale gasped and Finnick pulled back to give room. Gale soon started coughing, rolling to his side in a fit. I look at Finnick who gave his signature proud smirk. Not giving a damn I pounced on Gale hugging for dear life.

Gale hugged back, squeezing me tightly. "Force field….stronger than training center. You okay?"

I smacked him on the shoulder, he winced. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Damn you, Gale. Damn you," I cried before grabbing his face and kissed him desperately. Gale gasped surprised first before responding. When I pull pack, "Dead, you were almost dead if Finnick didn't do CPR!"

"CPR?" Gale asked disoriented.

"Let's say I have to give you a kiss of life," Finnick explained with a laugh.

When Gale comprehends Finnick words he paled and wiped his mouth practically spitting. I fell back some debating if I should cry from almost losing Gale or laughing hysterically because Gale got kissed by a guy. In result I choked on a chuckle sob while tears continued to fall out of relief. The boys looked at me concern from my fit which had me stop.

"Siobhan?" Gale asked worry.

"It's okay. It's just her hormones," Finnick assured. "From the baby."

_Baby?_ I look at him confused till remembering that there was a fake possibility I might be pregnant. You know, I hate it when people assumed what's going on with me: first the prosthetic leg and now an imaginary fetus. I make eye contact, glaring at Finnick while keeping a hand over my stomach to control myself. All I care was Gale not some idea planted into the stupid people. Finnick raise a brow confused glancing between Gale and me, like he was trying to figure out a clue. A moment I think back in the water, what he whisper in my ear, "_I got you, trust me, semper fidelis."_

Semper Fidelis was what got my attention for hardly anyone who knew that and to have the Capitol playboy whisper it to me. There was nothing I could do but trust him at the moment, especially when he saved Gale. I owe him big time.

"How are you?" Finnick asked Gale. "Do you think you can move on?"

"No, he needs to rest after the electricity could had damage his nervous system for a moment," I said. Tears continued to fall, that I wiped them away quickly, not wanting to be vulnerable emotionally. I noticed Gale wore his mockingjay pin; images of Cousin Maysilee and Madge come into mind, before shaking my head. I can't think of Maysilee, not how she died in the second Quarter Quell.

"So you want to camp here, then?" Finnick asked.

"It's up to the medic," Gale said looking at me before glaring at Finnick. "But I can still keep going, Odair."

"Slowly would be better than not at all." Finnick said lending a hand for Gale to take. Gale refuses, probably pissed that his pride has been ruin from being kissed by a guy? So I helped him up instead, and check over our weapons. I pull of my crossbow and check on the drawstring to see it was still intact. The boys look at me curiously.

"What is that?" Gale asked.

"It's a crossbow," I answered. "A gun and bow combined."

"You think the Capitol would put a weapon like that in the games?" Finnick said.

"Along with Tridents," I challenged.

"Touché," Finnick chuckled, then gotten serious looking at Gale. "You knew that force field was there, didn't you? Right at the last second? You started to give a warning. How did you know?"

Yeah, how did Gale know about the force field? Gale was hesitate for a second before smirking, "I just heard it, listen."

We stay quiet and listen to our surrounding; all we could hear was insects, birds, and animal. I pouted for there was no buzzing noise I'm so accustomed to back at Twelve's border fences or the Training Center roof. "I hear nothin'."

"They must have programmed it to be quiet, quieter than District Twelve's." Gale explained.

"I don't hear it, either," Finnick said. "But if you do, by all means take the lead."

I was about to protest when I thought back to the previous game when Gale was almost got blown up and had his ear rupture from the sound wave. Could his left ear drum the doctors reconstructed amplify his hearing so he could hear better than the rest of us. Testing that theory, I clapped my hands loud against his ear. Gale jumped, stepping back to cover his ear.

"What the hell, Siob?" Gale snapped.

I raised my hands in defense, "Dose your hearing sound better on your left than your right?"

Gale looked at me confuse, "What do you mean?"

"Last time you were half deaf, you could barely hear more than ten feet or open space," I explained. "I'm wondering if the surgeons did more than reconstruct your eardrum."

It took a moment for my words to sink in into his thick head before his realization hit him. He snapped his fingers on one side then the next. He then shrugged, "Guess so."


	22. Chapter 22: What is it?

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 22: What is it?**_

Siobhan's POV

Mag's was able to find some food. Although how she found it gave everyone a scare. They were these nuts. Gale not being an expert on nuts panic telling the old woman to spit it out but didn't. Finnick suggested we waited to see if they're poisonous. Yeah, used a little old lady as a guinee pig for poisonous berries why don't you? Anyway, Gale took the lead going down the slope a quarter mile in circles. Sometimes he would flick nuts at the force field to make sure we're out of range. Soon sun set was about to come, turning the air steamy. By the afternoon, Mags and Gale were showing fatigue.

Finnick suggested making camp, close to the force fields. The idea seems reasonable in case the Careers come by and we could trick them to run into a death trap. Mags and Finnick pulled out blades of long grass and vines weaving them into mats. Being taught in medicine, I took a look at Mags condition to find no ill effect from consuming the nuts. So the nuts weren't poisonous, though Gale suggested frying them out of precaution incase raw wasn't infectious. I agreed to this though I worry about Gale, he seemed tired and the nuts we collected might not be satisfying. Also the shock was wearing thin into why I've been head forward.

Cinna.

I needed to be alone to take in what just happen this morning. "Finnick, mind guarding while I hunt for some water?" I asked. Nobody was pleased on the idea, but dehydration was close to torture. "I'll whistle close so you know how far I am."

"I'm com-"Gale started.

"No, not just after ya being blown up again!" I interrupted adjusting the crossbow strap. "Please, I won't take long."

I kissed him on the cheek and quietly moved through the trees, jumping over smooth area where collision would be silences or muffled. I walked my way down the straight, carving a small_ x_ on a few trees so I won't be lost or the guys try to find me. There was no sign of water, although something was off. How can these plants be green and lushes? I cut a vine squishing the cut end to squeeze some syrupy substance. Water….but not identifying the plant, vines in particular this water could be tamper with.

**Boom!**

The sound of cannon fire blared throughout the jungle causing birds to fly out. I stopped to listen on the total death count for the initial bloodbath at the Cornucopia has come to an end. Each death represents a dead tribute. Counting silently, ending the death toll at eight. Eight were dead compare to the normal casualties from previous games. I sighed leaning against a tree, wiping the sweat of my brow then stopped to lick the water. The salty taste was unsatisfying yet gave some water in return even if it was a less than a rain drop. Also with the steam, I took deep breath in collecting what can by breathing in. I took a deep breath wincing in feeling a strain at my side. Removing the water belt, I rubbed my belly to sooth the soreness in finding a bruise to form. The impact from Finnick pushing me left a good mark. Guess playing helpless mother of an imaginary unborn child, praying that it was okay. All the sympatric mothers who sponsor these games would probably be a tricked in getting something. Haymitch could send water….just needed to wait.

I open my eyes and cover my mouth to prevent a scream in seeing a hideous giant rat across from me, hanging upside down on a tree branch. Rats, I despise rats to a point of extinction. Screw if it is a mutt mixed with possum traits. It was a fucking damn rodent! God, I could remember boys pointing dead rats with sticks or some men eating it on a stick. Oh god, I think I'm gonna puke in the thought I'm considering of doing. Why could it be a gold squirrel? So firing at it, getting the thing heavily in the get where it let of a squeal then fell.

"Gross," I shriek picking the disgusting thing by the tail and slit it throat with a knife. I can handle snakes, spiders, squirrels, or any other forest animals. I practically vomited on the sight of blood when noticing the texture of its grey fur. It was damped. I looked at its muzzle where two big gnawing teeth poked out. I looked at where the thing was previously on the tree questioning on the source of water. An idea came to thought, but I couldn't conclude it since these plants were foreign.

_Forget it, it's probably mist._ Checking the time in the sky, deciding I should probably return back to camp. So disgusted and tired, holding the rodent at arm's length headed back to camp.

When I returned, the mass of jungle vines transformed into a campsite. District Four created a hut with mats, three walls, floor, and ceiling. There were weaved bowls full with nuts. Dang, I got to give Four more credit. When they turned to face me hopefully, I shook my head, "No water, sorry. But I shot this…thing."

Gale took the pest, examine the rodent, "Seems edible."

I gaged covering my mouth with my elbow to prevent from puking. I'm not eating that thing no matter what. If I have to, I'll go vegetarian for the entire game. Finnick raised a brow asking if I was okay, when Gale laughed telling a humiliating story about six grade when the boys put dead rats in the girls desk. I shudder in disgust trying to keep breakfast from coming spewing out. The boys chuckled afterwards Gale took the rodent behind a tree to gut and skin the thing. Fire was eliminated in using from the compacted arena, so Gale comes up with an idea. He carved the rodent meat like it was some turkey, skewers it to a stick, and tapped it onto the force field. I couldn't help but snicker on the creativity Gale had.

"Want some?" he asked holding the black chard meat in my face. I gaged turning around stepping back trying to cover my mouth.

"Gale, I swear, cut it out or I'll puke on you directly." I warned.

.o0o.

The sun began to set as our…alliance huddled in the hut munching on ration of nuts. Finnick announced Mags remembered the nuts from a previous game. I spent some time in the edible plant station and learned herbology from Mark, but didn't recognize these things. Also Mags seemed fine, except the fatigue and dehydration affected the wise woman condition. Although as the girls ate nuts, the boys ate the rodent, somewhat complaining the texture of the meat to be strong and gamey. So you could say it was an okay meal on the first night.

The rodent became the ultimate subject, which Finnick called the ugly thing tree rat. The fishermen pester me on all information of the thing, asking about how high it was, how long did I watched it before I killed it, and what it was doing? Man and I thought Gale was full with questions or even district 3 not him.

Night soon arrived and I fear what goes bumping in the night. This wasn't your typical forest where wolves, bears, and cougars stalk the floor on game. This was a jungle full with exotic creatures that might had been extinct and turned into mutts. I laid down on the might, tracing the cross hatching pattern in consuming time. Waiting for anthem to play on those of the fallen.

We stared at the edge of the hut which Gale took my hand. The sky gridded dome lit up in presenting the Capitol seal. As we listen to the music, thought of sympathy go to Mag in Finnick for they knew the others better than us. Though I felt pity too for the fallen, for they had families.

The first face to appear was the man from District five. So that concluded tributes from one through four were alive. Next the man from District 6 the morphling, Cecelia and Woof from 8, both 9's, the woman from 10, and Seeder from 11. On the last note the Capitol seal disappeared leaving a grid dark sky.

No one speaks. Seeder was dead; the woman who mentors Rue was gone. Also Cecelia leaving three children orphan. And the others were all gone. I don't know how long we sat there lost in our dismay until we all heard a soft beeping. Beeping. Beeping mean Silver parachute, and silver parachute means sponsors. Gale claimed the canister, untying the cord to reveal a small metal pipe.

"What is it?" Gale asked.

Everyone picked up the pipe to examine the gift. The pipe turned out to be a hollow tube, tapered with a spike end while curved on the other. Gale blows out on the end to see if it makes a noise. Finnick tapped his pinking to see if it was a weapon. Nothing. I looked at them closely for my mind is disoriented. They look familiar, something I saw at Marks shelf. Something he used rarely. Something that is important and special in a way.

"Can you use it for fishing, Mags?" Gale asked.

If this was a fishing tool, then Haymitch must have sent it for our alliances. Haymitch knows his ways with presents. I crawled over to the canister to see if there was a card. There was with a small message saying, _'Use your brain if you have one. What is it?' _I could imagine him growling at us as we speak. Oh god, why can't I remember. Mark and dad used it! But what was it for again?

I closed my eyes trying to remember a moment when Mark or Dad used this. In the memory, it was snowing outside. Mark was setting out ingredients and Dad grabbed the curved pipe and a bucket going outside. I followed my dad, hugging tight to my shawl while he went up to the maple tree…..

"Damn it, I give. If we hook up with Beetee and Wiress they might know." Gale said jamming the pipe in the dirt. He stretched out, pressing his hand over his sweaty face. I rubbed the tensed knot in his shoulder and looked at the pipe. How it impaled the earth, just like dad would hammer it into the tree to collect maple sap. Only time and patience for the sweet liquid to drip out into the bucket and….and…

"Spile!" I exclaimed_, Haymitch you genius!_

"What?" Finnick asked.

I yanked the spile that was in the ground and cleaned it the best I can. Now I remembered what it is. When winter season came, Dad and Mark would go to the maple trees behind our house to collect maple syrup and sell it at the Hob or at the bakery. All you need to do is drill a hole, insert the spile into the designated spot and let gravity takes it course. Patience's to see raw sap dripped down into the bucket.

"It's called a spile, almost like a faucet. You inject this into a tree and the sap comes out!" I explained happily.

"Sap?" Finnick asked. Oh right, District four doesn't correspond with trees or the right resources.

"Syrup," Gale muttered. "Unless…Siob didn't you say the rat was wet?"

"Yeah, wet precisely in the muzzle region." I said then stopped. The tree rat's sharp teeth were design for puncturing the bark. Like a woodpecker in pursuit of worms, than the rat was in water. Finnick goes up to hammer the spile into a tree with a rock, except I stopped him. "No, not like that you'll bend it. Drill first!"

Mags offered her awl which Gale digs into the bark, digging about three inches in then inserted the spile. The boys took turns in opening the hole with any small potential object to keep the spile in. Anticipation filled the atmosphere until the first drop of water came and Mags took a taste. Adjustments were made; we got a stream of water. We took turns from drinking from the actual source till Mags makes a tightly made basket to secure the water in place. Now finding water is checked off our list. Next would be finding an absolute hiding place until further noticed.

Finnick offered to take the first shift which Gale lets him after another argument. Something off was going on between those two. Either it was a guy thing on being competitive of who's best or something else. Either way it was slightly annoying if not ridicules. Sure impressing the audiences will get us sponsors but why are they doing it in front of Mags and me? I looked at Mags who just shrugged lying down. I sighed, _men_; and laid back down trying to go to sleep. Gale lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and closed my eyes imagining were lying on autumn leaves instead of vines. Back in Twelve where the forest was our home and our friends could seek for game. Not in the humid jungle that of an arena. But home.


	23. Chapter 23: The Mist

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 23: The Mist**_

_Siobhan POV-Dream_

_When I was young my farther would wake me up before the sun could rise in the east. However his intentions wasn't planned to illegally hunt wild game, but something else. Something that his father taught him from his farther: How to survive since the dark days. My family was never originated from twelve and when an Underwood child turns ten, they must learn to survive. And during the early weekends before the peacekeepers woken up we would go into the forest. Liam would lead deeper in the forest, past the forgotten cabin, the lake, until reaching a tree where a passage is hidden. Under that tree hid supplies of previsions and weapons. Guns. _

_I never liked guns, though dad hardly let me used them to reserve our ammunition. Though he taught me more important things from snaring's, plants, and starting a fire. As every time he takes something from the secret bunker he would say, "You know what would happen if anybody found out?"_

"_They would arrest you," I answered. _

_He cocked the riffle, "They kill me, Siobhan. Treason for a citizen to own a weapon, penalty is death. You understand?" I nodded slightly scared. Liam saw this and put on the strap, "I'm not saying this to scare you."_

"_I'm not scared." I said quickly. "I worry."_

_Liam smiled proudly before taking my hand leading the way. A few years he does this and I grew tired of the secrets and training. I thought he was preparing me for the Hunger Games in case I get reaped, though neither of us were tessera. And yet he tells me constantly that I must know how to survive, how to prepare for the worse, and most importantly how to become a leader. _

"_I want to go home," I told Liam, thinking we were lost in the woods. _

"_Siobhan," Liam said placing a hand over my shoulder to stop and face him. "Home is where you find yourself. Even if you are in a foreign land….even if you have to oblige to foreign rules." He stops pulling out a steel knife a flint. "Try again."_

_I knelt down on the compost ground gathering the sticks and dry leaves together before rubbing the flint against the steel creating sparks. Irritated I keep rubbing the two elements together only to burn my fingers or cut myself. Releasing a groan of annoyances I stopped only to hear Liam chuckled. _

"_Right now, we're struggling a bit, yes?" Liam asked knowingly._

"_Yes," I answered. _

"_Life is struggle." He said. "The truth is no matter what comfort surrounds you, it will always be an illusion. It can be taken away any time." He leaned down when a spark caught the tinder's, blowing on it so the fire could grow. A small flame grew making my father smile. "You're not like other girls, Siobhan. You never will be unless you keep it a secret. Remember that. Your destiny lies along a different path. The only person you will ever, ever be able depend on is you."_

"_And you, dad," I added. _

_Liam sighed, tucking a strand of hair off my face. "You will not always have me."_

_.o0o._

_Gale's POV_

"Dad," Siobhan whispered in her sleep.

Finnick was about to wake Siobhan to take the next shift, but I told him I will. The night was loud of life though quiet from any possible threats. I combed my hand through Siobhan's hair hearing her mumble her father's name. Turns out Siobhan would talk in her sleep, calling out names of her family, sometimes mine, and Rues. Sometimes I wonder what she dreams about, though didn't bother asking her. Suddenly there were twelve rings like bells. For a second I thought it was cannon fire, however one death is one boom and the announcement of those who were dead already past. Mags and Siobhan slept thought the noise, while Odair sat there attentively until the trolling stopped.'

"I counted twelve," he said.

I nodded, thinking twelve tributes are dead, "What do ya think it means?"

"No idea," he answered.

We waited for instructions, considering the possibility Claudius Templesmith shall make an announcement. An invitation to a feast. A rule change. Or congratulating the tributes of a first day of surviving. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the tallest tree and a storm began. Guess a storm was coming.

"I can take it from here," I told Odair.

Odair hesitated before giving a nod, lying down at the mouth of the hut, with a trident in hand. I sit down by a tree with a loaded bow observing the jungle. Time goes by and the lighting storm stopped and the rain began to fall. I wait for the rain to come down, but it never come our direction. The Gamemakers must be aiding the other tributes since our group has discovered a new source of water. Suddenly a cannon go off, instantly everyone started waking up. Another victor was dead. All eyes look up to the sky to see district seven male, Blights.

After his face disappears the rain stopped. The others looked at each other mumbling sadness before going back to sleep in the makeshift hut. I sighed, looking up ahead to see a fog hovering over our direction. _Cold rain mixed with humanity equal mist_. I thought. The mist continues to approach the hut at a steady pace. It looked sorta alive with tendrils reaching out and pulling forward, as if dragging a dead carcass. I tilted my head, watching the mist when feeling the hairs on my arm begin to rise. Something wasn't right about this mist. The movement seemed more fluid, more animated than something natural…shit.

A sickeningly sweet odor invades my nostrils and I forced the others to wake up. They woke up fast, as small droplets stabs our skin creating blisters. The small amount of droplets on skin felt like acid when touching skin. Odair jumped on his feet immediately, holding his trident to attack then stop in seeing the wall of mist. He cursed, tossing an unconscious Mags on his back and took off. Siobhan is on her feet highly alerted as she strapped her crossbow. Wasting no time, I grab her arm and started running her through the jungle trailing Odair.

"What is it?" she asked bewilder.

"A poisonous mist," I yelled, though I could feel the aftereffect from the force field wearing on my body. I was slightly slower, having a hard time to breathe than I normally do. Siobhan struggled as well, the unbalance ground tripping her occasionally with her prosthetic leg. But we manage to keep a good distant from the mist. I looked over my shoulder to see the mist extending in a straight line as it invaded every direction. Like last year's game with the forest fire having a mind of its own. How the bloodbath and forest fire separate us, though I'm not losing her again. I locked my fingers around her wrist harshly while she did the same, nails digging into my skin. The mist changes pace coming faster as it crept under our feet. It stung my ankles though Siobhan seemed unfazed by it as she took lead running fast. The jumpsuits were no help and neither were the boots against the chemical vapors burning our flesh.

Odair, who had the head start stop to realize we were having a problem. But this isn't something you could fight unless you had a giant fight. No, the only we could do is run, evade. He shouts some encouragement, trying to motivate us, almost a guide through the dense forest. I almost see him when Siobhan tripped over her artificial leg on a root and into the mist. Quickly I help her up to find her skin burned debilitating with a few blisters while the left side of her face sagged while her eyelid closed.

"Siob-" I started then my arm spasm out of nowhere. Shit, the chemicals induce in the mist doesn't burn- it intervenes in the nervous system. I force her up on her feet and started running us out of the mist. She bit her lips, groaning in pain as she forces herself to run though limp in the process. She's trying to run, but her artificial leg has become dead weight with her nerves going numb. Not risking it, I slung her over my shoulder and strides towards Odair getting a dozen yards away until he stopped.

"It's not good. I'll have to carry her. Can you take Mags?" he asked me.

"Okay," I said stoutly, Mags would weigh less than Siobhan, but I don't trust him still. Also my arms started to randomly flex in different direction. So kneeling down, Mags got on my back legs wrapped around my waist as her arms did the same around my neck. Surprisingly she hardly weighs anything at all. Odair had Siobhan slung over his back using the trident staff for extra support and we kept moving forward, Odair taking the lead with me on his trail through the jungle.

The mist kept coming at us, Odair leading us in a dangles downhill. He was trying to keep as much distant from the mist while heading towards the Cornucopia where water surrounded it. Water, I thought when acid droplets dripped into my skin. Mags began to slide out of my grasp now and then. She tried to be an easy passenger; however her correction or adjustment had me lose my footing. Until I tripped over something banging my shoulder on the ground dislocating it. Damn it. Mgs gets off my back helping me on my feet, though my appendage flailing around imposable to control.

Odair comes back to us, Siobhan secured tightly on his back holding the second trident. She appeared to be unconscious though her right eye stared at us warily. "Banged my shoulder."

"I can't carry both them both. My arms not working," Odair said, his arms jerking tightly on his side. "I'm sorry Mags. I can't do it."

Mags gave a sad smile and do something unexpected. She kissed Odair on the lips then hobbled her way into the Mist. Instantly her body shook violently as if having a seizure and falls to the ground. I choked on a gasped, but my throat burned. Before I could go in there to save her, her canon fired announcing she was dead.

"Finn-ick?" Siobhan called out hoarsely, except he already turned around from the scene heading towards the water. I grabbed my bow and chased after them. Mag's was dead. That is all my mind could pick up in the haze of adrenaline, escaping the toxic mist.

.o0o.

Once we reached the beach, Odair and I collapsed on the sand toppling over each other. Odair groaned in protest, while I manage to get off of them. Looking over my shoulder to find the mist now condense in a stream of white, staying in one place creating a wall. It almost resembles a glass of milk. How the cream pressed against clear glass and forced in one glass. It stopped moving. From past horrors in the Hunger Games, the traps have reached its territory. Either the Gamemakers decided they got enough footage and Mags death, or waiting for something better to kill us off.

I flopped on my back with a sigh of relief. Okay, it's not good when an ally sacrifice themselves for the others, but good to be alive right now. A slight grumble catches my ear, opening my eyes to see something that supposed to not exist in this country anymore. Monkeys? Seen pictures of monkeys in books, though they are not indigenous to what's left of this continent. So they had to be mutts, for they were half the size of a human and fur color being orange. Siobhan got off of Odair and attempted to stand up, stumbling a few times till she got her bearings. She then rolled Odair on his back, forcing him to sit up so she could wrap her arms around his chest and dragged him close to the water that surrounded the Cornucopia. Afterwards she crawled back to me, doing the same dragging us to the water.

"Ga-le," she choked out, setting us down and then slamming my shoulder in place relocating it.

"I'm here," I winced, opening my eyes to see were on the narrow strip of sand and the warm water that surrounds the Cornucopia. Altering our position, we splashed water on our faces. I shot back as if I was being stung by a tracker jacker.

"Rubbing salt on wounds," Siobhan muttered tiredly. Before stripping her jumpsuit, tank top, and crossbow then walked into the water hissing. She knelt down splashing water on her damage skin, cursing quietly, before dunking her head in the water. I didn't understand what was wrong till dunking my hand in the water and figured out the salt water reacted harshly to burning point. Although it washed off the reminisce of the mist off our skin, turning the blue water into a milky substances seeped out of my wounds. I unbuckled my belt, and shoved off my jumpsuit and beater, and carefully washed the poison off me.

.o0o.

Siobhan POV

I felt my body started getting back into function as the toxin left my system. The salt in the water held a catalyst reaction to the chemicals to purify it out of my body. As Gale washed himself, I looked at Finnick who was backed away from the water, lying face down on the sand, either unconscious or unable to move. I debated in how to get Finnick to the water. I can't drag him in the water; the sudden shock could kill him from the intense pain. Though the longer the toxin remained on his skin, seeping into open wounds, the possibility he'll die from poisoning. So like any person who helps wounded creatures, you got to ease them in. I scooped up a handful of water and carefully dispose of it on his fist. I took deep breathes controlling my nerves for my hands we shaking, but not as violently as before.

Taking a dagger out of my boot, I cut the upper half of the jumpsuit off him. Once done, I continue the process, slowly pouring water over his wrist, forearm, elbows, and so forth, concentrating on his arms since they were badly damage. Gale finished his detox and handed me some shells to use. It helped a lot, as the water created a reaction of the white substance to ooze out and leaked onto the sand. I debated if Finnick was conscious, for he lies there, eyes closed, giving the occasional groan.

Gale kept watch aware how dangerous our position was in. Sure the darkness of night shows concealment, but the moon wasn't on our side. We were also by the Cornucopia where Careers usually camped out during the games. So four careers could possibly kill us without trouble, if Finnick doesn't stop moaning.

"I gotta get him in the water," I whispered to Gale.

Gale nodded and takes one of Finnick arms as we dragged the fully grown man into the saltwater. Having to go slow from the bottom up, setting his feet in then laid him on land. I tied some ripped fabric around his mouth gaging him in case he screams in agony, as I carefully pull him in the water by every few minutes turning clear blue into murky white. Ankles, calves, knees, up and up till clouds of white swirled around him receiving a few groans. I continue to detoxify him, in a steady process thinking how Mark tended burned victims in the mines. After an hour or so, Finnick slowly regain conscious. He opened his eyes, staring at me and register that he was being cared for. I change position and rested his head on my lap, letting him soak in the water. Gale scowled for some reason and said he'll get some more drinkable water. I don't know why he's been harsh lately ever since Finnick pulled me out of the water, he's been acting rude. It reminded me the time Darius was flirting with Katniss and me at the Hob eating some of Greece Sae stew. Finnick lifted up his arms above the seawater, a good sign.

"Only your head remains, Finnick. It'll hurt but it'll feel better afterwards." I said calmly. I helped him sit up, letting him hold my hand as he dunks his face in the water. Once he resurfaces, he tries to speak but his voice was raw.

I let him rest and see if I could wash out any of the poison out of the remains of clothing. Afterwards I put on my tank top and decided to not wear the jumpsuit for tonight. It was hot, and the fabric felt irritating. I undue my hair, and comb my fingers through it, discovering the mist has damage it to a point Flavius would have a heart attack. So quickly washing my hair to get the contents out the best I can, next put it in a simply braid.

Gale found a descent tree from the beach and cut his knife into the wooden trunk. Making sure he was safe I went back to Finnick, only to find where he was absent. I almost panic when Finnick resurfaces from the ocean then dive back in. He didn't come back up that I began to panic until a wet hand grabbed my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Don't do that!" I scolded.

"What? Come up or stay under?" Finnick teased.

"Oh shut it," I hiss. "Either finished soaking or let's go help Peeta."

Finnick smirked helping me up and grabbed his trident. It didn't take long to cross the edge of the jungle when the atmosphere changes. The feeling of being watched and I don't mean the cameras. A sound of rustling in the trees caught our attention to look up to see countless of orange fur monkeys sitting on a limp practically bending the tree branch. I loaded an arrow into the crossbow while Finnick adjusted the trident in his hand.

"Gale," I said calmly, though a slight hint of caution. "Can you come here please?"

"Just a minute," he said still cutting into the tree. "Mind handing me the spile."

"How about a word of advice," I suggested. "Keep calm and carry on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gale asked, turning around to see how serious Finnick and I were. He looked up with just his eyes and sees why he has to move. Cautiously he walked over the monkeys are holding their position. He's just fifteen feet away but stepped on a branch triggering their instincts. Instantly the monkeys launched out screaming and pounced on him fast,

Never have I seen a mammal move that fast before. They slide down the vines, swinging about till jumping from different trees baring their claws and fangs out. Never encounter such a species only to see mutts. Gale manages to get the mutts off him and pull out his bow firing at those who got on him. Finnick speared the others like they were nothing but fish. I on the other hand took longer with the crossbow having to bend the lever to pull the string back then load. When one jumped on the crossbow, I dropped it and slash at the beast killing it. Another clamp on my prosthetic leg digging its claws into the joint. I tried to kick it off, but the beast wouldn't budge that Gale shot at it. Gale was losing bows fast, so I gave him my quiver set only to have him grab my arm roughly behind him. Finnick, Gale, and I position ourselves in a triangle.

"Siob," he shouted. "Your arrows!"

I quickly gave him my arrows when it happens. A monkey lunged at out the tree ready to attack but Finnick throw at killing instantly. However it didn't stop the others coming at me all vulnerable. Gale was about to push me away, when somebody else did falling to the ground. She was one of the best camouflage experts in the Hunger games in history, as she fell on top of me cover in blood with a scream as the mutt sinks in fangs into her chest.

The morphing addict from District 6 saved my life.

.o0o.

Gale's POV

I drop the sheath and bury my knife into the monkey's back stabbing it continuously until it let go. I kicked the mutt off of them and take the quiver loading another bow to fire with my back against Finnick.

"Come one, you fuckers!" I shouted out panting.

But the monkeys refused, retreating back into the forest and were gone. Probably the Gamemakers programming in their heads telling them to leave since another tribute is dead. I turned around to find the woman from District 6 holding her chest sobbing in pain, while Siobhan held her saying to take deep breaths and let her see. The lighting was bad so I picked her up and took her towards the beach while Finnick guarded our back. I laid the morphling on the sand as Siobhan took out her knife cutting the upper half of the suit off to examine the wound. It wasn't a pretty sight, the mutt left four deep puncture wound with an irritated red tone around it as blood seeped out.

"Mutt ruptures the superior vena cava," Siobhan said. She took a scrap of fabric and forced it down on the wound.

The Morphling gasped like a fish, struggling on the sand. Her skin sagging, painted green though utterly thin that I could see her ribs. This must be the side effects in using morphing or other drugs to much since she could afford food. I hold onto one of her twitching hands while setting the other one on the wound adding pressure. The grip she held could rip skin off. There was nothing we could do, as Siobhan just change and alter her position in a more comfortable stance.

"I'll watch the trees," Finnick said before walking away.

Siobhan removes her medallion and opened it as the melody plays ever so softly. She took the morphling other hand and strokes her hair. "My mother used to make plants more interesting when I was little, saying how every herb has its own color. All I saw were greens, browns, and maybe a few yellow every now and then. All the smells of mint, rosemary, thyme, and all of a garden dancing in my noise while living in coal." The morphling seemed hypnotize by Siobhan words, staring deep into her eyes. "One time, she made purple paste out of nowhere still moist and dry that I thought she put a dye in the basil. However it wasn't a dye, the actual herb was purple with red veins and pink stems. She said not all flowers have beautiful colors; even the neutral plants can be beautiful if you can find them. In fact, we made a paste out of the herbs and painted it over our skin creating art. Creating flowers, sun, moons, and stars, that there was hardly any skin bare to the world, showing our true colors."

The morphling breathing started to slow down into shallow breaths. She dipped her hand in the pool of blood on her chest and made a swirling motion indicating she loved to paint. She took her trembled hand and painted some sorta of flower on Siobhan's cheek. Siobhan smiled, tears become watery as she took some of the blood and painted a butterfly on her forehead.

"Thank you," Siobhan whispered. "Beauty is what we see around us that are alive."

The morphling smiled and make a squeak noise then exhale her last breath. Her grip vanished while her chest stopped with a cannon fire. I carried her out into the water and felt guilty for some reason. First Mags and now this Morphling too, both sacrificing themselves. With a heavy sigh, I laid her in the water as her body drifted to the Cornucopia where a hovercraft collected her body. When I return back to the beach, Finnick returned sitting next to Siobhan who was crying with all the weapons collected. Feeling a bit jealous I stomped towards the forest to collect moss, but discovered the monkey's carcass was gone.

"How the hell?" I asked to myself.

"We don't know exactly. The vines shifted and they were gone," Finnick answered.

We stared at the jungle exhausted. The mist droplets on our bodies began to scab and started to become itchy. I looked at Siobhan and Finnick who seemed to be having difficulty of their urges. Siobhan dig her hands deep into the sand. Though I couldn't help but smirk in seeing Finnick face all scabbed and ruined that no Capitol slut would want to kiss him. I probably look the same as I began to rub my cheek.

"Don't scratch," Siobhan scolded though I could see she was borderline to scratch as well. "You'll get it infected!"

After a quick check of the forest we collected some water from the tree. Once getting something to drink we found some vines to use make mat to sleep on. It was still late in the night or the Gamemakers were keeping it dark. Either way it was good as I could ever be at the moment.

"Why don't you two sleep and I'll take my shift," Siobhan suggested.

"No, Siobhan, I'd rather," Odair said.

I looked at him to retort when seeing the sadness in his eyes. Mags. Guess it's best to let the guy mourn in privacy. Ever since joining district four, I practically owe him a lot for many things: one for saving Siobhan from drowning and die in the mist while letting Mags goes. Siobhan saw this and nodded as she lay down on the makeshift matt removing her prosthetic leg. The metal work appeared damage with deep scratches and bolts loose.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She lifted the leg up causing sand and water to pour out. "Don't know."

I nodded, lying down next to her wrapping an arm around her waist keeping her close.

''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and all I could say is, I lost interest of the story and needed to take a break before I went insane. Also I change a little bit of the plot about Siobhan and planted a few things. Can you guess?**

**Siobhan dream was inspired by Nikita.**

**Also please leave a review and I'll see if I can update. **


	24. Chapter 24: Tick, tock

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 24: Tick tock…the mouse went up the clock**_

_**Siobhan's POV**_

The next morning I woken up in Gale's arms wrapped around me. Shade covered our faces from some sort of makeshift tent made out of grass. There was also some woven bowls, and mats around us, assuming Finnick kept himself busy during the dark hours. Slowly I remove Gale's arms to sit up and see Finnick a few feet away cracking some shellfish he collected momentarily.

"They're better fresh," he said, removing the meat from the shell and eat it raw. His eyes were somewhat puffy and the bruising under his eyes indicated he hasn't slept much or not at all. But I don't announce it, He loss somebody important to him, Mags.

Sitting up I notice my skin covered in scabs, pealing skin, and blisters. Some of my fingernails were caked in blood, probably from scratching unconsciously. Though not enough to leave damage let alone other infection after the toxic poison in the mist.

"You know, if you scratch you'll bring on infection," Finnick said.

I snorted before wiping the blood on the remains of my shirt. A burning pain crawls up my skin making it impossible not to scratch, but I maintain the desire. Instead I got up and headed towards the beach facing the sky. "Yo Haymitch, if you're not drunk, mind sending some medicine for our skin or do you want Mark to confiscate your private collection of-"

Instantly a parachute comes down. I caught the silver package opening the canister to find a tube with a note attach saying "_**Bitch-H**_**."** I smirked doing a salute to the sky and return to camp, sitting now next to Finnick. I screw the cap off the tube to smell an awful scent of medicine while the ointment color is dark neutral shade. I gaged before apply the medicine onto my hands and started treating my right leg. A sigh of relief escapes my lips for the ointment eradicated the itch. Although it stained my skin to a disgusting greenish-grey, but who cares. After tending my leg I got some more then tossed the tube to Finnick, who stared at me cautiously.

"But it's like you're decomposing," Finnick stated then started applying the ointment on.

"Awe Finnick, do you miss looking pretty for the first time?" I teased.

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?" he asked.

"Simply avoid any reflecting surface," I answered. "Then you'll forget about it."

"Not if I keep looking at you," he said.

I chuckled sticking my tongue out at him before going back to tending my skin. We slathered ourselves from head to toe, helping each other out in getting our backs. Once done, I was going to wake Gale when Finnick grabbed my hand.

"No, wait," Finnick said. "Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his."

I smirked, liking Finnick more by the second. After what happen the past twenty-four hours needs a laugh. So with a nod, we sat on either side of Gale, leaning over until our faces hover over his face. "Gale. Gale, wake up," I said softly shaking his shoulder.

Gale stirred for a moment then opened his eyes. Instantly he gave a somewhat yell stumbling back away from Finnick and I as we laugh falling back into the sand. Gale stared at us with a confused expression trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Every time Finnick and I regain some control to answer, we just spit out in a fit of laughter. God, Finnick is an excellent prankster indeed. Suddenly another parachute came falling down with a loaf of bread. Gale caught it, reading the note attached to the gift although hands it to Finnick. Finnick examined the crust on the bread to be green. For a second I thought it was mold, until remember Peeta bread game so it was District 4 bread. He held the bread possessively until saying, "This will go well with the shellfish."

As Finnick cleaned the meat of the shellfish, I apply ointment to Gale skin. Afterwards we gather around into a district 4 meals. After the meal, I open my medallion to check the time. Sadly the clock was set on the Capitol and not of the arena. So analyzing the sun position, I estimated to be ten O'clock. Nearly twenty-four hours, with eleven tributes dead and thirteen of us still alive.

"Holly shit," Gale said facing towards the cornucopia.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

A gigantic wave crests high from the hills, toppling over the trees and tumbling forward. It struck the existing seawater with unknown force that bubble foamed heading to our direction. Finnick suggested we leave, but something happens. A known barrier at the Cornucopia blocked the wave. As if it had its own force field, like the mist was blocked off last night. Quickly we gather our things before the surf bubbles come along drenching our knees. The next thing we heard is cannon fire. A hovercraft appears over on the other side of the Cornucopia to the jungle taking a body.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Tsunami," Finnick muttered.

"One strange tsunami," Gale added.

We waited for the water to settle down to return to our meal when I spotted something coming out of the jungle. Three people come out; all cover in blood as one was yelling at the top of her lung before shoving the other two in the water. The two came out to save the objects they carried however the third stumble more tripping over her legs. I took a closer look to see who it was and gasped. It's the others.

"Johanna!" Finnick calls out running toward them.

"Finnick!" Johanna exclaimed.

Gale and I quickly run after Finnick to join Johanna and her companions. The two were the tributes of District 3 Beetee and Wiress. Beetee sat on the ground trying to clean up some round up coil while Wiress stumble around mumbling a nursery rhyme if not adding "Tick, Tock" When we reached them Johanna and Finnick were talking fast.

"We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lighting, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field." Johanna said.

"I'm sorry, Johanna," Finnick apologized. Oh no, Blight was Johanna District partner and friend. From what I recall during the week he was a fun guy to talk to when he showed up for training.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't much, but he was from home." She said taking a deep breath then nudge Beetee with her foot. "And he left me alone with these two. He got a knife in the back of the Cornucopia. And her—"

Wiress was at fetal position rocking back and forth mumbling, "Hickory, dickory, dock,  
>the mouse ran up the clock…"<p>

Johanna exaggerated lifting her arms in the air with a yell. Next she walked up to her and shoves Wiress into the sand yelling at her to shut up. Gale didn't approve of this as he walked up and yank Johanna back telling her to leave Wiress alone and to shut up. In result Johanna slapped him hard in the face. He stumbles back a bit rubbing his cheek.

"Who do you think got them out of the fucking jungle for you? You-"Johanna being interrupted but Finnick wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her to the water, repeated dunking her while she screamed and cursed to a point the Gamemakers might break their finger to cover the profanity. I don't who I should feel sorry, Johanna or the viewers.

Gale stood there confused, "What does she mean she got them for me?"

"Don't know, you did say you wanted to team up with them." I said.

"Guess so," he said then sighed.

I nodded then went to check on Beetee who appeared fine just minor scratches. Gale offered to help him out while I check on Wiress. When I sat in front of her, she was still singing the nursery rhyme. I cradle her cheek causing her to flinch but then relaxed. I told her softly that I'm gonna help her get clean up. She nodded as I took her by the hand and lead her to the water to rinse off the blood off her uniform. Throughout the cleaning process she continue the song like there was no tomorrow. Whatever happened in the bloody rainforest scared to the point she is in shock. Clearly noticed in her dilated eyes, pale skin, and shaken body. Sometimes we would sing the song together, a way to earn her trust. Though she ended up pushing me pointing at my medallion adding "Tick tock, tick tock."

"Tick tock," I assured getting up.

By the time Wiress was clean, a clean Johanna and amused Finnick return the makeshift camp Gale assemble. For the first hour Johanna, Beetee, and Wiress were consuming water, food, and whatever is needed to get them back in order. Gale seemed displease with Johanna as if she was the enemy. Technically everyone is the enemy here. But right now we are desperate people experiencing something horrid to a point it pushed us to our limits, both physical and mental. Finnick explained our side of the story of the fog, Mags, and monkeys.

Hearing what has happened to Mags Johanna glared at Gale. "How'd you lose Mags?"

"Look, things got complicated in the fog. Odair had Siobhan... I had Mags but then we fell dislocating my shoulder. We couldn't take both of them. So she kissed Odair and ran into the mist."

"She was Finnick's mentor, half his family." She said accusingly. Gale was going to say something but didn't. The look he held said guilt and he has enough of guilt building on his shoulders. He then looked at Beetee and Wiress. Wiress continuing her mumbling and Beetee cleaning his coil wire. Johanna saw this, "I got them for you. Haymitch said if we were to be allies I had to bring them to you. That's what you told him, right?"

Gale was going to object but I cover his mouth with my hand and said. "Thank you."

The action made Johanna laughed before declaring she was going to sleep and better not have any of us slit her throat. We all simply lay where we are figuring the next plan. Beetee, Finnick, and Johanna were asleep. Gale took watch duty while I tried to calm Wiress. She was starting to become a hazard for the team with her constantly moving around and saying that song to a point it got on everybody's nerves.

When the sun reaches the highest peak assuming it was noon the strangest thing happened. In broad day light the clouds hover over head to the other side of the arena. Suddenly an enormous flash of lighting struck the tallest tree several times. Remembering last night in the lighting sticking the same tree, either someone reached the area or the Gamemakers were up to something. As usual the twelve loud noises of a bell being struck.

I sighed looking at Wiress who sat in front of me singing:

"_Hickory dickory dock,  
>The mouse ran up the clock.<br>The clock struck one,  
>The mouse ran down."<em>

Again she'll add "Tick, tock." Then she pointed at my medallion. I removed the medallion and showed her what was inside the locket. She held it delicately tracing her thumb over Uncle Mark then at the Hawthorn family. But then she stops at the miniature clock. She gasped saying "Tick, tock," over and over again close to hysteria. I couldn't control her that Gale snapped out of train of thought coming over.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "She started acting like this after seeing the watch in the medallion."

Gale arched his brow looking at Wiress who was swinging the medallion. She gestured her finger to each individual number then point it at a specific area of the area. I didn't quite understand what she meant, yet Gale did. His eyes wide, giving a huge relief breathes.

"Tick tock, this arena is a clock." Gale praised. "Wiress, you're a genius!"

.o0o.

_Gales POV_

Wiress smiled brightly, nodding her head while blushed dusted her cheek. Now it finally makes sense. She wasn't saying the words for nothing or the nursery rhyme. She was indicating the arena was organized as a clock. It completely explains why the arena is rounded and everything else. The Gamemakers were tormenting us through every single hour. Taking hold of the medallion I stare at the watch and turn at each direction. If twelve is lighting then…I turn to one as the rustic color of clouds hover over preparing for the blood rain. Two would be the fog where Odair, Mags, Siobhan, and I ran turning to the direction at three where the mutation attacked us. Turning the opposite direction to estimate where ten was would be the giant wave but the others were blank for now.

I waked everybody up explaining the plan and what Wiress has been telling at us all this time. Everyone paused thinking about it. All of this got Siobhan, Odair, and Beetee except for Johanna. She hardly believed any of this and made some stupid remark about Wiress going crazy. I just have about had it with her and her attitude to a point I just want to kill right here and now. However she has Odair who's good with that damn trident. Both of them close as friends, while I can manage to get Beetee and Wiress. Siobhan seemed a bit hesitant.

"Look, let's go to the cornucopia and see if the theory works." I suggested. "I mean look."

I wave my hand out at the cornucopia. The golden horn center of the arena and twelve launch pads surrounding it. One stone strip is longer reaching the sand while the other is shorter. It's practically a clock itself.

"He got a point," Beetee said, tinkering the wires.

"What the hell is it with you and those wires? You were running up to the Cornucopia to get it. I only know what kind of weapon it's supposed to be. I guess you pull off a piece and use it as a garrote or something. But really, can you imagine Beetee garroting somebody?" Johanna said.

"I won my Game with wires. By setting an electrical trap." Beetee reminded her.

Siobhan shuddered from mental thought. I couldn't agree more after watching the footage and the careers bleeding from their eyes, ears, mouths, and other areas. If hacking a person isn't anything, just watching them wiggle to a point they are choking on their own fluids.

"Why are these wires so special?" Siobhan asked Beetee.

He paused calculating his explanation before answering in a low voice, "Because I invented it."

"Great," Johanna said praised sarcastically.

Now thinking about it all these weapons are something we had in our games. Johanna had her axes, Odair with his spears, Beetee with his wire, and mine with the bow and arrow. I bet the Careers have their favorable weapons. But there are these new things added to the Cornucopia. For example Siobhan crossbow or that trident Odair possesses. Any serious weapon is something the Sponsors would send not be arrange here.

So collecting our supplies we headed to the nearest stone strip, cautiously approaching the cornucopia in case of Careers. Doubt they would attack at this number, but everyone is different. The area was cleared, only the horn and weapons remain. Odair, Beetee, and I examine the theory while Siobhan and Johanna kept watch. Wiress on the other hand sat down curled in fetal position singing her song.

"_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
>The bird looked at the clock,<br>The clock struck two,  
>Away she flew,<br>Hickory Dickory Dock..."_

Anyway, by the two o'clock section the mist started to form and seep out of the jungle. Beetee commented on this and complimented Wiress however she was lost in her song. So all of us kept watch and searched for any useful weapons or possible foods if not canisters to hold water. Beetee was creating a map on the sand showing the positions of the traps. We deliberated on what resigns in the other side of the clock.

"_Hickory Dickory Dock,  
>The dog barked at the clock,<br>The clock struck three,  
>Fiddle-de-dee-"<em>

That is until Siobhan stopped.

"What is it, Flame girl?" Johann asked

"It's quiet," she said. "Our canary stopped singing."

_Shit,_ I thought turning around loading an arrow and turned to see Gloss finished slicing Wiress throat. I fired shooting Gloss in his neck. When he felled Cashmere jumped out with a sword. Before I had time to reload Johanna pushed me aside and slammed her ax into Careers chest. Odair took Brutus knocking the spear out of his hand while Siobhan struggle to hold Enobaria away from her and her teeth. Fortunately Beetee struck the Teethy woman with a spear. Brutus and Enobaria disengage from their battle running behind the Cornucopia. I was going to go after the Tributes from District 2 when something happened.

Suddenly a strange noise came out of nowhere almost like an alarm. The ground jerked under us as the stone strips rose forcing the Cornucopia to spin. Everything was happening so fast that anything turns into a blur. The salt water, sand, debris, and such were in our faces impossible to see the jungle. I held desperately to a rock while opening my eyes to see who was there. I saw Odair holding onto Beetee in the horn, Siobhan was across from me holding on tight to a rock while neck to me was Johanna. Unable to keep my eyes open I closed them, but then my hands started slipping. I open my eyes to regain my grip except the momentum forced me out to collide into a stone strip and underwater. I held my breath diving deep in the water to wait for the spinning to stop.

Once it did, I resurface to try and find everybody. There were three large cannon fires indicating three tributes officially dead. The last two Careers floated in the water twenty yards away though didn't bother coming back to the Cornucopia. The others were offing, throwing up, or collecting what weapons remain. Beetee was hovering of Siobhan examining her legs. With panic I ran over to see what is wrong but only to find Beetee taking a small awl and was tightening the loose screws in the prosthetic leg. I sighed in relief knowing she didn't break her leg or something.

"I'm afraid the salt water might damage the inner wiring inside the prosthetic." Beetee announced.

"But it can still bend?" Siobhan asked.

"Yes my dear, it can still bend." He assured then paused seeing something. "Might want to take a peek at it later."

"Let's get off this stinking island," Johanna said.

We gather our things and got off the Cornucopia to land to figure out what is going on. Everything seems a bit different. The tail to the horn no longer pointed at twelve O'clock. Odair believed they spun the jungle and the time of the sun rays were off. A while ago it was two o'clock in the afternoon but the sun has change back to center noon. Siobhan took her medallion out to examine the watch to remember the location. She turns her head a few times as if she remembers pinpoints.

"…Knowing the time doesn't mean you necessarily know where four is on the clock. You might have a general idea of the direction. Unless you consider that they may have shifted the outer ring of the jungle as well," Beetee said.

Siobhan took a deep breath and examine the sky facing the opposite direction where the clock system was. She seemed deep in thought and then eyes widen. She points her finger at the tallest tree and muttered, "Lighting, blood, mist, monkey…." She paused then said. "Twelve over there." Pointing at the tallest tree.

"And how do you know?" Johanna asked."

"The tallest tree consucts the lightning," Siobhan explans. "The trees over at 1-2 the branches are stained as in the shading is off. By the wax on the leaves... the blood is piling up. As for 2-3 see the branches are dying. The plants aren't containing to the chemicals to the mist. So 3-4 is the monkeys. Seeing that they haven't showed must mean they got spook or waiting."

_That's my girl,_ I thought with a proud smirk.

Before the others could take in the surroundings there was a high-pitch scream. I tensed knowing that time of scream from anywhere. The scream when a little girl woken up from a nightmare. A girl scared by a wild animal. And that scream was Posey.

"BIG BROTHER!" Posey screamed. "GALE-Y!"

Another voice enter calling out for Finnick. Odair stiffened as well hearing the pleading for him. Before Johanna and Siobhan could stop us, we started running to the source trying to find those screaming for help. My overly protective big brother instincts took over consuming my veins to save my baby sister. All I could think about was Posey.

Little did I know I was heading to the 4-5 districts?

''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I know…It has been forever since the last time I posted a chapter for this story. Truth be told, I lost interest and was working on my other stories. Now I'm back and saw the Catching Fire Movie. So I'm trying to mix things up like I did in the first story. **

**Any suggestion and advice are appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Reviews makes a new chapter comes faster. **


	25. Chapter 25:Between family or Sacrifice?

_**Phoenix Rise**_

**Chapter 21: Between family or sacrifice?**

_Gale's POV_

"Posy!" I yelled calling out her name. In response I hear another agonizing scream. My thoughts weren't cohesive. All I could think about is my baby sister. _She's only four, she can't be here. She can't be part of this blasted Game. _"Posy!"

As I ran I could feel the vines cutting my limbs, roots grabbing my feet and the insects colliding into my face. I am getting closer to her. Wanting to find my baby sister sitting on a log crying or something...any but injured. Hoping to whatever god is up there to keep her safe. Even if I have to die, I would never let those I love parish. Her screams were much closer about several meters away were a clearing was.

"Posy!" I exclaimed reaching a clearing.

Yet she wasn't there. She wasn't here but I can still hear her screaming above me. I look up to see if she was dangling up in the trees, except she wasn't there. Instead I saw a black bird flapping about screaming both mine and Odair's names. It screamed in two different voices. One Posy and another older woman's voice. I paused in confusion till remembering in school what these creatures were and shot it down with an arrow.

"Fucking Jabberjays!" I muttered.

I've never seen one before. They went extinct during the Dark Days after the rebels found out the Capitol were spying on them. A mutation in resemblance of a bird that could mimic a person voice like a parrot. Only copy the voice accurate than a puppet. Guess they would make a perfect mutt for this game to drive us tributes insane. I can't believe I fell for it.

Odair stumbled in after I shot down the Jabberjay. "Annie!"

"She's not here; it was this mimicking their voices." I told him kicking the dead bird after collecting the arrow.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded though deep down I wasn't. For a moment I felt absolute fear. The fear of my baby sister actually in danger or worse. The images of her hurt, bleeding, eaten by a mutt or worse a career killing her. Or worse, the Gamemakers have her in some white room strap in a chair or bed making her scream and cry. I combed my fingers through my hair. _Get a grip, Gale_. I thought. If the Gamemakers build this arena to manipulate our minds to breaking point. Well give them applause for cracking mine.

Suddenly there was flapping as black birds landed on top of the trees. For a second I thought they were crows until they open their beaks. The next voice was another familiar cry, Rory. I close my eyes trying to ignore the Jabberjays thinking my family is at District 12 watching me being torture here. Odair flinched when he hears the voice belonging to Annie. He advises we get out of here. So we did walking away. However the Jabberjays had another idea.

The Jabberjays started screaming out the voices of everybody I love and care for. Katniss voice howling full of pain that I can't help struggling. Odair kept telling me it's not really, but it sounded so exact that my heart anguished. All I hear is Katniss, Posy, Rory, mom, Vick, Prim, Mark, and my friends. It was completely unbearable that I didn't notice Odair dragging me out until something stabbed him. He grabbed his shoulder smacking a Jabberjay off him. Suddenly the black birds took off from the trees and flew towards us. Cursing we both ran trying to escape from these insane birds.

I caught sight of Siobhan and Johanna standing by the tree line acting like mines. They were acting insane banging at the air in front of them mouthing at us to do something. When I got closer to them I was slammed back falling to my back as if I ran into a wall. A wall, shit. As I stood up to find an invisible force field that didn't inflict pain. Though every time I touch it my arms shoot back. Odair came next smacking into it landing face first causing a nose bleed. Siobhan and Johanna continue their silence yells at us trying to tell us something. But all I could hear were the screams.

I knelt down to fetal position covering my ears and shielding myself from the Jabberjays. Sometimes looking up to Siobhan who knelt down beside the barrier as if trying to get close to me. Yet for the next hour from four to five, I and Odair are being torture.

.o0o.

A hand rubbed my back as the medallion lullaby played softly. The hour came and went as the Jabberjays were quiet or gone. The owner of those hands wrapped their arms around me whispering reassuring words. I look up to see Siobhan holding me telling me it was all right.

"Did you hear?" I whispered.

Siobhan nodded, "I heard Posy, but it wasn't her but a Jabberjay. Johanna and I ran after you but…"

"How?" I asked.

"They recorded their voices probably." She guessed. "It was the same trick they did to us last year. Taking a physical trait and putting it in the mutts. They must have taken Posy voice during the interview and manipulate and distorted it to their demised. Made it sound like whatever the person says."

"How do you know?" I asked still shaken.

"Gale, Posy is practically Panem's little sweet heart." She reminded me. "We're close to the final eight…so what happens next?"

I paused thinking seven must die then it hit me. The final eight are popularly known in the games, the funding to the families double and the family and friends get interview back home. I sighed, "The family and friend interviews."

"Correct," she said. "They can't kill them, so Posy is alive. Probably the first one next to Hazelleyou're your brothers, cousin Katniss and Prim, Bristel and Thom, Mark and Madge. All of this was a trick. We're the ones in the Games. Not them. Remember they just took samples of their voices, right Beetee?"

"Yes," Beetee said out of nowhere. "It's not that difficult. Our children learn a similar technique in school."

"Oh course, Siobhan's right. The whole country adores Gale's little sister. If they really killed her like this, they'd probably have an uprising on their hands," Johanna said flatly. "Don't want that, do they?" as she throws her head back and shouted. "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!" 

_Is she crazy?_ I asked myself dumbfounded. No one has ever said that in the Games. Instantly they would start cutting Johanna out and editing or going to commercial. There goes her sponsors and I got to admit she has the balls to say that than I can. She announced she was getting water grabbing the spile from Beetee. I told her to not go in there but she scoffed.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love," Johanna said getting water. A moment later she came back with a shell of water. I take it while a silent nod of thanks knowing she despises my voice. She shrugged collecting more water for Odair. Odair took his drink as Johanna sat down next to him giving a hug while whispering something in his ear. He seemed depressed saying something to her with watery eyes.

"Who's Annie?" I asked Siobhan.

"Probably Annie Cresta," she answered.

"The girl Mags volunteers for?" I asked.

"Yeah, she won the seventieth Hunger Games." She replied. I paused not remembering that Game. Then again, it was the summer after my father died, Vick busy in the mines, and I feeding my family from starvations. Siobhan continued, "It was the unexplained earthquake year. Annie went mad after seeing her district partner get beheaded when the Careers were debating on rations. She manages to escape and hide, except the earthquake destroy the dam and flooded the arena. Being from district four gave her the advantage to win by swimming."

_And she never got better…mentally_. I thought. _Annie is who Odair loves. Not some wannabe capitol woman. No he loves the mad girl back home._

A cannon boomed bringing all of us to attention heading to the beach. At the supposed six-to-seven-o'clock section a hover crafter collected pieces of a body. Whatever happens over there is one area I don't want to do. Seeing that mutilation can be cause by some animal.

Siobhan draws a map on a leaf starting what we already know then added the new addition. From three-to-four o'clock she wrote _JJ _for Jabberjays while in the four-to-five section she wrote simply _beast _in where the recent tribute was ripped to pieces. So right now we know seven hours are, but the rest is still unknown. I sighed needing to rest unable to shake off the Jabberjays out of my head.

.o0o.

_Siobhan's POV_

Throughout the rest of the day was calm. The Gamemakers had five-maybe six deaths in one day so it's right they gave us a break today. Finnick weaved some water baskets and nets for fishing. Gale took a swim to clean himself off and used the ointment to treat his skin. Johanna cleaned the fishes that were caught while Beetee examined my prosthetic leg. Beetee used the awl and some other tools in the cornucopia to adjust the wiring and screws in my leg. The main adjective is to disconnect the wiring since it started to spark every now and then. It's strange how this alliance was made up and soon be destroyed once District 2 tributes are dead.

Thinking about it, Johanna and Finnick would most likely team up and kill the rest of us while Beetee would be a simple kill. Deep down I hated the idea of killing these people. A career yes, but everybody here doesn't deserve to be here again. Beetee got the rest of the wiring out and stopped to examine my knee. There was a scar above my knee I got long ago. It looks more like a burn and that I do not remember. During remake last year the doctors say the burn was so deep it couldn't possibly be removed with their technology. The strange thing about the burn was the shape. It looked like a cross, Mark and my dad Liam told me I got this burn for running into hot wires that were near the fire place. Dad always said it look more like a sword. Although when he says it he holds a bit of guilt, including he and Mark as the same mark though dad had his on his arm and Mark on his shoulder. When Gale saw it, I told him the accident and he calls me a klutz.

"What happen here?" Beetee asked.

"Just an old scar," I told him.

Beetee gave me a curious look, "If you don't mind me asking…but where did your family come from?"

"District 12," I answered.

"Yes, but I just find you interesting since your eyes don't say you're from Twelve." He pointed out.

I sighed acting like it was nothing but I sense the smart man knew something. No one other than my family, Gale, and Katniss knows my great grandfather was originally from the Capitol. I have to keep it a secret even though I don't know the full answer on heritage. Even reading his journals he never wrote his name other than his initials.

"My ancestors must have switch districts during the war," I replied ending conversation.

Beetee let it go as he went to check on his wires the UN-the time. I sat there staring at the horizon lost in thought. A lot of people are dead, especially on the second day: Mags, Wiress, Cashmere, Gloss, and the woman from District 5. Now those who remain are Gale and I, those from District2, Beetee, Finnick, Johanna…and Chaff. In fact there haven't been any sightings of Chaff since the bloodbath. The thought reminded me of Thresh how he made it this far…and now he would die too.

I lost track of time until the giant wave flooded out at ten-to-eleven-o'clock. As time goes by a chorus of insects bellow out in the night air. The temperature warm but not cold to balance the humid day. Looking around Seeing Johanna on her feet wondering if she ever had enough sleep these past fourty-fifty hours. Gale offer to keep watch and I volunteer to join. The others debated on this but comply. Johanna and Beetee slept well, though Finnick grew restless whispering Annie's name.

Gale and I sat in the on the damp sand back to each other looking the opposite directions. We hardly spoke on guard watch. In fact we hardly spoke since this afternoon after the Jabberjays. In fact we never had a good conversation since entering the arena. He's probably still haunted but the Jabberjays. Turning around I wrap my arms around him. Or it's something else. When the announcement of the Quarter Quells came, I ran up to Haymitch to make sure no matter what, if Gale gets reap to save him. Knowing Gale, he would probably told Haymitch to do anything to save me. No matter what he refused the concept that he has so much to live for than I. He has his family, friends, and Katniss while I only have a cousin and uncle. He tensed at first but sighed placing a hand over mine.

"Hey," he murmured.

"Hey," I replied whispering in his ear.

"What's wrong?"

"How long are we going to pretend what the other one is thinking?" I asked softly. He stiffens knowing the cat is out of the bag. After a few minutes he squeezed my hand trying course me but I didn't work. "I don't know what kinda deal you made, but he also made a promise to me. So I can only assume Haymitch lied to one of us."

"Siobhan," he breathed, turning around o face me. "Why now?"

"Because I don't want you to forget how different our circumstances are. Your scale is heavier than mine on what waits in District 12." I told him taking the medallion off and opening it. The melody played along with the clock ticking ever slowly. When turning the watch his eyes widen in seeing the small family portrait of his family on one side while the other held Marks image. Yet the laughing Posey, a smiling Hazelle, and Vick and Rory standing straight acting tough. "Your family needs you, Gale."

His mother, baby sister, older brother, and younger one. Katniss would need her hunting buddy and so will our friends, Thom, Bristel, Madge, and more. I'm giving up everything so Gale could continue sponsoring his family. If I die, he'll mourn before the Capitol starts forcing him, but he'll still be alive. He watched me waiting to disagree, bringing up the baby but he doesn't. Even if I was pregnant I would had miscarriage by now from the amount of stress and physical trauma. But I'm telling him the truth. It's time to let go.

"No, I'm not gonna abandon you." He said, no selfish tone, instead he held need. "I need you."

"Gale," Before I could add anything else he kisses me.

With a firm but gentle push I am lying on my back with Gale on top mustering how much he loved me through the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him; one hand on his shoulder whiles the back of his neck. His body contracting and expanding. He is strong, unstoppable, intelligent, and serious. All the things that are his flaws and advantages. He pulls back touching my face, covering my cheeks with his finger traced down my neck till wrapping around my hip. Our mouths move, and he tasted like the ocean and jungle. I drag my hands to the small of his neck the need to be reminded he loves me.

Nothing can interrupt us now. Even if the Capitol was watching we didn't care. Gales hand slide under what remains of my tank top cupping my cover breast. A small moan escape my lips for it felt good. Just to feel Gale around me felt right as his lips went along my neck, murmuring that he cares and loves me. I can't remember the last time we said 'I love you' truly, not an act or even saying it at all.

Unfortunately the arena's clock disrupt the moment at the midnight hour as light cracked the sky. It had woken Finnick up although we didn't notice until hearing his sharp cry then coming out of the makeshift tent. Gale and I separated fast quickly recovering ourselves.

"I can't sleep anymore," Finnick said." One of you should rest." Except he notice our state all wrapped around each other. A smirk crest his lips, "Or both of you. I can watch alone."

Too embarrassed to be caught we both nodded returning to the tent fluster written everywhere. We lay facing the forest where a suppose camera might be. Gale lay behind me wrapping his arms around my waist bringing us closer. When he whispers loud enough that I would be a great mother…I just knew he wanted me alive out of the arena. I sighed closing my eyes trying to imagine the idea. If this wasn't the Quell theme would Gale and I be married, few years later having kids?

Suddenly my eyes widen realizing something. The night before the game…Gale and I had unprotected sex.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''

**I know it's been forever but I'm trying. Also need motivation. Feeling like nobody is reading the story and debating if I finished the story if I should continue with the final book of Mockingjay. Please guys, review to know if you want Gale x Siobhan!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	26. Chapter 26: Before the storm

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Chapter 26: Before the storm**_

_Gale's POV_

Siobhan has been acting strange this morning. I tried to ask her what is wrong but she assures me it was just a nightmare that shaken her. I wonder if it was bout last night, how I refused her martyr sacrifice for me to go home. Also Odair surprising us through our make out- okay more like intimate moment. If he or the Gamemakers didn't interrupt us we might have had sex. But fortunately the disruption was a good ice breaker.

I watched her sitting by the water deep in thought while testing the crossbow. She was tensed though it was impossible to notice, but the way she sat down cross leg meant something. When she is calm she sits on her knees, but cross leg means tense or uncomfortable. It might be how the fact that when we kill Brutus and Enobaria the alliance is over. How the situation will just be exact to Rue. I haven't thought about our tree friends for so long, that I didn't consider how Siobhan is at this very moment. All I've been focus is on is Odair and Johanna, if not Beetee helping us. How they are trying to protect us…protect Siobhan. Could they being helping or risking their lives for a pregnant woman? But there is something Siobhan has that many of us don't. She has a voice and understanding to the world around us. Seeing grey instead of black and white as most put it.

I sit next to Siobhan handing her some water to drink. I looked at her watching her body stiffen then calm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered.

I sighed, "It's almost down to eight. We should take off as soon as possible."

Siobhan nods considering my proposition, but she said, "What about Enobaria and Brutus? Beetee is planning something …some kinda trap for them?"

I sighed combing my hand through my hair. She got a point. Beetee was practically the brains of this group. After this trap we would leave the others as soon as District 2's tributes are gone. Though what bother me is that Johanna brought Beetee to me. The only people who knew I wanted Beetee on my team was Siobhan and Haymitch. Siobhan wouldn't rad me out, even though she prefers Johanna and Odair along with their partners. Also Odair wearing Haymitch's golden bracelet. _Something is not right? _I thought._ Why are they helping us? _This is a game of survival to the fittest and the Hunger Games most talented lethal killers and master mind is here. I sighed, my objective is to make Siobhan victor. I accepted the consequences. Only her survival counts…no one else matters.

So sinking my feet in the sand then stop feeling something smooth. Digging with my foot in further and used my toes to shovel it out revealing a small disk. I grabbed it to examine it further, a sand dollar. It was beige, smooth, and a flower or sea star center. "Hey look at this." Handing the sand dollar to Siobhan.

She awe at the sand dollar tracing her fingers on it. "It's beautiful."

I shrugged, "You think?"

"Well it's no pearl," she said. "But it's not every day you find something like this."

"You keep it," I said, leaning over kissing her gently on the lips then pull back.

"Thanks," she mumbles as blush dusted her cheeks going down her neck.

I chuckled at how flustered Siobhan could be at times when it comes to a gentle gestured. Full on and you might get punched in the face.

Later Beetee called us over, and all this time fiddling with the coil wire, he has come up with a plan. "I think we'll all agree our next job is to kill Brutus and Enobaria." He announced mildly. "I doubt they'll attack us openly again, now that they're so outnumber. We could track them down, I suppose, but it's dangerous, exhausting work."

"Have they figured out the clock?" Siobhan asked.

"If they haven't, they'll figure it out soon enough. Perhaps not as specially as we have. But they must know that at least some of the zones are wired for attacks and that they're reoccurring in a circular fashion. Also, the fact that our last fight was cut off by Gamemaker intervention will not have gone unnoticed by them. We know it was an attempt to disorient us, but they must be asking themselves why it was done." Beetee explained.

"Knowing them, they would think to keep the game longer." Johanna muttered.

"It has been three. Maybe four days. The audience wouldn't approve for a short game so soon." I added. The last Hunger Games lasted for about eighteen days.

"Still, this would lead them to realization that the arena's a clock." Beetee said. "So I think our best bet will be setting our own trap."

Everybody nodded, Siobhan draw a circle in the sand symbolizing the arena as Beetee continue explaining our situation. If Brutus and Enobaria would figure us out on surviving the jungle, how do we know the jungle and where is it safe. How Beetee speaks held no authority or patronizing tone in it. It sort of reminded me of a teacher who eases a nervous child. So far the beach was the first option the careers would go, except we are here claiming the safest place in the arena.

Thinking about how I would survive in the forest in this situation, "I would hide at the edge of the for-jungle close to safety and spy on us,"

"Also to eat." Odair added. "The jungle full of strange creatures and plant. But by watching us, I know the seafood is safe."

Beetee smiled at us approve of his expectation. "Yes, good, you do see. Now here's what I purpose: a twelve o'clock strike. What happens exactly at noon and at midnight?"

"The lightning tree," Siobhan answered.

"Correct. I suggest that after the bolt hits at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run the wire from that tree all the way down into the salt water, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone is contact with those surfaces at the moment will be electrocuted." Beetee said.

There was a long pregnant pause as we all comprehend the scientist plan. It fascinated me on the plan. I've set snares all around the forest gathering small animals to eat. But the wire Beetee protectively hold is no snare. Again Beetee is a genius. If we weren't in the hunger games I would be a serious fan and beg to be his assistant. All of us were trained to collect fish, lumber, and coal.

"Can lighting run through that wire?" Siobhan asked not believing as she stares at the coil.

"Oh, it will. But not until the current has passed through it. It will act something like a fuse, in fact. Except the electricity will travel along with it."

"How do you know?" Johanna asked.

"Because I invented it," Beetee answered, slightly surprise. "It's not actually wire in the usual sense. Now is neither the lightning natural lightning nor the tree a real tree. You know threes better than any of us, Johanna. It would be destroyed by now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," she grumbles.

"Don't worry about the wire – it will do just what I say." Beetee assured.

"And where will we be when this happen?" Odair asked.

"Far enough up in the jungle to be safe," Beetee replied.

We continue to talk about this. If this trap works, the Careers will think they are safe to go into the beach to get food. At twelve o'clock when the lightning strikes they would be electrocuted and dead. But the seafood would be excluded leaving nothing but sponsor food. Even if we found edible foods, it isn't enough to satisfy or full. Last game in the forest we manage to survive because we live in the forest. But this jungle is entirely different. Even Odair hardly knows what tropical plant is edible.

Let's hope we could survive this.

**.o0o.**

_Siobhan's POV_

I truly felt disturb on the concept of electrocuting people. I watch Beetee's Game and felt disgusted in how those Careers drop to the ground, body shaking as bodily fluids erupted from any physical holes. Now learning something new each day, adding water makes conducting electricity intense. It was hard to comprehend this and the possibility that I might actually be pregnant. I don't know if I am or not for it's early to tell.

Everybody agree to the plan and I simply nodded. Although Finnick and Johanna were hesitant on the plan, that after all this is over they would team up and try to kill the rest of us. Beetee advice we should head to the lightning tree before he rigs it. Estimating the time by the sun, it closes to nine o'clock in the morning. So we gather our things and walk over to the destination of the tree. Johanna took the lead, for it was straight ahead along with her full strength.

Through the walk, the jungle was dense, muggy, and the air weighs on me to suffocation. The heat became unbearable, and the water supply unable to quench in the trees the farther we go. I wish Haymitch sends us some water. There's hardly been food other than fish, nuts, and a mutt rat …can't recall if bread was sent or not. Gale would wrap his arm around my shoulder lending support as the trail got steep when my prosthetic leg get stuff.

By a single gestured from him of comfort lend made me feel difficult to possibility of being pregnant. Sometimes I wonder if my menstrual cycle will start soon to conform this. But with all the stress, violence, and chaos I can't tell. If I am pregnant then the whole plan to keep Gale alive is demolished. What a coincident Gale would tell Panem I am pregnant and now here's the possibility. From a simple gestured of comfort of the concept of death the next day turn into an emotional nightmare.

"Gale can hear the force field," Finnick explained to Beetee bringing my senses back to reality. Gale had taken the lead while I walk with Johanna who seemed irritated.

"Hear it?" Beetee asked.

"Just the one the Capitol fixed," Gale lied. I knew it was lie since he doesn't sound cocky but neutral. Beetee might notice this with his brains of elementary. Those two have bonded quickly, like a teacher and apprentice. Whatever the scientist says fascinates Gale to a point it's like a boy awing at candy.

"Then by all means," Beetee said, pausing for a moment to wipe the steam off his glasses. "Force fields are nothing to play around with."

"You can say that again," I muttered, which Johanna snickered to.

When we reached the lightning tree the distance was nothing compare to the unmistakable size of the tree. It was tall as the training center. Gale stop looking twenty feet afraid of the tree concentrated. I find countless nuts on the ground and pick a hand full and tossed it. Instantly the nuts roasted and back off.

"Don't pass the lightning tree," I said to the others.

Gale nodded in agreement. We divided in different groups to prepare for the trap. Beetee examined the tree while Finnick guarded him. Johanna collected water, and Gale and I hunted nearby. I got into position with the crossbow aiming at a rat with Gale guarding me. In standing position, aimed, and fired killing the prey. We killed a few more rats before joining the others where Beetee continue evaluating the tree taking measurements. Other times he takes a sliver of bark and throws it against the force field noticing the change of colors on impact. Interesting.

A sound of hissing goes on adjacent from our location. This means it was eleven o'clock. One more ours until the lightning strikes as we hear the water rising and crashing down from the distance.

"Snakes?" I asked.

"Probably," Beetee said.

"Poisonous snakes," Finnick added.

The sound of hissing altered our quiet conversation of lethal creatures. With the Beast, Jabberjays, and monkeys we don't want to deal with slithery creatures that has scales. Beetee advice we take the afternoon off after two hours go by and the lightning tree struck twelve times. We take naps, eat what food is available, and somewhat get to know each other. From what I know Gale doesn't get along with Johanna and Finnick very well. Finnick I can understand since the womanizer is flirting with his girl. Also Johanna simple gets to his nerves. So Gale just simply talks with Beetee lending aid.

I actually enjoy talking with Johanna and Finnick even though they would be the enemy in a few hours after the trap. Finnick for one got me bothered. He acts like he knows something about me, especially when he saved my life in the water during the bloodbath. When whispering Semper fi in my ear was a code word in my family. Hardly anybody got the impression at District 12 except Haymitch. Sure district two…but not somebody from four. Anyway, I get a big brother vibe from him even when he's flirting. Johanna…we somehow get along. Something about her says she was alone, pushing everyone away so they wouldn't get hurt after the hint she gave. The Capitol took her family away just as they did with Haymitch for defiance. Just five years ago she was fifteen when entering the Hunger Games, now she's a trained warrior. Built from the platform from the capitol as their puppet, yet she is unpredictable.

"So how far are you?" Johanna asked.

"I…I don't," I answered looking down.

"C'mon, it's not like you can forget doing it." She inquired.

"Yeah," I started to blush a little.

Johanna saw this and laughs, "So Lord of Flames can't keep his hands off ya. IS he that good?"

"Jo, give her a break." Finnick saved the day…or not. "Still I bet I give her a scream than him."

"I'll take a mutt now," I muttered to escape this embarrassment. I can take naked people but talking about my sex life draws the line. Haymitch and Mark would be laughing at this right now. SO excusing myself I went to check on Gale.

I walked up to him with a reassuring smile though he turns his head looking at me with doubt. Those silver eyes no longer held humor they once held. The Games have changed him that he longer looks like an easy going boy who would hang out in the forest. No, he look exhausted with the weight of the world on his shoulder. As he looks at me I have a feeling my plan with the locket didn't work.

I held the sand dollar next to my locket, as the chain went through the small holes. I would do anything for Gale to survive even if it means he goes through painful heart break. If I die young…I hope it makes it to District 12. Surely Uncle Mark and Madge would give them to him before bury in satin.

''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So you know the next chapter will be something completely different than the original story plot. Just wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

**Review makes the chapters come faster. **


	27. Chapter 27: Everything is about to chang

_**Phoenix Rise**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games…but I do own the books and both DVDs. **

_**Chapter 27: Everything is about to change**_

_Gale's POV_

"Minimum charring," Beetee said to the tree. "It's an impressive conductor."

I estimated the time assuming it was nine o'clock at night when the anthem played. The atmosphere was tensed, and the audiences are getting reckless anticipating for the next kill. Beetee held much faith in his trap. All afternoon wrapping the wires around the lightning tree leaving enough for the journey to the water. Odair and I assisted him the best we could while the girls took watch. After wrapping the coil to the trunk and separate branches, Beetee did a double check to make sure it was secure.

"Typically a lightning strike contains five billion joules of energy." He explained. "We don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when this hits." He then pulled back handing the rest of the coil to me, "You and Johanna, go together now. Take this. Unspool it carefully. Make sure the entire coil is in the water. You understand? Then head to the tree at the 2:00 sector. We'll meet you there."

Wait, I can't separate from Siobhan. That isn't part of our plan. We plan once this trap is set we separate from Beetee, Odair, and Johanna. Now Beetee is separating us. I looked at Siobhan who held the same expression.

"I'm gonna go with them as a spotter." Siobhan said

"No, no, no." Beetee said, walking over to her. "You're staying here to protect me. And the tree. Also that prosthetic leg of yours doesn't have many miles left."

"No, I need to go with him." She said seriously.

"There are two Careers out there. I need two guards." Beetee reminded.

"Finnick is a career," she counters. "He can do it alone just fine."

"Yeah," I started. "Finnick and Johanna can stay with ya while Siobhan and I'll take the coil?"

For the first time since the Reaping Beetee held an irritated, serious look as if on edge to yell. He marched over to me and stared straight into my eyes that were a black as ebony under those black ill fitted glasses. "You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight, correct?"

"It's his plan." Johanna finally intervenes. "We all agreed to it. "

"Is there a problem here?" Odair asked.

"Excellent question." Beetee agreed.

I stared at Beetee taking a deep breath to control the urge, "No. None at all."

Siobhan looked hesitant as she walked over and kissed me. She then took her medallion, removing the sandollar, and wrapped the chain around my neck as the pendent stopped just above my heart, "Be careful."

"I'll be back to get you at midnight." I whispered, wrapping an arm around her to bring close and kiss her forehead.

"All right, let's go!" Johanna called out taking the lead.

"You better," she whispered.

Her green apple eyes told me how she felt, and I saw more to them as love. It panged me to leave her here, but it might be for the better. So secretly tugging on her strap for the crossbow sending a message which she understands. End of discussion, we separated as Johanna and I went down the slope. There was no conversation between us, other than trading the coil now and then maintaining it while the other kept watched. About halfway there through the rocking path, around eleven the hissing begins.

"Come on," Johanna muttered. "I want to put as much distance between me and this beach as possible."

"Can't take a little static?" I asked humorlessly.

"Frying is not how I want to go." She spat.

"Says screaming fuck at the interview, might need to pay for that incident." I chuckled bitterly; suddenly the copper coil tightens with restraint. I looked up noticing how tight the wire was, like the snares I used to do telling me it caught an animal. Johanna stopped asked what is going on. "There's something wrong."

As if the odds we never in our favor, the wire snapped. It spring right at us then down, bunching in a tangle mess around my feet. _Shit_, I thought looking up. I looked at Johanna then back to where we just came to see if we were being followed. Brutus appeared just around the corner of a bolder.

Before I could load an arrow to the bow, something smashed into my head hard from behind. I adjusted some to stare at who strike thinking it was Enobaria…except it wasn't her but Johanna holding the coil. She dropped the coil and pounced on me, sitting on my chest, pinning my shoulders with her knees as her hands take my hand smashing my head a few times on the rocks. Everything in my vision became blurry trying to fight back. But Johanna used her leg to pin my right arm and grabbed my left.

A stab in my left forearm shot through y system. I try punching her as we fought which caused the knife in her hand to go deeper and everywhere. She dirty knee jab in my groin causing me to groan bighting my lip while she searched for something. The pain was excruciating, slicing through flesh and bumping into bone. If Prim was here she would say stop, you're gonna cut a vein. The she stopped wiping blood all over my face.

She gripped my neck, as she hisses, "Stay down."

She then got off throwing her ax at Brutus, running away. I tried to comprehend what was happening from the head trauma, left arm bleeding, and pride bruising below. Thoughts of Johanna shoving Wiress came to mind telling her to stay down. Yet she didn't attack Wiress. Foots steps two sets, probably Brutus and Enobaria hover over me.

"He's good as dead." Brutus said.

"Come on," Enobaria said.

Then they were gone.

**.o0o.**

_Siobhan's POV_

Meanwhile….

I stood there watching Gale and Johanna leave the area as they went down the slope. Carefully I put the sandollar in what remains of my buoyance pouch, load the crossbow, and added an arrow. I have a bad feeling about this. The moment the trap works or set, Finnick would attack Beetee spearing him in the back then go after me. The two tributes stared at me cautiously but I acted natural as if keeping watch.

"Why not you sit down and rest," Beetee suggested. "Check on your leg."

I would have said no but I had to keep the act that I am still on their side. I sat on a fallen branch while Beetee walked over with an awl. He knelt down unscrewing the shell of the prosthetic and took a peek. Keeping a careful eye on him so he doesn't do anything fishy.

"So where did you get _Semper fidelis_ from?" Beetee asked.

"What?" I asked not expecting that.

"Your tea shop is called _Semper fi_," he started. "Where did _Semper fidelis_ from?"

"Um…it was a word my father told me." I answered.

"It is Latin," he continue to say. "I never thought somebody from Twelve would know Latin. Unless you know somebody from the Justice Building, Peacekeeper…or you have some connection to the Capitol."

I pull my leg back away from him. This caught him as he gave a knowing look. "Or somebody from the district to get a tattoo there," as he pointed at the cross burn. "Or genetically alter iris. And they look older than a year old. So only one from the Capitol could have these alterations."

This caught Finnick's attention as he came over with his trident. "Well now, seems Lady of Fire has some secrets."

"You are mistaken," I said, a bit panic.

Beetee gave analyzing look and said, "How can I be mistaken when I did some research on you."

"Research?" I asked.

"I research on every victor after the games to know them better." He continues, "Interesting how your family goes only four short generation. Most districts go much more generations."

_Damn it,_ I thought.

If they knew the truth in front of live television I, Uncle Mark, Madge, Gale, and the other Hawthornes would be in danger. Quickly I draw the crossbow and aimed it at Finnick. He ready his trident but I told him doesn't move for my finger was on the trigger, aiming at his chest. Beetee held his hands up telling me to stop this and think this through.

"No, you two step back near the lightning tree now!" I ordered.

"This is unnecessary," Beetee said.

"Turn around," I ordered.

Finnick did so along with Beetee, both facing the lightning tree. Here was the perfect opportunity to kill them. If the plan works then only Johanna and Chaff remained. But then it would Gale and me, back in the stalemate similar to last year. With no other choice, I told them to stay there and walked back. Once at a good distant I ran. Leaving the two so I don't have to deal with the possibility of killing Gale. So many thoughts were running through my head, wondering how Beetee could put it together and the physical traits. The burn… a tattoo wasn't a simply accident…not how my father told me. The green eyes…they weren't twelves common color eyes but blue and grey. I know my great grandfather is from the Capitol…but I don't know who he is. What is his name?

"Siobhan!" Finnick exclaimed chasing after me.

_Gale, I got to find Gale_. I thought.

He's with Johanna Mason, the bloodiest tribute in the Games. I continue to run fast zig zaging between the condense tree. Finnick continue to call my name telling me to stop. I ignored him not caring who side he is on. The Games are officially afoot. I hid in the vines, hiding myself in time. Finnick runs by smelling like ointment, salt water, and sweat. He reached my sight of fire, that I am my crossbow at him. One shot. One shot and cannon fire if I pull the trigger.

"Johanna! Siobhan!" he called out. "Gale!"

_One shot,_ I kept telling myself.

Except I couldn't pull the trigger. After the short amount of time Finnick has become my friend. God damn it, why do I get emotionally attached to the enemy. When Finnick was gone, I stood there catching my breath. Tears slid down out of pain that I feeling on my foot and the other on my knee. I walked out and speed walk searching for Gale.

As I walk a hand wrapped around my mouth and an arm around my waiste forcing me down. I try to fight back of the attack accept he kept hold of me pinning me to the ground. His hot breath breathing in my ear, "Stop Siobhan, its Chaff. I won't hurt ya."

"Ch…Chaff." I stuttered out, looking down to find the amputated hand.

Chaff held me until I calmed down. He never tightens his hold nor did he try to kill me. Instead he just held me sighing in relief apparently. After a few minutes he let go and I scrambled back facing him. He looked awful, much thinner with bruises under his eyes. His uniform ripped up to just covering his privates like pants, chest covered in scratches, and a knife on his belt. He no longer likes the humorous man who kissed me for a laugh. No, he looked absolutely tired. Tire of surviving.

"Come on, we need to find a safe place." He said. "I saw Brutus nearby."

"But-" I started.

"I'm on your side." He interrupted. "There's nothing left."

He said as he stood up and grabbed my arm forcing me to stand up. Before I had a chance to break free he started running dragging me with his good arm. For a man in his forties he got a grip with just one hand. We continue to run, stumbling some searching for a safe place. The way we ran got me confused, for we went in a circular motion instead of straight or zig zag. Then I recall the hissing…there should be snakes in the sector. But I haven't seen a single reptilian here. The only thing that was moving was the debris falling to the ground, landing on soft patches of earth. Suddenly a large branch fell on a soft sandy patch of earth till sinking in creating a bubbling hiss. My eyes widen for this wasn't a snake pit, but quicksand. Water from the ten o'clock tidal wave must have drenched the soil to a point it forms quicksand.

"Watch your step," Chaff said.

I nodded as we continue to run.

However our run was interrupted when something grabbed my other arm to a point a low pop could he heard. I yelped in pure agony of being pull by both arms causing a slingshot reaction as Chaff tumbled. Unsure what happened till finding Brutus grabbing my left arm. He looked ready to kill as he held his spear. I tried to fight him off, except he took his spear and shoved it into my prosthetic leg. A painful cry escaped my lips feeling what left of my knee popped and balance failing.

Chaff launched forward attacking Brutus while I was shoved to the side. I analyzed the metal leg finding the shins split in half center of a diamond shape from the spear. If I tried to stand up the metal would snap. Looking up Brutus and Chaff fought each other, as Chaff manage to get rid of Brutus spear. They wrestle in the damp ground. Chaff desperately tried to get a hold of Brutus; however he only had one hand. Brutus knew this, as he thrown punches right into Chaff's head. The tribute of elven lost his balance, stumbling to the ground, spitting out blood trying to stop the might warrior from two.

Quickly I grabbed my crossbow loading it up and aiming it at Brutus. However at that final moment I saw what Gale went through last Hunger Games. Brutus held Chaff in a headlock using him as a shield. Was this how Gale felt when Cato used me as a shield? Brutus saw this and smirked realizing the flashback I was having. Before a negotiation could be made, Chaff's look of pain changed to defeated as Brutus snapped his neck.

"No!" I screamed.

Brutus tossed Chaff's bodied aside and ran towards me. At the moment of sudden fear I pulled the trigger. The black arrow puncture Brutus chest near his heart on the left lung. He stood there in shock looking down, but continues onward. I quickly loaded another arrow and fired shooting him in the chest again. That was when he stopped collapsing to the ground, next canon fire.

I sat their shaken remembering how I killed the boy from district seven with the poison darts. Now I killed a career with an arrow. My hands shaking while stomach churn to a point I might actually puke. Except Chaff bodies laid couple of yards away. Crawling over to his body to find any chance of life. Chaff was dead, he laid there next turned in an awkward direction, and eyes open and mouth ajar. Tears fell as I closed his eyes and mouth, and then corrected his neck.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry."

Images of Rue, Thresh, and Seeder came into mind and how they died. Rue trapped and stabbed in the abdomen. Thresh attacked by Cato and killed by mutts. Seeder murdered in the bloodbath. And now Chaff.

"What does this do for you?" I yelled to the sky. "From children to what remain of us victors!"

I grabbed Brutus spear using it as a support to find Gale.

.o0o.

_Gale's POV_

I sat quickly feeling my head spinning. It throbbed badly while the insects, snakes, and whatever lives in these parts buzzard out. Johanna struck me in the head and Siobhan is in danger. God I hope the Careers get that bitch. I stood up and stumble my way up the rocking trail to reach the lightning tree. I forced my legs and arms to move as I ran faster and climb higher. Throughout the disorientation head injury I was getting close.

_Boom!_

I stopped hearing cannon fire.

_Boom!_

Two cannon fires…two deaths.

"Siobhan," I called out, snapping out of the daze and started running faster than ever before.

Shit, how did this happen? I asked myself as I continue to run. I called out Siobhan's name praying she wasn't dead. Hoping it those two cannon fires belong to somebody else. As I got closer the copper wire curled around the dirt and tangle into some debris. There was a knife there too indicating it was cut. Did Odair or Beetee cut the wire? If so, why? Why do this shit if they weren't following to the plan?

Looking up I realized Odair and Siobhan weren't there on watch. I marched forward hoping she was here or ran to another place to hide. I jogged over when a flash of light caught the corner of my eyes. Beetee lay on the ground shaking violently as if having a seizure. His skin covered in soot, suit with electrical burns, and glasses spider web cracked. I kneel beside him calling his name till catching sight of a manmade speared with the coil wrapped around to tie some sort of conducting metal. Confused I looked up to see the force field correcting itself to the jungle image.

Was this Beetee's back plan? Is the electricity of the force field supposed to harvest enough energy to fry up the arena? Then I remember something at the Training Center. How the force field consumed so much energy to a point the center's lighting flickered on and off. That was the plan…it wasn't to kill the careers by electrocution, but to override the force field with so much energy from the lightning to explode. This wasn't survival. This is to escape.

Standing up I yelled. "Siobhan!"

"Gale!" she called out but so far away.

"Siobhan, where are you?" Odair exclaimed chasing after her.

"Finnick!" Johanna shouted out, coming into view. I knelt down hiding behind some bushes watching her. "I can't find Gale!"

I stood up and pull the bow string aiming the arrow at Johanna. She panted catching her breath till she heard the protest of the draw sting. Turning to face me her eyes widen in shock the cursed.

"Gale," She panted opening her arm out. "Do it."

Still slightly disoriented I stared at her panting. Siobhan and Finnick's voice screaming out for us somewhere in the arena. Beetee faintly breathing from behind. Enobaria somewhere along with Brutus, and so is Chaff. There were two cannon sounds…Siobhan, Johanna, Beetee, Odair…so either Chaff, Enobaria, or Brutus are dead. Either of the three is dead, leaving the rest of us. This supposes alliance Haymitch made up.

Haymitch.

_Now you remember, sonny. _Haymitch voice whispered in my head. _Getting it in that big fat stubborn head of yours_. The last words he told me before the Game. _Gale, when you're in the arena. You just remember who the enemy is._

"The enemy," I whispered.

All this time I thought the people in the arena were my enemy. But I was wrong. The true enemy is the ones who starved, tortured, and put twenty-four people in this place. The Capitol is the enemy. President Snow is the enemy.

I lowered my bow taking deep breaths until thunder erupt the sky. I looked up seeing the clouds swirling into a circle enter of the arena as lightning filled it showing the hexagon shapes. A dome, a trap, force field. This wasn't a nature made…this was a dome.

Johanna saw this and yelled at me to run. Instead I grabbed Beetee's makeshift spear placing it as close to the force field as possible without touching it, then grabbed a coil wounding it to the arrow. I double check making sure everything was secure before standing up and aiming at the sky. The moment the lightning struck the tree I shot to the sky.

Next thing that happened was an explosion.

.o0o.

_Siobhan's POV_

"Gale!" I called out screaming his name.

I could hear him but I couldn't see him. I was sick and tired trying to search for him. Suddenly the metal in my leg snapped and fell sideways colliding into soft sand. I laid there for a moment trying to catch myself. My body has been beaten up from these games, my mind mentally drained, and emotions were everywhere. The images of the people I met flash through my eyes and how they died or faces in the sky. The blood, organs, wounds, and empty eyes clouded my vision. Why can't the world just open beneath my feet and swallow me whole.

The ground started consuming me.

I sat up but went through a struggle to sit up fighting suction on ground. The ground was moist, close to wet as I slipped in by inch at the minute. Quicksand! I gasped practically my foot a few feet away from the solid ground. I tried to stand up. Big mistake, as I stand more weight went to might right foot going deeper.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Siobhan!" Finnick yelled running towards me. I aimed my crossbow at him to stay back except pain shot through my left arm for Brutus dislocated my shoulder. Finnick stopped skidding on his feet. "Siobhan."

"Stay back," I cried.

"Remember who the real enemy is." He said.

_Remember who the real enemy is_….How does he know that? How could Finnick know what Haymitch told Gale and me a few days ago? The golden band, the personal words, now him saying that? Haymitch has a part in this. Giving up, I dropped the crossbow.

"I'm dead already," I told him, as the quicksand consumed my knee.

"Not under my watch, Lady on Fire." Finnick said, walking to the edge and handed me the spiked end of the trident. "Grab on."

I did so holding tight to the trident. Finnick mustered his strength to pull me out of the quicksand but the liquid sand sucked faster that I was now at mid-thigh. Thundered could be heard as we looked up seeing the clouds form center of the arena like an eye. The plan…this area is damp along with the coil.

"Finnick, run," I told him. "Get out of here and get to a dry place."

"I'm not leaving you," He forced out.

"Why are you doing this?' I cried.

"Because you're the Phoenix," He said.

"What?" I gasped letting go which caused him to fall back.

A flash of lighting struck towards the lightning tree. The next thing that happens was difficult to explain. White light shot up to the eye of the storm. In that every moment the, like somebody poured water on a computer screen, the image of a stormy sky vanished into black monitors. The center of the dome cracking open like a bullet wound.

We were never in the open.

We were never in nature or fighting nature.

We were in a prison.

And the spark turned into flames.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Two or three more chapters to come before going to Mockingjay inspiration. There's going to be major twists if you haven't noticed.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Reviews make the chapters come faster.**


	28. Chapter 28: The fall and Start

_**Phoenix Rise**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy, but I do own the books and DVD's.**_

_**Also this is the Last Chapter. There is going to be another story called "Ember Blaze" **_

_**Chapter 28: The fall and start**_

_Siobhan's POV_

Everything just erupted all at once. The ground shook. Trees burst into flames. And the domes digital panel walls crumble from the center. Metals, disks, and debris were falling from the top. I looked up seeing a hover craft coming down through the entrance of the dome. My thoughts were the Gamemakers or peacekeepers coming in to terminate the rest of us. However the hovercraft didn't come over to Finnick and I. Instead it went to the lightning tree. My thoughts of Gale scared me to think they were going to kill him first.

The quicksand was now at my torso. Finnick grabbed some vine knotting it to a noose and tossed it to me. "Tie it around your chest and hold on."

I wrapped the noose over my head and secure it around my chest. Finnick tied the vines around his waist, pulling back mustering as much strength to get me out. Yet the sands continue to consume me by the seconds. The blood in my leg was being strangled to a point a blood vessel might burst. Just seeing the vines straining to a point it snapped in half.

"Finnick, just go!" I told him.

"Not in your life, sweetheart." Finnick teased as his search for a stronger vine.

Before we know it another hovercraft came in…a smaller hovercraft. It hovers over us as peacekeepers jumped out tackling Finnick. They've pinned him to the ground slamming punches with batons to a point of unconscious. Two peacekeepers came up to me, one had rope secure around him as he ran into the quicksand towards me. He took another rope, tying a harness around my shoulders before giving a tug. I winced at the force of the tug.

_What are they doing?_ I asked myself. _Aren't we supposed to die in the arena?_

The peacekeepers cuffed Finnick and dragged him to the paralyzing ladder first, it hissed when the current got his body frozen. The others got on ladders climbing up before the hovercraft levitated upward. The peacekeeper in the quicksand with me grabbed my arm as we were pulled out of the quicksand and into the hovercraft. The suction and pull from the hovercraft hurt along with the dislocated shoulder. And my eyes were down, seeing my left prosthetic leg gone. Yet my focus was on the ground searching for Gale.

Across the arena at the twelve o'clock area the larger hovercraft has a claw coming down picking up somebody. My mind thought a dead body since the claw is always used to collect the dead. Then another one and another one collecting bodies at that section.

"Gale!" I cried.

_No, no, no, he can't be dead!_

The next minute, the doors open entering the hovercraft and I slumped to the ground crying. My fingers gripped the metal ground desperately grabbing for support. Doctors in sterile white coat and gloves came in with a syringe. Petrified, I crawled back, but the doctors went to Finnick who was fighting the electric restraint ladder, as they injected it to his neck. Next thing that happen he fell unconscious under the influence of drugs.

Peacekeepers grabbed me by both arms and thrust me in another room surrounded by glass walls. Like I was a cage animal. They tossed Finnick's body in the room as well handcuffed from behind. I crawled up to him to see if he was alright. I don't know what to do anymore.

I don't know what is happening.

All I know is that the Capitol has Finnick and me.

The next person they collected alive was Enobaria.

We were the only three alive and the others were dead.

.o0o.

_Gale's POV_

Meanwhile…

_I'm sorry, Siobhan. _Were my thoughts as I lay on the ground? _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you._

Protect, save, just getting her out of the arena and I have failed. Not even the strongest can triumph all evil. Perhaps my ways of revolution was a waste. That I'm just a rebel teen thinking I can make different. But instead I bit more than I can chew. Now my family is in danger, Katniss, and Siobhan are either in danger or worse…dead.

If I had followed the rules and not fire at the force field would the Capitol kept her alive?

A hovercraft materialized at the hole I created. All seemed quiet in this chaos. The hovercraft then dropped a claw underside dropping overhead. The metal crate slide under me. My body was limped unable to move or escaped. Thoughts in how I would be executed came to mind. Snow would either have me killed in public eyes on Capitol soil or secretly torture me to death.

My worst fears are the news that Siobhan is dead.

What a mess I made to this corrupted Capitol Game that is in form of a clock and the field of victors. No doubt Plutarch Heavensbee would be in deep water. If Seneca Crane got executed for changing the rules for two tributes of the same district to live, Plutarch would suffer the same fate. The moment the doors open I go out.

.o0o.

The next time I wake up I gasped. I lay on the ground of the storage part of the hovercraft. My arm feeling numb as I removed the oxygen mask. Once that was off, my eyes looked around trying to comprehend what is going on. Looking to my left to find Beetee lying next to me. He was unconscious worse for wear with an oxygen mask and tubes in his arms. I pushed myself up into sitting position, examining my condition. There were bandages on my left arm and an IV needle in my wrist. Carefully removing the needle out, I stood up grabbing onto one of the chairs.

The room was shaking that indicated the hovercraft is still in motion. The drugs in my system weren't helping, as I limped over across the room towards the only door available. It was confusing where the Capitol was taking us. To a prison or hold us till another Hunger Games arrange, or worse death. Siobhan… I couldn't see, wondering if she is alive or not. I limped down the room to a metal door hearing voices. Flattening my hand against the frame, listening closely to the voices inside.

"He's gonna lose it when he finds out about the girl." Said a voice. Instantly my mind registers it was Haymitch.

"He'll still cooperate, though?" Plutarch replied.

"Without Siobhan? There's no guarantee."

"Well, tell him to suck it up and be a man." Johanna said.

The doors slides open to revealed Haymitch, Plutarch, and a very pissed if not beat-up Johanna standing around a table set with holographic images of Panem. They looked at me surprised to find me away. What the hell is going on? One minute I was dying in the arena…now I'm here alive with these four. And where is Siobhan?

"Morning, Sonny," Haymitch greeted.

Anger filled me with rage as I ran over to him punching his face. Haymitch stumbles back holding a bloody nose. He covered it with his hand wiping the blood off.

"What the hell are you doing with them?" I demanded.

"You and that temper against The Capitol?" He contorted. "See, this is why no one lets you make the plans."

Johanna stood there arms crossed. I snarled lunging after her but Haymitch grabbed me pinning us to the wall, "What the hell are they doing here?" 

"Why don't ya listen, Flame boy?" Johanna muttered.

"We couldn't tell you with Snow watching. It was too risky." Haymitch explained. "Better for you to know nothing?"

I growled shoving Haymitch off me. I took some deep breathes in attempt to calm down. So far I could calm to a point I won't kill any of them. As long as they kept their distant. "Where's Siobhan?"

"Now, Gale…You have been our mission from the beginning." Plutarch said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The plan was always to get you two out. Half the Tributes were in on it. This is the revolution. And you are the Mockingjay. And we're on our way to District 13 right now." Plutarch said.

"Thirteen was destroyed eighty years ago." I spat.

"No it wasn't." Plutarch corrected.

I panted for I need Siobhan. She is the smart one when it came to history and politics. I need to find her to understand this more clearly and know she is safe. I desperately need to hold her in my arms. "Where's Siobhan?"

Haymitch scratched his head, "She still has her tracker in her arm. Johanna cut yours out."

"You're welcome by the way." Johanna said.

Weight builds up in my stomach, "Where is she?"

"In The Capitol," Haymitch answered, lowering his head. "She was picked up by the Capitol along with Finnick and Enobaria."

I felt like something punched me in the chest. The same gut feeling of pain when Effie called Rory's name last year and the announcement of the theme of the second Quarter Quells. The angry raged my system as I turned around punching the metal wall constantly till my knuckles split and bleed. I collapsed on the ground, onto my knees.

Through the rest of the journey I fell into a catatonic state. Not wanting to talk to Haymitch or anybody else. I sat there staring at the medallion in my hand. I tried opening it to listen to the music, but the melody box broke. The watch inside glass cracked. The only thing inside that was okay where the picture of my family and Mark. There was no picture of Siobhan. Nothing that resembles her or remind me of her.

Johanna sat beside me arms crossed and legs on the table. She updated me on what is happening that she knew of. How communication are down in Seven, Ten, and Twelve. Eleven still has transportation, so food is being served throughout Panem. Bragging how the plan was supposed to go and such. However I ignored her until reaching District 13.

When we arrived to District 13 I realized that the once bombed district has been living under the earth all this time. At the landing pad soldiers in grey uniforms came in escorting Haymitch, Johanna, Plutarch, and me out while two put Beetee on a stretcher taking him to the emergency room. I'd notice we weren't the only people who just arrived. There were several hovercrafts landing at the landing pad, some damage while others in perfect condition. A doctor suggests me to follow him, but I did. I stood there watching people coming out as if they came out of a battle. Children clinging to their mothers, babies crying, and men and women unsure what is going on?

The next person I see was Katniss.

_Katniss…_

"Katniss!" I called out.

Katniss looked up and saw me. She was cover in soot, the brown leather jacket of her father's torn on the bottom, cover in blood and dirt. Her signature braid no longer neat and she cling to her bow desperately as if somebody is going to steal it. She saw me and ran over, it wasn't until she stood in front of me that the side of her face had been recently burned. Her hands cover in bandages.

"Katniss," I whispered.

"Hey, Juvenile." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're alive."

"What happened?" I asked. "Where's our family?"

"They're alive." She said. "Mark and I got both our families out in time."

"Wait, what do ya mean…Got them out?"

Katniss took a deep breath, "After the Games, they sent hovercrafts. And they started dropping firebombs?"

I recognized the tone in her voice. It's the tone she gave Prim when she had bad news. I instinctively place both my hands on her shoulders to look at me straight in the eye. My breathing irregular for what she is telling me.

"There is no District 12?" I whispered.

The next words she said confirmed the answer, "Gale, there is no District Twelve."

Every changed after that.

''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Alright guys, "Phoenix Rise" is finally over. I want to thank you all for reading this story and the previous one "Whispering Fire." You all asked me to do Mockingjay perspective and the tittle will be based on the runner up tittle "Ember Blaze."**

**If you already noticed I made a major change. Yes I swap Finnick and Johanna's roles on who got taken by the Capitol. I though since it's sorta a gender swap of the original serious that I should switch Characters. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Leaving a review makes the story come up faster.**

**See you all in ****Ember Blaze.**


End file.
